


Sobre Horizonte

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como Kaidan intenta seguir adelante sin Shepard, sin conseguirlo del todo. Shenko. Kaidan/Doctora. Completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> En el famoso email que da titulo a este fic, Kaidan menciona que le llevó mucho tiempo seguir adelante y superar la culpa del superviviente. Que finalmente dejó que sus amigos le convencieran para salir a tomar algo con una doctora en la Ciudadela y permitirse recuperar su vida. Este fic es la historia de cómo lo hizo. De lo que pasó en la vida de Kaidan después de que Shepard "muriera", hasta que la reencontró en Horizonte (y puede que un poco más allá). De cómo intenta seguir adelante sin ella, sin conseguirlo del todo.
> 
> Un millón de gracias a Mileya, sin ella no sé qué habría sido de este fic!

**Sobre Horizonte**

_Parte I_

**_I_ **

Su nuevo camarote aún le resultaba extraño, aunque tal vez la botella de whisky de Serrice que había vaciado con la ayuda de la doctora Chawkas tuviese algo que ver con eso.

Todo parecía demasiado grande, lujoso e impersonal. Sofás de cuero, una cama en la que podrían dormir cómodamente cuatro personas e incluso una pecera gigante adornando una pared.

Tenía espacio suficiente para alojar varios bancos de peces galácticos y, sin embargo, en su primera visita a la Ciudadela se había comprado un hámster del espacio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho. No sentía predilección por los roedores, pero Cerberus le había dado una pecera y esa era razón suficiente para que perdiera todo interés en llenarla.

Tal vez se trataba de un pequeño acto de rebelión, un mensaje en una botella para El Hombre Ilusorio. “ _No te pertenezco, no soy de los tuyos. No puedes controlarme_ ”.

Un gesto vano y pueril, pero era todo lo que le quedaba. El hámster era lo único de aquella habitación que podía reclamar como propio, lo único que le pertenecía realmente.

Eso y la fotografía de Kaidan. No sabía quién la había puesto allí, en su escritorio, y tampoco había tenido el valor de preguntar. Eso significaba que el Hombre Ilusorio estaba al tanto de quién había sido –quién era –para ella y Shepard detestaba que pareciera saberlo todo de su vida, incluido lo relativo a _él_.

Suspiró y acercó su mano a la fotografía con intención de acariciarla, pero el whisky había entorpecido sus reflejos y estuvo a punto de derribarla. En el último momento cerró los dedos sobre el marco y tomó aire antes de acercar la imagen a su rostro, para enfocarla mejor.

Lo contempló sin parpadear durante unos instantes, pero Kaidan se negaba a devolverle la mirada. Quizás no quería ver en lo que se había convertido. No podía culparlo. Ni siquiera ella soportaba verse reflejada en un espejo.

Sin embargo, en su rostro había paz y no desprecio. Se notaba en la línea suavizada que formaban sus labios al tocarse, en el ceño relajado, restando intensidad a su mirada perdida. Llevaba puesta su armadura ligera, la misma que había usado en su primera misión juntos, en Eden Prime.

Shepard se preguntó cuándo habían tomado esa foto. ¿Había sido antes de que se conocieran? ¿Tal vez durante su período juntos en la Normandía? ¿O después del ataque recolector?

¿Tendría ahora el mismo aspecto?

_¿La recordaría?_

Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto tan sólo unas semanas atrás pero él había pasado dos años dándola por muerta. Quizás todavía lo hacía.

“ _Kaidan, ¿dónde estás?”_ , pensó, y el ataque de nostalgia, la necesidad de verlo, se hicieron tan intensos de repente, que el camarote empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Había preguntado a todos por él pero sólo había encontrado callejones sin salida. Joker y Chawkas le habían perdido la pista poco después de la destrucción de la Normandía SR1. El Hombre Ilusorio callaba lo que sabía y Anderson había respondido que la situación actual del comandante Alenko estaba clasificada.

Asuntos de la Alianza, había dicho. Y fue ese el momento exacto en que Shepard comprendió que ya no formaba parte de ella y que probablemente nunca volvería a hacerlo. Algo que la había definido desde que se alistó a los dieciocho años o quizás incluso antes, desde que la salvaron del ataque que sufrió Mindoir, había desaparecido. La sensación era similar a perder un brazo, tal vez los dos.

Ya no era soldado de la Alianza, no tenía derecho a llamarse N7, lucir su uniforme o conocer el paradero de quien había servido a sus órdenes. En comparación con eso, la restauración a regañadientes de su cargo de espectro eran migajas.

No pertenecía a la Alianza, pero tampoco a Cerberus. Estaba sola, o peor aún, rodeada de extraños en los que no sabía si podía confiar.

Todo lo que conservaba de su vida anterior, de lo que había sido antes de que los recolectores la destruyeran, se reducía a esa simple fotografía de Kaidan. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Con el marco en una mano y un dedo de whisky de Serrice bailando en una botella en la otra, Shepard se movió hasta el sofá de cuero que había en una esquina del camarote. Colocó la imagen en precario equilibrio sobre la mesita de té y vació de un sorbo lo que quedaba de alcohol.

Había dejado a Chakwas durmiendo la mona en una camilla de la cubierta médica. La doctora había prometido que sólo iba a “ _cerrar los ojos un instante, para que todo deje de dar vueltas_ ” pero, al cabo de unos segundos, Shepard comprendió que no iba a volver a abrirlos en unas cuantas horas.

Así que había regresado a su camarote con intención de dormir, pero no tenía sueño. Su cabeza estaba llena de las historias sobre los viejos tiempos que habían estado rememorando. La antigua tripulación, la Normandía original, Kaidan...

_“Recuerdo a Alenko, aquí mismo, después de Eden Prime. Estuviste dieciséis horas inconsciente y él pasó las dieciséis horas aquí, caminando de un lado al otro, como un león enjaulado y con una jaqueca terrible. Tuve que amenazarle con suministrarle un sedante si no paraba quieto. Intenté que se acostase un rato pero se negó a abandonar la cubierta médica. Ah, Alenko, siempre fue un cabezota… ¿Sabes? Creo que es una característica común a todos los bióticos, alguien debería investigarlo…”._

Sí, era un cabezota. Pero también era leal, íntegro y valiente. Amigo y amante.

Shepard cambiaría la nueva Normandía con todas sus mejoras, lujos y ayudantes por su antigua nave y tripulación sin dudarlo un instante.

Las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles en la lucha contra Saren y el Soberano pero entonces había tenido a gente de confianza a su lado. Había sido un viaje duro, lleno de obstáculos y pérdidas y, sin embargo, Shepard nunca había dudado que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ni siquiera cuando cumplir su deber supuso saltarse las normas, desafiar al consejo y secuestrar su propia nave para llegar a Ilos.

Ahora no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Se sentía sola y perdida. Cerberus era un peso muerto que la hundía por mucho que intentara nadar hacia la superficie. Pero en la situación en que se encontraba, tal vez ahogarse era la única manera de hacer lo correcto.

Nunca había creído en la filosofía de “el fin justifica los medios” que tanto practicaba el Hombre Ilusorio, pero cuando comprendió que ni la Alianza ni el Consejo iban a hacer nada contra los recolectores, decidió que el fin era más importante que sus escrúpulos y que debía valerse de los medios a su alcance para conseguirlo, aunque tuviera vivir con esa decisión el resto de sus días.

Cuando despertó en la estación Lázaro y se encontró a Jacob, había preguntado por su antigua tripulación, asegurándole que volverían junto a ella en cuanto supieran que estaba viva. Pero después del frío reencuentro con Tali en Progreso de la Libertad y la cordialidad distante de Anderson en la Ciudadela, ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

¿Qué pensaría Kaidan cuando supiera que estaba colaborando con Cerberus? En el fondo, Shepard temía averiguar la respuesta.

Dejando la botella vacía en el suelo, se recostó en el sofá, derrotada por el sueño. Lo cierto es que debería acostarse: en unas horas llegarían a Omega de nuevo, esta vez para reclutar al misterioso Arcángel, y necesitaba estar fresca.

Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento por mantenerse despierta el tiempo suficiente para hacer acopio de fuerzas y arrastrarse hasta la cama, pero al cabo de unos minutos se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen fue la fotografía de Kaidan, negándose a devolverle la mirada.

 

**_II_ **

 

Martika’s era un pequeño antro del distrito de Zakera, regentado por una soldado de la Alianza retirada del servicio activo unos años atrás. Por supuesto, Kaidan no podía llamarlo “antro” delante de su amigo Demba, aunque en realidad lo era. Más similar al Antro de Chora que al Flux, sólo que sin bailarinas asaris con extraños bodies de tejidos brillantes y con más humanos por todas partes, en su mayoría militares.

No era de extrañar. Había una foto enmarcada de Martika junto al Almirante Hackett, varias imágenes de soldados firmadas y posters incitando a unirse al ejército por todas las paredes. La Red de Noticias de la Alianza se escuchaba por radio y se visualizaba en todas la pantallas.

Lo único interesante que tenía el pequeño local era una mesa de billar que de todos modos siempre estaba ocupada. Eso y los nachos, como siempre le recordaba Demba.

En realidad, Kaidan estaba dispuesto a reconocer que el problema no estaba en el local. Sencillamente no le apetecía estar allí, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a tomar algo con él y quería enmendarse.

El teniente Demba Kdongo era su mejor amigo desde que Kaidan podía recordar. Lo había conocido en Salto Cero y no habían perdido el contacto ni siquiera cuando el programa se cerró después de que Kaidan matara accidentalmente a su instructor. Los dos se habían alistado en la Alianza (no había muchas más opciones para un biótico) e incluso habían servido juntos durante un breve período de tiempo en la SSV Cartagena.

Eran tan distintos como el día y la noche, y quizás por eso se entendían tan bien. Demba era la clase de persona que a los dos días de ser asignado a una nueva nave ya conocía a toda la tripulación, los llamaba por sus nombres de pila y conseguía varias peticiones para ser el padrino del futuro hijo de alguno de sus compañeros.

Siempre estaba de buen humor, era capaz de venderle zapatos a un hanar si se lo proponía y no se callaba ni dormido (en Salto Cero Demba dormía en la litera de encima de Kaidan y pasaba la noche murmurando en sueños las cosas más incongruentes). Si Kaidan había cometido alguna pequeña locura en su vida, había sido por su influencia.

Parecía incapaz de tomarse nada en serio y solía bromear sobre ello diciendo que Kaidan ya se preocupaba lo suficiente por los dos. Sin embargo, siempre había estado ahí en los momentos difíciles y había sido un gran apoyo después de la muerte de Shepard.

De no ser por Demba, lo más probable era que Kaidan todavía siguiera presentado peticiones formales al Alto Mando de la Alianza para que continuaran buscándola, incluso mucho después de haber abandonado cualquier esperanza de que pudiera estar viva. Fue él quien le hizo ver que debía dejarla ir y seguir adelante.

La primera vez que le dijo que debía aceptar que Shepard estaba muerta, Kaidan le dio un puñetazo. Demba no le devolvió el golpe, aunque hubiera deseado que lo hiciera porque sabía que se lo merecía. En su lugar, le aseguró que no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Que tenía que dejar de culparse por haber sobrevivido, que no la había abandonado. Que no era el responsable de su muerte y que, le gustara o no, estaba vivo y tenía que seguir adelante.

Después de esa conversación, Kaidan se ofreció voluntario para una larga misión con el fin de exterminar los reductos de geth a lo largo del Través Aticano y rechazó todos los permisos que le correspondían durante más de tres meses. Volcarse en su trabajo y ocupar cada segundo de su tiempo era lo único que le permitía mantenerse entero. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habría podido soportar el ritmo de las misiones y las largas noches en vela, dividido entre las migrañas y los recuerdos, pero su implante ya se estaba resintiendo cuando recibió una orden directa de Anderson de disfrutar los días libres acumulados.

Más tarde se enteró de que Demba había visitado al Consejero y le había pedido que interviniera. Cuando Kaidan se vio obligado a regresar a la Ciudadela y tomarse un largo permiso, su amigo estaba esperándole en el muelle de la Alianza.

No hizo ningún comentario sobre la última vez que se habían visto ni le echó en cara su comportamiento, pero Kaidan se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera se opuso cuando Demba le propuso que tomaran algo juntos.

Esa noche, tras unas cuantas cervezas, Kaidan le habló por primera vez de Shepard. No de su muerte, de cómo se arrepentía de haber obedecido la orden de meter a toda la tripulación en una cápsula de escape mientras ella iba a buscar a Joker, o de su convencimiento de que, de algún modo, tenía que haberse salvado. No.

Le habló de cómo era, de su tiempo juntos, de lo que sentía por ella. Demba escuchó durante horas el discurso confuso de Kaidan, lleno saltos en el tiempo, reflexiones a media voz y silencios necesarios para contener el nudo de lágrimas atascado en su garganta. No le interrumpió, no le apremió cuando se quedaba callado, ni mostró signos de cansancio, tan sólo le escuchó hasta que Kaidan no tuvo nada más que decir y se sintió triste y cansado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

—Debía ser una mujer increíble —dijo Demba, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a añadir nada más.

—Lo es —Kaidan hizo una pausa y sus manos se cerraron sobre el botellín de cerveza, temblorosas —Lo era.

—¿Y qué crees que te diría ella que hicieras si estuviera viéndote ahora mismo?

Kaidan sabía a dónde quería llegar y, aunque no tenía ganas de responder, lo hizo.

—Shepard… ella no… no querría esto. No querría verme así.

—Tienes que seguir adelante.

Kaidan sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Así que durante los meses siguientes a la muerte de Shepard lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Su dedicación a la Alianza le sirvió para obtener varios ascensos. Tomó todos los permisos que le correspondían, y en lugar de pasarlos encerrado y consumido por los recuerdos, se obligó a salir e intentó disfrutar.

Recuperó el contacto con sus antiguos compañeros de la SSV Tokio e incluso intercambió algunos emails con Tali y Garrus, antes de que éste se esfumara. También escribió a Joker, aunque el piloto respondió con un corto e impersonal mensaje. Kaidan no le presionó. Joker no había sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara desde que dieron con su cápsula de salvamento en Alchera y descubrieron que Shepard no lo había logrado.

Hacía todo lo que se esperaba de él, se comportaba como si las cosas fueran bien. Dormía sus horas (la mayor parte del tiempo), mantenía más o menos controladas sus migrañas, comía, rendía como soldado, se relacionaba con sus conocidos. Desde fuera daba la impresión de estar recuperándose. Por dentro se sentía como un meca programado para ser funcional.

El día que se cumplió un año desde la muerte de Shepard lo pasó entero en la cama, incapacitado por una de las migrañas más brutales que había experimentado en su vida. Tampoco ayudó que la imagen de Shepard ordenándole abandonar la destrozada Normandía se reprodujera en su mente una y otra vez, como un vid dañado.

Demba pasó por su apartamento y llamó al timbre un par de veces pero Kaidan no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas de acercarse a la puerta. A la mañana siguiente su amigo regresó y, tras varias llamadas sin respuesta, pirateó la consola de acceso y logró para entrar.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba, llamó a un médico.

Después de ese incidente, Demba volvió a la carga y no le dejaba un momento de respiro cada vez que los permisos de ambos coincidían (lo que, curiosamente, ocurría la mayoría de las veces). Un par de meses después, empezó a hablarle de una doctora, experta en microbiología galáctica. Dijo que era la prima de una de sus compañeras en servicio. Kaidan no le prestó demasiada atención al principio, suponiendo que se trataba de otro de los amores pasajeros de Demba. El teniente Kdongo podía enamorarse cinco veces antes de cada desayuno y cuando Kaidan se metía con él por ello, su amigo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a decir que tenía mucho amor que dar.

Pero, con el tiempo empezó a notar que no hablaba de ella con el habitual fervor con que se refería a todas las chicas de las que se enamoraba. Decía que por desgracia él no era el tipo de la doctora Zoya Vasílieva, lo cual era una pena pues se trataba de una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente y divertida.

Después de que la mencionara sin que nunca viniese a cuento durante semanas, incluso en los emails que intercambian cuando estaban de servicio, Kaidan empezó a darse cuenta de que jamás había hablado tanto tiempo sobre ninguna mujer que le hubiera interesado. Empezó a sospechar que ahí había gato encerrado hasta que un día, cuando llegó al restaurante en el que habían quedado para comer, encontró a su amigo sentado con un montón de gente que nunca había visto antes.

Demba era astuto y conocía muy bien a Kaidan. En lugar de plantear aquello como una especie de cita a ciegas, se aseguró de que conociera a Vasílieva al mismo tiempo que al resto de los comensales, pretendiendo que se los había encontrado allí por casualidad.

Sin embargo, se encargó de que Kaidan se sentara junto a la doctora en una esquina de la mesa y después de presentarlos, los abandonó a su suerte, aislándolos de la conversación general.

Kaidan debía reconocer que la doctora Vasílieva le había impresionado. No por los discursos llenos de alabanzas que Demba le había regalado durante tanto tiempo, sino porque era encantadora. Llevaba la melena rubia recogida en una coleta, tenía pequeños ojos marrones sombreados por unas pestañas extremadamente largas y un acento que casaba con su apellido.

Parecía una persona muy nerviosa y activa, a juzgar por el modo en que retorcía su servilleta con gesto distraído mientras hablaba a toda velocidad.

Como Demba le había dicho, era microbióloga y estudiaba microorganismos de toda la galaxia para la fundación Sirta. Estaba en medio de un apasionado discurso sobre una espora encontrada en Korlus cuando se interrumpió de repente, y se echó atrás en su asiento, avergonzada.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo, verdad? Lo siento, lo hago todo el tiempo. Mi prima Nat siempre me dice que tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca pero cuando me pongo nerviosa tiendo a hab… ¡oh, dios, estoy haciéndolo otra vez! Lo siento mucho, yo…

—Tranquila —Kaidan trató de calmarla con una sonrisa afable —No me estás aburriendo. Resulta agradable no hablar del ejército por una vez, y tu trabajo parece muy interesante.

Kaidan no sabía nada de hongos, esporas ni bacterias, pero era cierto que ella lograba hacerlo parecer atractivo. Nada que pudiera despertar tanto entusiasmo en alguien debía ser aburrido.

La doctora lo observó unos instantes, evaluando si él estaba siendo sincero o tan sólo educado. Había algo en Vasílieva que le hacía sentirse cómodo. Tal vez que estuviese más nerviosa que él o que la conversación no resultase forzada. No estaban flirteando. Sólo eran dos personas adultas conociéndose y no tener a Demba dándole codazos y guiñándole un ojo con disimulo, como había pasado en tantas ocasiones anteriores, también ayudaba.

—Yo… no suelo salir mucho del laboratorio y no se me da muy bien relacionarme. Cuando conozco a alguien, me siento tan incómoda cada vez que se hace un silencio, que tengo que llenarlo con como sea. Hablo a toda velocidad, no pienso lo que digo y suelo acabar asustando a la gente. Creo que congenio especialmente con los salarianos porque ellos también van un poco acelerados y… —se frenó a media frase, tomó aire y lo miró con disculpa, sin dejar de retorcer la servilleta entre los dedos con nerviosismo —Por favor, detenme antes de que diga alguna estupidez.

De manera inconsciente, Kaidan posó su mano sobre la de doctora para que dejara de maltratar a la sufrida servilleta. Fue un contacto breve, apenas un roce, pero los sorprendió a ambos.

Él no era extrovertido ni impulsivo. Era más bien el tipo de persona que pensaba cien veces una cosa antes de atreverse a hacerla. Había dado mil rodeos con Shepard antes de reunir el valor necesario para ir a verla a su camarote y hablar con franqueza de lo que sentía, y probablemente si la lucha contra Saren no se hubiese precipitado, con la misión de Ilos a la vuelta de la esquina, todavía seguiría junto a su puerta, fingiendo trabajar en un pad de datos mientras se preguntaba si debía o no romper todo el protocolo militar y declararse a su comandante.

Así que retiró la mano e intentó comportarse con naturalidad.

—No te preocupes, no has dicho ninguna tontería. Y yo tampoco soy la persona más sociable, pero se me da bien escuchar —dijo.

La doctora sonrió y alisó la servilleta antes de apartar las manos de la mesa, lo que Kaidan interpretó como una señal de que se sentía más relajada.

—Bueno, yo no sabría decir si a mí se me da bien hablar, pero lo hago mucho —se disculpó ella y sonrió con timidez.

—Entonces todo perfecto.

Y casi por sorpresa, Kaidan se encontró correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

No obstante, pese a la buena impresión inicial que le causó, lo más seguro es que no hubiese vuelto a verla de no ser por Demba y su increíble habilidad para hacer que se encontraran. Inventaba excusas ridículas por las que Kaidan debía acompañarle en cada salida con sus compañeros de pelotón entre los que estaba Natasha, la prima de Zoya, por lo que ella solía unirse. Y si sus permisos no coincidían con los de su cómplice, hallaba nuevos subterfugios. Cualquier pretexto era bueno. Celebrar el último ascenso de Kaidan con una cena en su apartamento (pese a que Demba no tenía ni idea de cocinar y había sobrevivido en Salto Cero gracias a él) o pasear por delante de los laboratorios de la Fundación Sirta sin ninguna razón aparente.

En todos sus encuentros solían pasar el rato aparte del resto de los invitados, charlando de todo y nada. Hasta que un día, antes de que Kaidan partiera destinado a Argos Rho durante al menos tres semanas, Zoya le pidió que la avisara por omniherramienta cuando regresara a la Ciudadela si le apetecía que tomaran algo juntos.

Kaidan lo meditó mucho antes de decidirse. La doctora le agradaba y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero temía las implicaciones que eso pudiera tener. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para embarcarse en una relación de ningún tipo. Aún no había olvidado a Shepard.

Así se lo hizo saber a Demba a través de un incongruente correo escrito en una noche en que no podía dormir por culpa de una migraña. La respuesta de su amigo le dio mucho que pensar.

 “ _Claro que no la has olvidado y nunca lo harás si te cierras en banda a la posibilidad de conocer a otra persona. Creo que Zoya se merece una oportunidad y tú también. Además, se me están acabando las ideas ingeniosas para lograr que os sigáis viendo. ¡Queda con ella!_

_Demba._

_PD: Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Todavía tengo unas cuantas ideas ingeniosas que te avergonzarían mucho. No me obligues a utilizarlas_.”

Finalmente, Kaidan decidió que debía intentarlo. Así que, para no arrepentirse, avisó a la doctora de que estaba de permiso en cuanto puso un pie en el muelle D24. Quedaron esa misma tarde para tomar un café.

No fue una cita aunque tampoco tuvo la informalidad de sus encuentros con amistades en común. Zoya se había pintado los labios de rosa intenso muy favorecedor (nunca antes la había visto maquillada) y para cuando Kaidan llegó a la mesa en que estaba sentada, la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mano había sido cruelmente mutilada.

Él se pidió un café, ella, alegando que eso la volvería aún más hiperactiva, optó por un descafeinado. La conversación fue fluida y tocaron temas más personales como gustos y aficiones.

Zoya confesó ser una gran fan de “ _Canciones para los dómines_ ”, una banda formada por hanars que tocaban jazz. Solía ponérselos de fondo en el laboratorio, lo que le había granjeado las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo durante su primer mes en la Ciudadela. Eso había motivado que la arrastraran a una salida por locales con “música de verdad” que, tras unos cuantos chupitos de líquidos de colores no identificados, empezó a encontrar agradable. Al final de la noche llevaron a una discoteca con bailarinas asaris donde protagonizó un vergonzoso incidente cuando confundió a una de ellas con su jefa y le dio las gracias por haberla contratado.

—¡Y mi jefa estaba detrás de mí! En mi defensa, he de decir que sus marcas faciales eran muy parecidas, aunque supongo que lo del body rojo de la bailarina era una pista… —sus mejillas se encendieron con un tono muy similar al de su pintalabios cuando Kaidan se rió de su último comentario —Llevaba poco tiempo aquí y no estaba acostumbrada a ver asaris, ¡todas eran muy parecidas para mí! Y yo… no sé por qué te estoy contando esto. Creo que debería callarme. Ahora.

Y volvió a retorcer lo que quedaba de su servilleta. Kaidan, que no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto, le cedió la suya con una floritura, y ella la tomó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

La tarde se pasó volando y al final decidieron tomar un Rapidtrans para regresar a sus apartamentos. Zoya iba muy silenciosa, en contraste con su habitual locuacidad, y Kaidan se dio cuenta de que algo la preocupaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y se volvió hacia él. La luz del sol artificial del Presidium se colaba por las ventanillas del taxi y daba a sus ojos marrones un tono casi ambarino. El rosa había desaparecido de sus labios después de unos cuantos sorbos de descafeinado.

Demba no había mentido al presentarla como una mujer atractiva pero además tenía un rostro muy bonito.

—Sí, yo sólo me preguntaba… —Zoya hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar por la ventana, antes de continuar hablando a la velocidad de la luz —No sé cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí pero hay un restaurante de comida rusa que me gustaría enseñarte.

Kaidan separó los labios pero no dijo nada. No porque no supiera qué responder, sino porque acababa de descubrir que realmente le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella. Quizás Demba tenía razón. Los dos se merecían esa oportunidad.

Tenía que dejar de aferrarse a Shepard y seguir adelante.

—Quiero decir, sólo si te apetece —continuó ella, interpretando su silencio como falta de interés —Si no puedes no pasa nada, lo comprendo. He dicho un montón de estupideces esta tarde y no debería haber mencionado lo de mi jefa. Ni tampoco lo de “ _Canciones para los dómines_ ”. Lo entiendo, ha sido…

—Zoya —Kaidan la interrumpió, alzando una mano —Me apetece mucho que me enseñes ese restaurante ruso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella. Era evidente que se sentía insegura y pensaba que Kaidan estaba accediendo a volver a verla por compromiso.

—En serio —insistió él, con total sinceridad. Entonces Zoya mostró una sonrisa grande y feliz que hizo que Kaidan se sintiera en paz con el universo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Fueron al famoso restaurante ruso antes de que Kaidan partiera a una nueva misión y la siguiente vez que regresó a la Ciudadela la llevó a ver un concierto en directo de _Canciones para los dómines._ Kaidan fue bueno y no hizo ninguna broma al respecto, ni siquiera se rió de la ridícula estampa de un hanar tocando el piano, y al final de la noche Zoya lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla cuando se despidieron en la puerta de su apartamento.

Se mandaban correos a menudo cuando él estaba de servicio. La doctora le contaba anécdotas divertidas y solía incluir posdatas como “ _No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas_ ” o “ _He descubierto un microbio encantador y estoy pensando ponerle tu nombre_ ”.

Su relación avanzaba despacio, pero con firmeza. La atracción entre ambos era evidente pero Zoya no parecía tener prisa en ir más allá, lo que Kaidan agradecía. Nunca le pedía más de lo que él podía darle. Estar con ella era fácil y agradable.

Demba también le escribía correos interesándose con poco disimulo por ella. Era sencillo salir por la tangente a través de un email, pero esa noche en el Martika’s, su amigo no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

—Así que es tu novia —concluyó Demba, después de que Kaidan le pusiera al día sin entrar en muchos detalles.

“Novia” sonaba a algo demasiado serio. Ni siquiera se había referido así a Shepard. Quizás influyera el hecho de que su relación desafiaba el reglamento militar y por tanto tuviese que ser un secreto. O tal vez se trataba de que esa palabra denotaba cierta propiedad sobre ella que Kaidan nunca se había atrevido a reclamar, por mucho que lo hubiera deseado.

—No lo es, simplemente estamos viéndonos —declaró, y frunció el ceño, esforzándose por apartar a Shepard de su mente.

Demba soltó un sonoro suspiro, demostrando su desacuerdo.

—Cuando “ves” a una persona más de tres veces, es que es tu _novia_ —sentenció.

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Era cierto. Lo más íntimo que habían compartido era un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es porque eres un novio terrible.

Kaidan sonrió y dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de responder.

—Para ser alguien que no ha tenido una relación seria en su vida, pareces saber mucho del tema —dijo, burlón.

Demba no se ofendió. En su lugar se recostó en su asiento y mostró una sonrisa muy blanca en contraste con la oscuridad de su piel.

—Exacto. Llevo mucho tiempo evitando las relaciones serias, así que sé reconocer una cuando la veo.

Kaidan negó con la cabeza, divertido. Demba podía ser un grano en el trasero muchas veces pero también el mejor amigo que uno podía desear.

—En serio, Kaidan, te veo mejor —el teniente adoptó una expresión grave y sincera, cambiando por completo el cariz de la conversación —Más tranquilo. Animado. Me alegra verte así.

La verdad era que Kaidan se sentía mejor. Tal vez era cierto que empezaba a recuperarse y, sin duda, su mejor amigo tenía gran parte de la culpa. Probablemente Zoya también.

No se atrevería a decir que era feliz pero por fin había encontrado cierta estabilidad y equilibrio en su vida.

—Gracias, Demba. Por todo —dijo con franqueza.

—No me des las gracias y paga la siguiente ronda, comandante.

—Eso está hecho, teniente.

Kaidan se levantó y se dirigió a la barra a conseguir un par de cervezas y una fuente enorme de nachos para Demba, como símbolo de gratitud. El local estaba lleno a rebosar, así que dio un par de vueltas, intentando descubrir un hueco por el que reclamar la atención de Martika. Al final lo encontró en la esquina más alejada y se apoyó sobre la barra, aguardando con paciencia a que la dueña le atendiera.

—Te aseguro que la Comandante Shepard está viva.

Pese al bullicio de las conversaciones, la radio de la Alianza como sonido de fondo y el ir y venir de los clientes, Kaidan escuchó esa frase con claridad. Fue como si hubiese sido emitida en una frecuencia que sólo él podía captar.

Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos en la misma posición, incapaz de volverse hacia la voz que había pronunciado esa demoledora afirmación. Cuando finalmente recuperó el dominio de su propio cuerpo, se volvió.

Una humana y una asari conversaban con tranquilidad en una mesa cercana, casi como si estuviesen hablando de la última reforma realizada en el Presidium o de las compras que planeaban hacer en su próxima salida, ajenas por completo a su presencia.

—Venga ya —replicó la asari, incrédula.

—Te juro que la vi, cariño —insistió la humana —Fue en Omega, hace menos de una semana. Ya sabes que estaba allí en una misión encubierta que está…

—Ya, ya lo sé, “clasificada”. Soy una comando, lo entiendo.

—…pues me la crucé saliendo del Afterlife con…

—Espera, ¿qué hacías en el Afterlife, Sun Rae? ¿También era parte de tu misión clasificada entrar en ese antro lleno de bailarinas? —la asari se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Ese no es el tema. La cuestión es que era Shepard. La vi perfectamente, ¡casi nos chocamos!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Todo el mundo sabe que Shepard y su nave fueron destruidas por los geth hace dos años. ¿Estás diciéndome que se ha pasado todo este tiempo en el Afterlife viendo a asaris medio desnudas y emborrachándose?

No era la primera vez que Kaidan escuchaba rumores de que Shepard había sobrevivido al ataque “geth”. Los teóricos de la conspiración aseguraban que el Consejo la había eliminado porque estaba acumulando mucho poder o que la Alianza había fingido su muerte para enviarla a alguna misión ultrasecreta. Otros creían que sencillamente se había retirado y se estaba dando la buena vida en alguna playa remota de Thessia.

Cada conjetura era más disparatada que la anterior. Sin embargo, en las semanas que siguieron al ataque Kaidan había sopesado todas y cada una de ellas, tal era su grado de desesperación.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Estaba cambiada. Tenía el pelo más corto y varias cicatrices pero era ella, incluso llevaba puesta una armadura —aseguró Sun Rae con vehemencia —La reconocería en cualquier parte y tú también. ¡Nos casamos hace tres meses en el Memorial que le construyeron en Elysium! Vamos, Neeota, tenemos mil fotos junto a su estatua…

¿Pelo corto? ¿Cicatrices? Los rumores rara vez contenían ese tipo de detalles…

—Aun así…

—Sé que resulta difícil de creer, yo tampoco daba crédito así que la seguí para asegurarme. Iba con dos humanos y escuché con claridad cómo la llamaban comandante Shepard… —Sun Rae alzó las manos en el aire, antes de que su esposa pudiera interrumpirla —¡Espera, eso no es todo! Recurrí a mis contactos en Omega y me informaron de que la Normandía estaba atracada en el muelle. No podía creérmelo, así que fui a verlo con mis propios ojos ¡y allí estaba!

¿La Normandía? La historia se volvía más improbable por momentos. Tal vez podía engañarse acerca del destino de Shepard porque nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, pero Kaidan había visto con sus propios ojos lo que quedó de la nave: pedazos irreconocibles.

—Esto es cada vez menos creíble —opinó Neeota, dando voz a los pensamientos de Kaidan —¡Conocemos a los soldados de la Alianza que la localizaron!

—No era _esa_ Normandía —Sun Rae apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia su mujer, con aire confidencial. Kaidan tenía dificultades para oírla desde donde estaba así que se acercó, olvidando todo disimulo —Era una nave nueva y más grande pero idéntica a la original. La Normandía SR2. ¿Y quieres saber lo mejor?

—¿Todavía hay más? —preguntó Neeota, irónica.

—Sabes que hubo una plaga en Omega que no afectaba a los humanos… Pues bien, tuve que dejar la estación un par de días, pero cuando regresé la plaga había desaparecido.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la supuesta Shepard?

—Todas mis fuentes decían que entró en el Distrito en cuarentena y acabó con ella. ¡Curó una maldita plaga! Eso es lo que hace Shepard, ayudar a la gente y arreglar problemas…

Kaidan sintió que algo se encogía en su interior. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado a Shepard decir “ _Estoy aquí para ayudar_ ”. Eso sonaba a ella.

Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un rumor, aunque fuese mucho más elaborado que la mayoría. Pero resultaba tan tentador aferrarse a la esperanza de que Shepard siguiera viva, en alguna parte, aunque fuese lejos de él…

—Los cuidadores también arreglan problemas y eso no los convierte en la Comandante Shepard —replicó la asari con escepticismo —Además, la última vez que lo comprobé no era doctora…

—La ayudó un médico salariano que…  bueno, mira, da igual. Te digo que es ella —sentenció Sun Rae y golpeó la mesa con el dedo índice para dar énfasis a su afirmación.

—Y si es ella, ¿cómo es que no se ha publicado a bombo y platillo que ha regresado? La Red de la Alianza pasaría la noticia a todas horas…

Sun Rae pareció dudar por primera vez en todo su relato. La asari era la voz de la razón pero Kaidan deseaba con tantas fuerzas que se equivocara que se sintió desilusionado al ver que la humana ya no se mostraba tan segura de su historia.

—Bueno, es que… ¿recuerdas que te dije que vi la Normandía SR2? No llevaba el logo de la Alianza… Llevaba el logo de… Cerberus.

Sun Rae habló en un susurro, como quien cuenta un secreto, pero Kaidan la escuchó a la perfección. Aquello fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el pecho justo cuando se preparaba para tomar aire. Sintió como todas sus absurdas esperanzas se esfumaban en un segundo.

Ya era bastante difícil de creer que Shepard estuviese viva y con una nueva Normandía, pero que trabajara para Cerberus era sencillamente imposible.

Era su culpa. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su muerte y todavía se le paraba el corazón cada vez que alguien se inventaba alguna teoría disparatada sobre ella. ¿Cuándo lograría aceptar que se había ido para siempre?

—¿Shepard con Cerberus, la organización terrorista antialiens? Eso es absurdo, Sun Rae —la asari negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba —Toda la galaxia sabe que en su tripulación había más aliens que humanos.

—Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es lo que vi. Si está viva y trabajando con Cerberus, no me extraña que a la Alianza no le interese que se sepa que ha regresado.

—Cariño, tienes que reconocer que eso es una locura. A lo mejor Cerberus se ha construido una especie de IV con su apariencia, conozco a un tipo del distrito de Zakera que las vende…

—¡No era una IV! Te digo que era de carne y hueso.

—Pues entonces tal vez fuese una clon, Cerberus es conocido por los macabros experimentos que hacen…

Kaidan ya había escuchado suficiente. Antes de ser realmente consciente de ello, estaba caminando hacia la salida del local como una exhalación. En sus prisas por huir de allí, ni siquiera se detuvo a avisar a Demba de que se iba. Pasó junto a la mesa en que su amigo esperaba sin decirle nada. No era capaz de inventarse ninguna excusa y de todos modos el biótico acabaría sacándole la verdad. Esa era una conversación que quería evitar.

Lo único que tenía claro era que debía salir de allí porque le faltaba el aire. El corazón le palpitaba en las sienes, prometiendo una terrible migraña. Todo daba vueltas. Se ahogaba…

—Eh, Kaidan, ¡espera! —lo llamó Demba.

Kaidan lo ignoró y apretó el paso. Por el camino casi arrolló a un par de personas y se chocó con un soldado que entraba por la puerta, pero ni siquiera se detuvo lo justo para pedir disculpas.

Cuando se vio fuera del Martika’s descubrió que la sensación de que no podía respirar no disminuía, sino todo lo contrario. Apoyó una mano en la pared del local y trató de llenarse los pulmones con lo que fuera.

Instantes después, percibió la presencia de Demba detrás de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que se esfumara.

—Kaidan, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó.

No se movió ni abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz.

—Demba, por favor, déjame solo —pidió, y hablar le costó un gran esfuerzo, como le pasaba cuando tenía una migraña especialmente dura. La conocida sensación de tener una bola de plomo palpitándole en el interior del cráneo empezaba a despertar. Se sentía enfermo, mareado y asfixiado.

—Kaidan —insistió el teniente, y le puso una mano en el hombro. La reacción de Kaidan fue automática e involuntaria. Se lo quitó de encima con un empujón biótico que estrelló a Demba contra la pared.

Su amigo se quedó quieto, apoyado contra un enorme cartel de Hackett invitándolos a unirse a la Alianza. Los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro contraído de sorpresa, las manos abiertas, sin ninguna intención de contraatacar.

Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de usar la biótica contra su mejor amigo desde que tenía doce años, Kaidan se despreció a sí mismo. No había perdido el control de sus poderes de tal manera desde que había asesinado al Comandante Vyrnnus sin pretenderlo.

Todos los avances que creía haber hecho, su ascenso al grado de comandante, su relación con Zoya, su aparente bienestar… no habían sido más que cortinas de humo que ocultaban que se encontraba tan destrozado como el día en que la Alianza puso el nombre de Shepard encabezando la lista de soldados caídos en combate.

No había pasado página. Un simple rumor, la más leve brizna de esperanza de que ella pudiera estar viva, bastaban para devolverlo a la casilla de salida. Era una nave a la deriva, sin rumbo ni capitán.

El deseo de haber muerto con ella se hizo más intenso que nunca.

—Kaidan, ¿qué te ha pasado? —insistió Demba, dando un paso hacia él. No parecía enfadado, sino más bien preocupado. Sabía que algo grave había ocurrido, pero a Kaidan su comprensión le resultaba insoportable en ese momento.

Incapaz de responderle o de pedirle perdón por lo que acababa de hacer, el comandante Alenko huyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones, tonterías y curiosidades:  
> \- El prólogo con Shepard, cronológicamente sucede después de todo lo que se ha relatado en la parte de la historia con Kaidan. La cronología (a la que tantas vueltas he dado con ayuda de Mileya xD) es:  
> 1) Shepard recluta a Mordin  
> 2) Recibe email de Anderson y se marcha de Omega antes de reclutar a Arcángel, sin saber que es Garrusín ♥.  
> 3) Visita a Anderson (tras lo cual se sitúa el prólogo).  
> 4) Vuelve a por Garrusín.
> 
> La escena final de Kaidan sucede en algún momento entre el punto 1 y el punto 2.
> 
> \- La pareja asari/humana es la que aparece/se menciona en Me3. Hay una humana en el mostrador de las embajadas pidiendo que se lleven a su hija a Thessia ya que su mujer Neeota está destinada y ella regresar al servicio activo. Me gusta meter estos guiños tontunos, qué le voy a hacer.
> 
> \- Demba Kdongo es de Tanzania y Zoya de Rusia :)
> 
> \- Para la doctora me basé en Felicity Smoak de Arrow :) Inicialemente tenía gafas pero Mileya me recordó que nadie lleva gafas a esas alturas de la vida xD que la miopía se cura por terapia genética.
> 
> La siguiente parte está a medias, espero no tardar mucho.  
> GRACIAS POR LEER ♥


	2. Parte II

**Sobre Horizonte**

_Parte II_

**_I_ **

Las huellas del ataque del Soberano persistían en la Ciudadela si sabías donde buscarlas. Al parecer, no eran tan fáciles de borrar como la existencia de los segadores.

El Distrito de Zakera había sido reconstruido en gran parte, pero al Consejo no le había dado tiempo a cubrirlo con la marca de perfección y lujo que exudaba toda la estación espacial. Tenían otras prioridades, como recomponer primero el Presidium y las zonas más turísticas. Zakera nunca había sido uno de los distritos más ricos pero sí una gran área compras y, como tal, los mercados fueron los primeros espacios en rehabilitarse. Eso y los pubs.

Martika’s se encontraba justo al comienzo de Shin Akiba, una de las zonas comerciales regentadas por humanos. Kaidan pasó a toda prisa junto a docenas de tiendas y transeúntes de todas las especies, sin tener muy claro a dónde se dirigía.

No le importaba el destino, pero no podía detenerse. Sabía que Demba estaría buscándolo, temeroso de que hiciera alguna locura. Después de haberlo repelido con un estallido de biótica incontrolada, no podía culparlo por su suposición. Era un peligro para todos en ese momento, sobre todo para sí mismo.

En el estado de ansiedad y desesperación en que se encontraba, su autocontrol era tan frágil como el sistema inmunológico de un quariano. Una grieta más en su armadura y cedería.

Tenía que detenerse un momento, respirar hondo y recobrar la calma. Pero no allí, donde cualquier podría encontrarlo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el cartel luminoso de un pub. Dark Star, rezaban las letras parpadeantes de neón. Kaidan pensó que no debía ser tan malo como el Antro de Chora si se encontraba en la avenida principal. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, entró.

Se trataba de un local amplio, con muchos espacios abiertos y música a todo volumen. No había bailarinas asaris contoneándose sobre las mesas, ni gente armada a la vista. Un camarero turiano limpiaba la barra con desidia. Apenas prestó atención a Kaidan cuando lo vio entrar.

—¿Qué te pongo, humano? —preguntó, con tono aburrido. Su indiferencia hizo que Kaidan se sosegara un poco. Podía sentirse como si le hubiesen abierto a mordiscos una antigua herida que había resultado casi mortal, pero a ese turiano sus problemas le importaban un comino. No iba a preguntarle por sus sentimientos, ni siquiera percibía lo alterado que estaba.

No tenía que disimular ni ocultar nada ante él y eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Lo que sea menos noticias —gruñó el camarero, malhumorado —No sé por qué los humanos siempre me preguntáis por ellas.

—Ya he tenido suficientes noticias por hoy —replicó Kaidan y su vista vagó por la colección de botellas expuestas en un estante detrás del turiano, tratando de adivinar su contenido —¿Qué es eso de ahí? La botella verde.

—No te lo aconsejo. Estarías en el Huerta Memorial antes de acabarte una copa.

—Entonces lo dejo a tu elección. Pero que sea fuerte.

Por lo general, Kaidan era muy cuidadoso con lo que bebía. Había tenido malas experiencias con anterioridad, amplificadas por su implante L2. Había oído que algunos bióticos de última generación apenas sufrían resacas, pero desde luego no era su caso.

Así que normalmente se limitaba a beber cerveza y rara vez en cantidades suficientes para emborracharse. Sin embargo, ese día le daba igual la posible resaca, las migrañas o sobrecargar su implante. Ni siquiera le preocupaba demasiado la perspectiva de acabar en el Huerta Memorial. Si el turiano le hubiese dado ryncol, Kaidan lo hubiese bebido de un trago y sin protestar.

—Creo que esto será lo suficiente fuerte para ti —aseguró el camarero, al tiempo que rellenaba un largo vaso de cristal de una sustancia de intenso color lila —Pero, si vas a vomitar, hazlo fuera del local.

Kaidan no respondió y se limitó a arrojar un puñado de créditos sobre la barra. Luego le hizo un gesto al turiano para que no se llevara la botella. Él se encogió de hombros y dedicó su atención a otro cliente, después de haber recogido el dinero.

Con la botella en una mano y la copa en la otra, Kaidan se dirigió a una mesa apartada. Sólo cuando se hubo sentado, se dio cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban sin parar. El latido en sus sienes se había vuelto más denso y pesado. Su respiración ya no era acelerada, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no podía llenar del todo sus pulmones por mucho que lo intentara.

La atmósfera de oscuridad interrumpida por ráfagas de luz de colores era casi tan mala para su incipiente migraña como un día soleado en la Tierra.

Aferró la copa con fuerza, intentando controlar el temblor de su mano. Sabía que al día siguiente pagaría muy caro su estallido biótico, el alcohol de origen desconocido, la música demasiado alta y las luces de neón, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba.

Sin pensárselo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a captar su sabor, porque su garganta abrasada requirió su inmediata atención. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía con claridad cómo el alcohol bajaba por su esófago.

Fue una sensación dolorosa, pero no se acercó ni de lejos a lo que sintió cuando la cápsula de salvamento de Joker se abrió y lo encontró dentro, solo. Había tratado de bloquear ese recuerdo durante los dos años que habían transcurrido desde entonces pero, mientras todo lo que lo que sucedió después estaba difuminado en su memoria, la imagen de Joker se le había quedado grabada con sorprendente claridad. Podía recrear la escena en su mente sin esfuerzo, casi con la nitidez de un vid.

El sonido de la compuerta a presión de la cápsula al abrirse, las sombras vacías de su interior. Joker en una esquina, colgando hacia delante, sujeto por las correas de seguridad. La visera de su gorra ocultándole el rostro, el sollozo contenido que escapó de sus labios y resonó con eco en las paredes metálicas, revelando que allí no había nadie más.

Y después la conciencia, lenta pero inexorable, de que si Shepard no estaba allí, significaba que había muerto. No quedaban más cápsulas de salvamento en la Normandía y cuando Kaidan la había abandonado, la nave era apenas un armazón agujereado que seguía flotando por inercia.

El ardor en su garganta fue desapareciendo poco a poco, abandonándolo a su suerte en lucha perdida contra los recuerdos. Quizás en el fondo de la copa encontrara algo que le ayudara a lidiar con ellos.

Kaidan cerró los ojos y vació lo que quedaba de su vaso de un trago.

 

**_II_ **

 

Se decía que los distritos de la Ciudadela nunca dormían, y era cierto. Al contrario que en el Presidium, no había ciclos de día y noche programados. Como resultado, muchas tiendas y locales permanecían abiertos las veinte horas del día, bajo la perpetua luz fluorescente de los escaparates.

Cuando Kaidan salió del Dark Star sobre las tres de la madrugada, todavía había movimiento por la avenida del nivel 28. Figuras que caminaban en silencio y vendedores aburridos, apoyados en los mostradores de sus comercios.

Kaidan caminó en busca de la parada de Rapidtrans más cercana, sin prestarles atención. Los sonidos llegaban a él como si estuviera sumergido en agua y a sus ojos les costaba acostumbrarse a la luminosidad azulada de la calle, en comparación con la penumbra del local. Todo a su alrededor era una enorme mancha desdibujada, moviéndose a cámara lenta en su campo de visión.

Estaba borracho, lo suficiente para ser incapaz de juzgar su grado de embriaguez, pero al menos había conseguido que el pecho dejara de dolerle como si fuese a partírsele por la mitad. Se sentía aturdido y anestesiado, apenas consciente de qué lo había llevado a vaciar una botella de licor no identificado. El rumor sobre el regreso de Shepard estaba ahí, en el fondo de su mente, pero el alcohol en su sangre lo adormilaba como la música calma a una fiera herida.

En ese momento su único pensamiento era regresar a su apartamento y desplomarse sobre la cama para dormir los próximos dos días.

—Comandante Alenko.

Kaidan tardó unos instantes en procesar que alguien le había llamado. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo y giró lentamente, buscando el origen de la voz. Sin embargo, no había nadie cerca de él. Un volus y un elcor salían de una tienda de artículos para el hogar a unos metros, sin prestarle atención. Por lo demás, esa parte de la avenida estaba desierta.

—Comandante Alenko. Sí, tú.

Desconcertado, Kaidan siguió el sonido hasta una pantalla publicitaria de su izquierda. Una asari vestida con elegancia le sonreía desde ella.

—Alenko —dijo la alienígena del anuncio —¿Quieres sorprender a Vasílieva? ¡Pues no esperes más! Reserva ya una habitación en el hotel Azure de Ilium para un fin de semana inolvidable…

A continuación, la asari desapareció de la pantalla para dejar paso a varias imágenes del hotel que mostraban sus lujosas habitaciones y la piscina en la azotea, donde la gente se bañaba, charlaba y bebía cócteles.

—…encontrarás todo tipo de atractivos para un retiro romántico ¡y por mucho menos de lo que imaginas! ¡Haz tu reserva ya mismo!

Kaidan contempló la sucesión de imágenes del edificio con el ceño fruncido, tratando de enfocarlas. No estaba interesado en un fin de semana romántico en Illum, pero el anuncio había traído a Zoya a su pensamiento.

Horas atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era responsable en gran parte de su mejoría, y sin embargo, no había tardado ni dos segundos en olvidarlo en cuanto escuchó el rumor de que Shepard aún vivía.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Tenía una relación sana y equilibrada con Zoya, una mujer estupenda que le hacía mucho bien, pero seguía permitiendo que la sombra de Shepard lo destrozara. Sabía que no iba a volver, se lo había repetido millones de veces.

Debía olvidarla, costara lo que costara.

 

**_III_ **

 

Kaidan no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado al bloque de apartamentos en que vivía Zoya. En el último momento había optado por regresar caminando a casa en lugar de tomar un Rapidtrans, con la intención de despejarse un poco antes de dormir. Sin embargo, sin ser muy consciente de ello, sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta el enorme rascacielos al que tantas veces había acompañado a la doctora.

Tal vez el anuncio del hotel Azure había calado en su subconsciente. No tenía intención de llevar a Zoya a pasar un fin de semana romántico en Ilium, pero le había hecho pensar en ella. En lo tranquilo y estable que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, en la paz que le aportaba.

Tras un instante de duda, Kaidan se dirigió al portal y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador durante más tiempo del debido. Después, como si ese pequeño esfuerzo lo hubiera agotado, se apoyó en la pared del portal, mareado.

Sabía que estaba borracho y que era muy probable que al día siguiente se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba. Todo lo que le importaba era sacar a Shepard de su mente, aunque fuese a golpes.

La voz de Zoya sonó sintetizada a través del intercomunicador.

—¿Hola?

—Zoya —murmuró Kaidan sobre el micrófono, con voz espesa.

—¿Kaidan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Puedo verte?

—Claro —respondió ella al instante.

La puerta automática del edificio se abrió en el acto. La luz del hall era tan intensa que Kaidan se llevó una mano a los ojos con torpeza, para tratar de protegerse de la claridad. Descubrió un ascensor al fondo y lo tomó. Pulsó el botón del tercer piso y descargó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el espejo que había al fondo, para evitar verse reflejado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y la voz sintética de la IV del edificio le indicó que había llegado a la tercera planta, descubrió que Zoya ya estaba esperándole.

Kaidan nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto. Su larga melena dorada estaba alborotada y despeinada, cayéndole sobre los hombros. Llevaba puesta una bata de seda azul, atada a la cintura con un lazo que retorcía entre los dedos. Tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, delatando que la había despertado con su llamada intempestiva, y parecía preocupada.

Estaba preciosa.

—Kaidan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, interrumpiendo su contemplación.

Kaidan dio un paso hacia ella. Notaba los músculos cargados y pesados, como si hubiese aterrizado en un planeta con mucha gravedad.

—Zoya… —murmuró, deteniéndose delante de ella.

La doctora le puso una mano en la frente. Tenía los dedos fríos y su contactó lo alivió.

—Kaidan, estás ardiendo y tienes las pupilas dilatadas —Zoya le disparó una batería de preguntas, sin pararse a respirar —¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a un Rapidtrans? Puedo acompañarte a Urgencias, creo que sería lo más…

Se quedó callada a media frase cuando Kaidan le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, la atrajo hacia sí y selló su boca. La besó con tanto ímpetu que Zoya retrocedió un paso y su espalda contactó con la pared. Kaidan recortó las distancias y se pegó a ella, entreabriendo la bata de satén al colar una pierna entre las suyas.

Zoya emitió un suspiro entrecortado cuando le recorrió el interior de los labios con la punta de la lengua. Tomándolo como una invitación, Kaidan entró en su boca, iniciando un beso lento y profundo.

Un beso que decía _ayúdame, te necesito_. _Hazme olvidarla_. Un beso con todo el cuerpo, con todos los sentidos.

Ella respondió del mismo modo, aferrándose a sus hombros con ambas manos y presionando la pierna de Kaidan entre sus muslos.

_Sus últimas palabras flotaron en el aire, entre los dos. Shepard bajó la mirada hasta su boca, un instante antes de rodearle el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella, con brusquedad. Kaidan experimentó una sensación de vértigo en el estómago cuando sus labios se encontraron y su pulso se aceleró al sentir los dedos de la comandante recorriendo la cicatriz que cubría su implante._

El recuerdo de la primera vez que había besado a Shepard se hizo tan intenso que, por un instante, olvidó que era Zoya quien estaba en sus brazos. Incómodo, cambió el ángulo del beso y la estrechó más contra sí, buscando con desesperación bloquear sus pensamientos, vaciar su mente. Encontrar en ella algo que le hiciera olvidar.

_Las manos de Kaidan rodearon la cintura de Shepard, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella pegó sus caderas a él, dejándole sostener parte del peso de su cuerpo. Sus bocas se devoraban después de tan larga espera, girando, tanteando, enfrentándose continuamente._

Se apartó, aturdido. Una bruma de irrealidad lo rodeaba todo. Parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo a la mujer que tenía delante. Zoya le acarició una mejilla y se preparó para hablar, probablemente para preguntarle una vez más si se encontraba bien.

Kaidan la acalló, volviendo a sus labios, suplicándole que detuviera el agujero negro en que se había convertido su corazón, antes de que se lo tragara todo salvo los recuerdos Shepard.

_Ella lo besaba de un modo exigente, casi posesivo. Cuando sus labios se juntaban, hacía que sintiera que le pertenecía. A su boca, a sus brazos. Que era allí donde debía estar y que sería mejor para él que no tuviera dudas al respecto porque, le gustara o no, no pensaba soltarlo._

Zoya era diferente. Ella era toda suavidad, entrega y suspiros. Era descanso, pero no paz. Distracción, pero no un refugio.

Kaidan comprendió que todo esfuerzo era inútil. Porque, incluso, mientras la besaba, en el fondo de su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Shepard. Y se odiaba por ello, con cada fibra de su ser.

Así que se apartó, despacio, culpable. Zoya tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo le sonrió, labios enrojecidos y ojos brillantes. Por primera vez parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Eso hizo que Kaidan se sintiera aún más miserable que cuando había usado la biótica contra su mejor amigo. En ese instante odió a Shepard con todas sus fuerzas. La odió por haberle permitido quererla, por corresponderle, por todas y cada una de las noches que pasaron juntos. Por echarlo de su lado, por darle la orden directa de abandonar la Normandía, por morir. Por dejarlo solo y roto, marcado para siempre, incapaz de enamorarse de nadie más.

—¿Quieres… quieres pasar? —susurró Zoya tras unos instantes, señalando la puerta de su casa con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kaidan quería entrar en su apartamento. Desnudarla, besarla por todo el cuerpo y hacerle el amor. Pero no esa noche, no así, no con el fantasma de Shepard flotando en su mente. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

—Será mejor que no lo haga —dijo, soltándola con suavidad y retrocediendo un paso —Hoy no.

Zoya lo contempló durante unos instantes, sin decir nada. Kaidan se sentía tan avergonzado, tan culpable, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la vista hasta el entramado del suelo.

—Comprendo —murmuró ella al cabo de unos segundos. Su tono era quedo, triste. No lo comprendía, pero era demasiado considerada para reconocerlo. Y Kaidan lo agradecía, porque no podía decirle la verdad, no podía contarle qué lo había llevado a presentarse borracho en su apartamento a altas horas de la noche, ni por qué ese día había ido de mal en peor.  Sólo quería que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Necesitaba salir de allí. El pulso le latía en las sienes, como un tambor, y tenía la sensación de que las paredes se inclinaban hacia él. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle tanto que apenas podía pensar.

—Yo… tengo que irme —susurró con voz ronca. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, que le debía una disculpa y una explicación, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de dársela. Así que la besó en la mejilla antes de que pudiera responderle y se dio media vuelta apresuradamente. Sin embargo, la mano de Zoya lo detuvo antes de que llegara al ascensor.

—Espera —pidió ella. Kaidan se giró despacio, sin reunir el valor para mirarla a los ojos —No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres, pero es obvio que no te encuentras bien.

No respondió. No quería mentirle y su estado era tan evidente que cualquier intento de disimularlo resultaría absurdo. Zoya le dio unos segundos, aguardando a que dijera algo. Cuando entendió que Kaidan no iba a hablar, le tomó una mano con suavidad.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello, al menos deja que llame a un Rapidtrans para que te lleve a casa.

Kaidan se atrevió por fin a sostenerle la mirada. Encontró preocupación en su rostro, pero ningún reproche, y de algún modo eso hizo que todo fuera todavía más difícil.

—Gracias, Zoya, pero prefiero ir caminando —dijo. Ella separó los labios para rebatirle, pero Kaidan continuó antes de que pudiera añadir nada —Estaré bien, en serio. Hablaremos mañana.

Dándole un suave apretón en la mano, Kaidan la soltó y entró en el ascensor. Y esta vez, Zoya no le detuvo.

 

**_IV_ **

 

Un insistente pitido interrumpió la quietud que reinaba en su pequeño apartamento, sacándolo de su profundo sueño. También despertó un dolor de cabeza terrible, producido por una mezcla entre la resaca y su viejo implante L2.

Aturdido, Kaidan se incorporó, tratando de apartar las sábanas que se habían enredado con su cuerpo. Una luz verde parpadeaba en el terminal que había sobre su escritorio, acompañando el pitido. Tenía que tratarse de un mensaje urgente.

Se levantó, sintiéndose levemente mareado, y caminó descalzo hasta el ordenador. Tras pulsar un par de teclas, el insoportable sonido y la luz verde se apagaron, y en la pantalla apareció un correo enviado por canal urgente. El remitente era Anderson y el contenido muy breve:

“ _Reúnete conmigo en mi despacho lo más pronto posible. Es urgente_ ”.

Le hubiera gustado darse una buena ducha y tomarse un café cargado para despejarse, pero eso tendría que esperar. Se permitió lavarse la cara y meterse un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en la boca, que tragó con la ayuda de un poco de agua. Después, se cambió de ropa y salió a toda prisa de su apartamento, rumbo a la embajada.

 

**_V_ **

 

Anderson lo esperaba en su despacho, contemplando las vistas del Presidium desde la terraza. Al sentir su presencia se volvió, despacio. El antiguo capitán de la Normandía era un hombre duro, curtido en mil batallas, pero Kaidan notó que había algo que lo preocupaba.

Tal vez el gesto de impaciencia con que respondió a su saludo militar, o quizás el hecho de que lo invitara a tomar asiento mientras que él permanecía de pie.

—Comandante Alenko, gracias por venir tan deprisa —dijo, enlazando las manos a la espalda.

—Dijiste que era urgente, señor.

—Lo es.

Sin embargo, el prolongado silencio que siguió a sus palabras parecía contradecirlas. Finalmente carraspeó y se enderezó.

—Comandante, no sé bien cómo decir esto, así que iré al grano. He recibido información que apunta a que la comandante Shepard podría estar viva.

Kaidan se sintió como si hubiese estado caminando por la superficie de un lago helado que se hubiera resquebrajado de repente, atrapándolo en sus gélidas profundidades. El corazón paralizado, los músculos tensos, la respiración interrumpida con brusquedad. No había imaginado un escenario así ni en sus más disparatados sueños, ni siquiera durante su borrachera de la noche anterior. Una cosa era escuchar un rumor en la boca de dos completas desconocidas que bebían cerveza en un bar y otra muy diferente era oírselo decir a Anderson.

—Sé que resulta difícil de creer. Yo mismo me negaba a darle ningún crédito. Sin embargo… —Anderson hizo una pausa y miró a Kaidan a los ojos, con expresión grave —tenemos ciertas evidencias.

—¿Evidencias? ¿Qué evidencias? —sus palabras sonaron atropelladas, disparadas de su boca a toda velocidad. Sin ser consciente de ello se había inclinado hacia delante en su asiento y sus manos se cerraban sobre los reposabrazos con una fuerza brutal.

—Varios testigos afirman haberla visto en Omega. No todos son borrachos o delincuentes. Hay soldados de la Alianza, salarianos del servicio de inteligencia infiltrados en la estación espacial… y luego está esto.

Anderson tomó una foto que hasta el momento reposaba bocabajo sobre su escritorio y se la acercó a Kaidan. Cuando la cogió entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban con violencia.

Con una horrible sensación de anticipación acelerando sus latidos y entorpeciendo su respiración, Kaidan bajó los ojos hasta la imagen. Entonces la vio.

Era Shepard. La calidad de la fotografía dejaba mucho que desear, como si se tratara de un fotograma extraído de una cinta de seguridad. Estaba en blanco y negro y un poco borrosa, pero Kaidan la reconocería en cualquier parte. No llevaba su armadura de N7 y la acompañaban un salariano y una mujer humana a los que no había visto jamás, y no obstante era ella. A pesar del pelo corto y de las cicatrices desluciendo sus rasgos, no tenía dudas.

Mantenía la pose resoluta, erguida y ligeramente masculina que era tan propia de ella. Los brazos cruzados, la forma obstinada de la barbilla, los labios carnosos, el rifle de francotiradora a la espalda… todo resultaba tan familiar que dolía.

—Esto es… es imposible —murmuró Kaidan. Se vio obligado a parpadear, al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Podría ser un montaje —concedió Anderson. Por su tono, era imposible decir si deseaba que lo fuera o no —La fotografía nos llegó de forma anónima. Sin embargo, corrobora el testimonio de quienes aseguran haberla visto. Dicen que se marchó de Omega hace unos días, con el salariano y la mujer que ves en la imagen.

Kaidan tenía tantos pensamientos gestándose en su cabeza que era incapaz de ponerlos en orden. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Era esa mujer Shepard o se trataba de un engaño? Su instinto le decía que era ella… ¿o era su corazón, aferrándose una vez más a un clavo ardiendo? Pero si se trataba de Shepard, de la verdadera Shepard, ¿dónde había estado esos dos años? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido en el espacio cuando la Normandía fue destruida? Y si lo había logrado, ¿por qué no había ido a buscarle? ¿Por qué había permanecido oculta todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué hacía en Omega y quién era esa gente que iba con ella? ¿Cómo era todo eso posible?

—Hay más —anunció el consejero. Kaidan se limitó a mirarlo, sin decir una palabra. Ya no sabía qué más esperar —Los testigos afirman que Shepard tiene una nave, una versión nueva y mejorada de la Normandía SR1, que ha sido construida por Cerberus. Si es verdaderamente ella, todo parece apuntar a que colabora con ellos, aunque desconocemos por qué.

Su mente procesaba la información a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a todo eso. Recordó a Sun Rae, la humana del bar, contándole a su esposa que Shepard viajaba en una nave con el logo de Cerberus. También había mencionado algo sobre un doctor salariano que la había ayudado a curar una plaga en Omega.

Haciendo un esfuerzo podría llegar a creerlo todo. Que había sobrevivido, que había pasado esos dos años oculta en alguna parte, sin contactar con él ni con la Alianza por alguna razón, que había aprendido a curar plagas, que había construido una nueva nave con los restos de la anterior y algo de chatarra galáctica. Todo, salvo que estaba con Cerberus.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido —dijo y fue el primer sorprendido con la rabia contenida que destilaba su voz —Shepard nunca trabajaría con una organización terrorista. Jamás.

Kaidan había estado a su lado cuando se habían topado con muchas de las atrocidades de Cerberus. Experimentos con humanos, cascarones, zombies de la thoriana, rachnis; lo que le hicieron al almirante Kahoku, la falsa baliza de emergencia para guiar a sus hombres hasta una muerte horrible a manos de una fauces trilladoras… y docenas de acciones deleznables más. Si Shepard estaba viva, ¿por qué iba a colaborar con ellos? Eso resultaba aún más inverosímil que el hecho de que no hubiese regresado con él y con la Alianza.

—Opino lo mismo, pero si algo nos enseñó Shepard es a no desestimar las evidencias cuando están ahí, por muy difíciles de creer que resulten.

El consejero sonaba sereno, apaciguador. Kaidan trató de calmarse y disimular que toda esa conversación lo estaba rompiendo por dentro. Se sentía como si estuviesen deshilachando a zarpazos los remiendos con que había tratado de recomponerse durante los dos últimos años, pero no podía dejar que él lo notara.

—De momento he intentado contactar con ella, invitándola a venir a la Ciudadela a explicarnos su versión de la historia —continuó el consejero.

—¿Contactar con ella? ¿Cómo, señor?

Anderson se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó asiento, situándose frente a él. Kaidan se percató de que sus manos se cerraron en puño antes de responder, como si todo aquello también le doliera.

—He escrito a la red de Cerberus —dijo, y por primera vez su voz denotó el más leve atisbo de emoción. Una mezcla entre disgusto y preocupación —Aunque si es cierto que está con ellos, hay pocas probabilidades de que le pasen mi mensaje. Es por eso por lo que te he llamado, comandante. Necesito tu ayuda en este asunto.

—Puedes contar conmigo, señor —declaró Kaidan, y era cierto. Anderson no podría encontrar a nadie más dispuesto a colaborar para llegar al fondo de esa cuestión. Si Shepard estaba viva, él… simplemente necesitaba saberlo.

—Sabes que llevamos tiempo sospechando que las desapariciones en las colonias humanas del Sistema Terminus están de algún modo relacionadas con Cerberus. Hemos recibido el soplo de que su próximo objetivo puede ser Horizonte, un pequeño planeta del sistema Lera. Si es cierto que Shepard está con ellos, existen muchas posibilidades de que se dirija hacia allí. Quiero que vayas a Horizonte cuanto antes. Oficialmente vas a asegurar la colonia e instalar un sistema de defensa: torretas, boyas de comunicación, algún que otro arsenal… Tu verdadera misión allí será investigar cualquier rastro de Cerberus…o de la comandante Shepard.

Kaidan se puso en pie y se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo el saludo militar. Si Shepard estaba en Horizonte, si existía la más mínima posibilidad de pudiera encontrarla allí tarde o temprano…quería salir cuanto antes.

—Partiré de inmediato, señor —declaró.

Anderson asintió y aflojó las manos, como si hubiese liberado parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando al poder compartir ese asunto con él.

—Es probable que sea una misión larga, así que tómate el resto del día libre. Mañana a primera hora habrá una nave esperándote en el muelle de la Alianza. Te enviaré la información a tu terminal. Sé que no es necesario que te recuerde la importancia de que todo esto no salga de aquí. Si resulta ser cierto… —Anderson dejó el resto de la frase en el aire pero lo que callaba era obvio —Buena suerte, Comandante Alenko.

Kaidan se despidió y abandonó la embajada humana, sintiéndose como si alguien hubiese cogido su mundo y lo hubiese puesto del revés. Otra vez.

 

**_VI_ **

 

Cuando llamó al intercomunicador del apartamento de Demba, el Presidium aún estaba desperezándose. Lo más probable era que su amigo todavía estuviese durmiendo, dado que hacía apenas un par de horas que se había iniciado el ciclo diurno en el anillo central de la Ciudadela. Aunque el distrito de Kithoi no tenía luz artificial, la mayoría de sus habitantes se regía por los ciclos del Presidium. Demba se regía por el suyo propio. Cuando estaba de permiso, podía dormir quince o dieciséis horas seguidas. Según él, los bióticos necesitaban descansar el doble que un soldado medio. Kaidan estaba de acuerdo, pero sus frecuentes migrañas y su costumbre de pensar demasiado le impedían conciliar el sueño muy a menudo.

Esa vez, Demba le abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, casi como si hubiese estado esperándolo. No parecía sorprendido de verlo allí, pero sí aliviado. Tenía los párpados hinchados y llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, como si no hubiera pegado ojo.

Kaidan tuvo la terrible sospecha de que quizás se había pasado la noche en vela buscándolo y con eso la culpabilidad que lo carcomía se hizo aún más insoportable.

—Lo siento —disparó, a modo de saludo.

Demba mostró una sonrisa cansada antes de invitarlo a entrar con un gesto. Kaidan lo siguió al interior del apartamento. Como de costumbre, estaba hecho un desastre. Un uniforme arrugado en el suelo, cajas de pizzas vacía sobre la barra americana de la cocina y una revista con una asari ligera de ropa en la portada tirada en el sofá.

—¿Lo dices por el empujón de anoche? Hasta un bebé sin implantes me hubiese sacudido con más fuerza  —dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá. Hablaba con tono ligero, como si todo aquello no hubiese sido más que un malentendido del que algún día se reirían.

Saber que Demba no estaba enfadado no hacía que Kaidan se sintiera mejor. Casi al contrario. Era consciente de que era un amigo terrible y de que no se merecía tanta comprensión y paciencia.

—De cualquier modo, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención —insistió — Yo… perdí el control.

Demba le lanzó una larga mirada llena de preocupación. Después lo invitó a sentarse. Kaidan tomó asiento a su lado, apartando con cuidado la revista de la asari semidesnuda.

—¿Qué sucedió cuando fuiste a por más cerveza? No te pasaba algo así desde el incidente con el bastardo de Vyrnnus. 

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano. Era evidente que le debía una explicación, pero todo se había vuelto mucho más complicado y real de lo que lo era cuando salió del Martika’s. Ahora, la presunta vuelta de Shepard se había convertido en un asunto oficial y clasificado.

—Es información confidencial —musitó.

—Y una mierda —Demba desestimó su evasiva con un ademán desdeñoso —Me pasé la mitad de la noche buscándote por todo Zakera, incluso escribí a Zoya para averiguar si sabía algo de ti. ¿Quieres que te perdone por dejarme colgado sin pagar la última ronda? Bien, pues empieza a hablar. Ya.

Kaidan suspiró y con voz baja y cascada empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido en el Martika’s cuando fue a pedir otra ronda de cerveza. Como de costumbre, Demba escuchó pacientemente sin interrumpirle ni hacer preguntas, ni siquiera cuando Kaidan se iba por las ramas, se detenía a mitad de una frase o intercalaba recuerdos de las misiones en que había acompañado a Shepard sin ninguna explicación previa. Cuando llegó a la parte de la historia en que aparecía Anderson, se volvió mucho más críptico y no entró en detalles. Tan sólo le comunicó que le habían asignado la misión de descubrir si los rumores eran ciertos. No hizo ninguna mención sobre la fotografía de Shepard que había visto ni del soplo que Anderson había recibido sobre su posible paradero.

Una vez hubo terminado su relato, Demba se quedó callado durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Joder —balbució al final —Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Revivirlo todo había despertado de nuevo su adormilada jaqueca. El doctor de la Alianza que solía encargarse de sus revisiones y exámenes médicos creía que el origen de sus migrañas era tensional. Kaidan ya había llegado a esa conclusión mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando se encontraba preocupado, estresado o nervioso, el dolor de cabeza tardaba poco en hacer acto de presencia. En ese momento se sentía así, además de triste, confuso, furioso y profundamente esperanzado, por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

—Kaidan, no te precipites —Demba le puso una mano en el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Lo más lógico es que todo sea un rumor alimentado por Cerberus con la intención de lavar un poco su imagen. Supongo que Anderson no te enviaría a investigarlo si no tuviera algún indicio, pero es probable que todo conduzca a una trampa de Cerberus. Sé que resulta tentador dejarse llevar por la ilusión de que Shepard está viva y ojalá sea cierto, pero los dos sabemos que es imposible.

Demba estaba siendo racional y lo más probable era que no se equivocara. Pero la fotografía, los testimonios de tanta gente, el soplo sobre Horizonte… todo creaba una duda razonable sobre el regreso de Shepard, y a pesar de lo que había sufrido antes de lograr aceptar que estaba muerta, Kaidan no podía evitar aferrarse con desesperación a la posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido.

—No te preocupes por mí, Demba. Estaré bien —le aseguró. No era una mentira, sino más bien una declaración de intenciones. Sentía que en Horizonte alcanzaría la paz que había estado buscando durante dos años, de un modo u otro.

 

El teniente arqueó una ceja, dando a entender que no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta. Pero por alguna razón, no insistió en el tema. En su lugar, se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y le lanzó una mirada curiosa que hizo que Kaidan se pusiera en guardia.

—Muy bien —concedió —Y ahora dime, ¿qué pasó anoche con Zoya?

 

**_VII_ **

 

Kaidan esperó a Zoya a la salida de los laboratorios de la Fundación Sirta. Había decidido presentarse por sorpresa después de desistir de enviarle un mensaje a su omniherramienta al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué escribirle.

Esperaba que le llegara algún tipo de iluminación a la hora de hablar sobre la noche anterior. Después de salir del apartamento de Demba le había dado muchas vueltas a qué decirle y qué callar. Nunca le había hablado de Shepard, aunque sí había mencionado alguna vez el tiempo que sirvió en la Normandía SR1; nada que no fuese de dominio público, a excepción quizás de alguna anécdota interesante e inofensiva en la que la comandante nunca estaba involucrada.

No la omitía de manera consciente, o al menos no lo hacía con intención de ocultarle a Zoya lo que había habido entre los dos. Sencillamente hablar de Shepard resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Sin embargo, si era cierto que estaba viva… ¿seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por él? Parecía poco probable, dado que no le había contactado durante esos dos años, permitiéndole creer que estaba muerta. Pero, aun así, ¿dónde dejaría eso su relación con Zoya?

Demba le había aconsejado no precipitarse. Por lo que sabían, el regreso de Shepard no era más que castillos en el aire y, hasta que no confirmara su veracidad o falsedad, no podía tomar ninguna decisión. Confiaba en que Horizonte aclarara sus ideas.

Mientras tanto, le debía una explicación y unas disculpas a Zoya.

La vio salir de los laboratorios cinco minutos después, con un pad de datos en la mano. Cuando levantó la vista de la pantalla y lo encontró sentado en un banco al otro lado de la calle, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Parecía contenta de verlo allí y Kaidan no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Se levantó y esperó a que Zoya llegara hasta él. Cuando lo hizo, lo saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla. Kaidan le puso una mano en la cintura y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel. Le hubiera gustado que ese fuese su último recuerdo de ella antes de partir hacia Horizonte, pero no podía ser. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

—Me alegro de verte, Kaidan. Espero que te encuentres mejor —dijo y en su tono había genuina preocupación. Ningún reproche.

—Sí, sobre eso... Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? —preguntó él. Zoya accedió y decidieron ir al restaurante ruso que tanto le gustaba. Como se encontraba en el distrito de Tayseri, tomaron un Rapidtrans. Por el camino, Kaidan se interesó por cómo le había ido en el trabajo, pero ella no se mostró tan locuaz como de costumbre.

La conversación fue incómoda y al final acabaron guardado silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Una vez allí, se hizo evidente que Zoya estaba tan nerviosa como él. Apenas comía, aunque bebía pequeños sorbos de su vaso de agua continuamente y, entre bocado y bocado, retorcía la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre el regazo. Kaidan no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba haciéndolo.

No la veía tan frenética desde la primera vez que quedaron a solas. Se dio cuenta de que, como era lógico, su comportamiento de la noche anterior le había causado inseguridad. Se había presentado en medio de la noche en su apartamento y la había besado como si no hubiera mañana, para luego escabullirse sin ninguna explicación.

—Escucha, Zoya, sobre lo que pasó anoche… Quiero pedirte disculpas, no estuvo bien aparecer en tu casa a esas horas y…

—No tienes que disculparte por besarme, Kaidan —lo interrumpió ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al decirlo y apartó la mirada enseguida. Los dedos le temblaban cuando cogió su vaso de agua y se lo llevó una vez más a los labios.

Kaidan atrapó su mano antes de que volviera a ocultarla bajo el mantel para maltratar a la servilleta.

—No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero sí del cómo —aseguró. Quería que eso le quedara claro —No puedo darte detalles, algunos son confidenciales y otros son… demasiado dolorosos, pero te debo una explicación. Dos años atrás pasó algo. Yo… yo perdí a… alguien —Kaidan hizo una pausa, tratando desesperadamente de forzar las palabras a salir de su boca. Referirse a Shepard como “alguien cercana a él” le parecía casi un insulto. Había sido su comandante, su compañera, la persona a la que había amado. Como si intuyera las violentas emociones que lo sacudían, Zoya giró su mano bajo la de Kaidan, y le dio un suave apretón —Eso fue… Me destrozó, pensaba que nunca me recuperaría. Ahora estoy mejor, en gran parte gracias a ti, pero anoche descubrí algo relacionado con aquello…

Kaidan se detuvo. Sentía la boca seca y el corazón latiéndole como si estuviese en el campo de batalla. No había dicho gran cosa pero cada palabra le había costado un infierno. Zoya asintió con suavidad, dándole a entender que le escuchaba y que no tenía prisa. Hubo algo en su gesto que le recordó a Demba, a su paciencia cada vez que Kaidan intentaba poner en voz alta sus pensamientos, y eso le hizo más fácil continuar.

—No me lo esperaba. Fue como revivirlo todo de nuevo. Así que fui a un bar, bebí más de la cuenta y sin ser consciente de ello, acabé en tu edificio… Mañana dejo la Ciudadela, Zoya. Me destinan a una misión en otro sistema que está relacionada con todo este asunto. Puede llevar semanas, incluso meses. Quizás cuando vuelva pueda contártelo todo, pero no quería irme sin aclarar al menos esto.

Zoya movió la mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kaidan. Ya no sabía si era ella la que temblaba o si tal vez lo hacía él. Lo único que tenía claro era que agradecía el contacto con todo su corazón porque eso significaba que le perdonaba.

—No te preocupes, esperaré —prometió Zoya.

Y por un momento, Kaidan deseó que los rumores sobre Shepard fuesen falsos y su mundo tan sencillo como el día anterior a esas horas.

 

**_VIII_ **

 

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto a despertar cuando regresó a su apartamento y encontró un mensaje de Anderson con información táctica sobre la misión. Ya que su cometido oficial era reforzar las inexistentes defensas de Horizonte, Kaidan decidió que necesitaba nuevos mods para su omniherramienta. Aunque sólo le apetecía tumbarse en la cama con todas las luces apagadas hasta que llegara la hora de partir, se obligó a salir de nuevo y regresar al distrito de Zakera. 

Saronis Applications era una tienda especializada en software y tecnología puntera del nivel 26, regentada por un simpático salariano llamado Marab. Kaidan era un cliente habitual e incluso gozaba de un pequeño descuento así que, como no tenía ganas de explorar la zona comercial, se dirigió directamente hacia allí.

Marab le puso al día sobre las últimas actualizaciones de omniherramienta, software defensivo y redes de seguridad, lo que soló incrementó su dolor de cabeza. Kaidan aceptó sus recomendaciones, deseoso de marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Hizo la transferencia de créditos desde la cuenta que Anderson había habilitado para financiar la misión y se despidió del vendedor, con ganas de llegar a su apartamento cuanto antes.

En sus prisas por salir de Saronis Applications, casi tropezó con una quariana. Dio un paso atrás y se preparó para disculparse, cuando la alienígena lo interrumpió.

—¿Kaidan? —inquirió. La luz de su comunicador se iluminó brevemente al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Tali? ¿Tali’ Zorah? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó él, atónito. Era difícil diferenciar a un quariano de otro, pero la dulce voz de Tali era inconfundible. No obstante, estaba cambiada. Su traje era de un material distinto y un broche de bronce en lo alto del pecho sujetaba el pañuelo de intrincado diseño que recubría su casco. Parecía más alta y madura que la última vez que se vieron. Incluso su postura era diferente. Irradiaba más seguridad en sí misma, muy lejos de la chiquilla nerviosa a la que vio por primera vez en un callejón cercano al Antro de Chora.

—Sí, soy yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaidan. Me alegro mucho de verte —lo saludó ella. Por su tono, era evidente que estaba contenta de reencontrarse con él, pero Kaidan se sentía como si acabara de ver a un viejo fantasma. Un día normal se alegraría de volver a ver a Tali, pero toparse con ella justo cuando acababa de enterarse de que era posible que Shepard viviera, sólo lo hacía todo mucho más real. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la culpa, así que se obligó a sonreír y comportarse con normalidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a conseguir tecnología y algunas herramientas difíciles de encontrar fuera la Ciudadela —explicó Tali —Los necesito para…bueno, una misión.

Kaidan reconocía a la perfección el titubeo previo a la palabra ‘misión’. Siempre hacía acto de presencia cuando no podías dar más información sobre tus actividades.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —continuó ella, cambiando de tema —Ha pasado tiempo desde el último mensaje que nos enviamos. Pareces… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada. Kaidan era consciente de que no debía de tener muy buen aspecto, pero lo cierto es que tampoco lo tenía la última vez que se vieron —…cansado. ¿La Alianza sigue sin darte ningún respiro?

Se podría decir más bien que era Kaidan el que no le había dado un respiro a la Alianza durante los dos años transcurridos desde la destrucción de la Normandía. Apenas había visto a sus padres o hecho vida social a excepción de sus salidas con Demba, y con Zoya en los últimos tiempos.

—Algo así —sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y sarcástica al mismo tiempo —Me han ascendido a Comandante.

—Vaya, ¡eso es genial!

Se dedicaron a ponerse al día durante los siguientes minutos, obstaculizando la entrada de la tienda. En virtud de su amistad, Marab no les pidió que se movieran, incluso se retiró al almacén.

Tali le explicó que se había ganado el título de Vas Neema, tras regresar de su peregrinaje con los datos sobre los geth que Shepard le había dado. Ahora era consideraba una adulta para los quarianos, lo que explicaba el cambio en su traje ambiental. Además, el Almirantazgo solía encargarle misiones importantes y ella se sentía muy orgullosa de contribuir al bienestar de la Flota. Kaidan escuchó más que habló, respondiendo escuetamente a las preguntas de Tali y cambiando de tema con delicadeza. No le apetecía hablar de él, ni de su vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que había otro quariano esperando fuera de la tienda. Llevaba un traje muy similar a una armadura y acariciaba la escopeta que llevaba sujeta a la cintura con aire nervioso. A juzgar por el modo en que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, Kaidan se dio cuenta de que se sentía inquieto.

—Es Kal’Reegar, un marine de la Flota —explicó Tali, al percatarse de que Kaidan lo estaba observando —Es su primera visita a la Ciudadela. Le sugerí que se quedara en la lanzadera pero se negó. No quería que viniera sola. Supongo que debería continuar con mis compras, pero me ha alegrado mucho verte.

—A mí también, Tali —aseguró Kaidan, y estrechó la mano de tres dedos que la quariana le tendió —Cuídate.

—Tú también, Kaidan.

Él asintió y salió de Saronis Applications pero, movido por un impulso, regresó al interior a los pocos segundos. Tali se volvió hacia él, expectante. Marab puso una mueca de resignación y se apoyó sobre el mostrador, aburrido.

—Tali… ¿alguna vez piensas en el tiempo que pasamos en la Normandía? ¿En… — Kaidan cerró los ojos un instante, reuniendo fuerzas para continuar —… en Shepard?

La quariana bajó la cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo. A Kaidan le consoló un poco saber que no era el único que echaba de menos los viejos tiempos.

—Por supuesto. Extraño la nave, a su tripulación…y a Shepard. Sobre todo a Shepard —confesó ella.

Kaidan tardó unos segundos en contestar, sacudido por una oleada de nostalgia muy intensa. Recordó el suave ronroneo del motor de la Normandía, como un gato dormido. Había servido y viajado en muchas naves, pero ninguna sonaba como ella. A Tali siempre le había parecido demasiado silenciosa, lo que le impedía conciliar al sueño. A Kaidan, el leve zumbido lo calmaba. Nunca había tenido tan pocas migrañas como a bordo de la Normandía y la mayoría de ellas habían sido causadas por Shepard. Desde luego no porque fuese una Comandante mandona, con tendencia a dar órdenes a gritos, todo lo contrario. Sus jaquecas se debían a que era muy consciente de que enamorarse de su superior estaba prohibido.

Recordó todas las noches en que el dolor de cabeza le impedía conciliar el sueño y acababa en el comedor, bebiendo café muy cargado. A menudo se encontraba con Tali allí y hablaban durante horas. Ella siempre le había gustado. Había sido, junto a Ashley, Joker y, por supuesto, Shepard, el miembro de la tripulación con quien había mantenido una relación más estrecha.

Kaidan se preguntó si debía contarle los rumores del regreso de Shepard, pero luego decidió que, hasta que llegara al fondo del asunto, lo mejor era guardar silencio y ser prudente. No quería ilusionar a Tali y crearle falsas esperanzas, porque lo más probable era que todo fuese un engaño.

—Yo también —dijo al fin.

Tali lo observó durante unos segundos, sus ojos apenas dos puntos de luz que se insinuaban a través de la máscara. Finalmente dio un paso hacia él y alzó una mano como si fuese a ponérsela en el hombro, pero en el último momento la bajó. Parecía nerviosa y dubitativa de repente.

—Kaidan, yo… —comenzó —Tú… Hay algo que quizás…

Era obvio que quería decirle algo, pero no parecía capaz de hacerlo. Kaidan aguardó unos segundos, dándole tiempo para organizar sus ideas, pero como Tali no continuó, decidió animarla un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia —la quariana retrocedió el paso que había dado y le mostró las palmas de las manos, a modo de disculpa —Tan sólo cuídate.

Kaidan asintió. Se despidió con un gesto de Tali y Marab, y abandonó la tienda.

 

**_IX_ **

 

A la mañana siguiente, el comandante Kaidan Alenko partió del muelle D24 a bordo de la SSV Alaska, una pequeña nave de transporte de la Alianza que lo llevaría a Horizonte junto a un reducido equipo de soldados seleccionados por Anderson en persona.

Horas más tarde, una fragata colosal con las letras Normandía SR2 grabadas en los laterales, atracaría en el muelle B17, en el distrito de Zakera. Una mujer, acompañada por un salariano y un humano de piel oscura, bajarían de ella. El guardia de Seg-C encargado de los escáneres biométricos de la entrada creería que el sistema que tantos créditos había costado a la Ciudadela era un completo desastre, pues afirmaba que el ADN de aquella mujer coincidía con el de una soldado muerta dos años atrás. El Capitán Bailey le daría la orden de dejarla pasar a través del intercomunicador y confirmaría los datos biométricos de la recién llegada.

Después, le indicaría cómo llegar a la embajada. Cuando la mujer y sus compañeros tomaran un Rapidtrans siguiendo su consejo, Armando Bailey escribiría un mensaje al consejero humano, enviado por canal prioritario.

Unos minutos después, las puertas automáticas del despacho de David Edward Anderson se abrirían para dar paso a tres visitantes. Un hombre negro al que no había visto jamás, el salariano de la fotografía en Omega y la mujer que había enviado a buscar a Alenko.

—Shepard —murmuraría, sin creerse del todo lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—Señor, he recibido tu mensaje —explicaría la comandante, dando un paso hacia él. Y entonces Anderson comprendería que los fantasmas no llevaban sábanas vaporosas ni bolas de plomo atadas al tobillo, sino una armadura negra con el símbolo de Cerberus y una telaraña de cicatrices endureciéndole el rostro —Creo que tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a [geniusonceayear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear) por su ayuda, aliento, sugerencias, correcciones e ideas. Musa y beta todo en uno :D
> 
> Continuará... (aunque aún no sé cómo xD)


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy completamente atontada y al final del capítulo anterior puse que Shepard se presentaba ante Anderson en compañía de Jacob y Garrus. El problema es que antes había establecido que en ese momento de la historia todavía no había reclutado a Garrus. Así que lo he reemplazado por Mordin. Siento no respetar ni mi propio canon.

**Sobre Horizonte**

_Parte III_

**_I_ **

Contemplar la fotografía dolía, pero sus ojos la buscaban una y otra vez, como si tuviese una especie de imán. Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio en un vano intento de que dejaran de temblar, Shepard observaba el retrato, casi sorprendida de que la expresión de paz de Kaidan, su mirada perdida, no hubiese cambiado tras su encuentro en Horizonte, reflejando la furia y la decepción con que él la había mirado después de que mencionara que había pasado dos años en coma mientras Cerberus la reconstruía.

“ _Así que es cierto_ ” había dicho, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, “ _Estás con Cerberus ahora”_.Segundos antes la había estrechado entre sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y colando las manos por debajo de las armas que llevaba a la espalda para acercarla más a él. Shepard recordaba perfectamente la forma en que su pelo le había rozado la sien y su barba incipiente le había raspado por un instante la mejilla. Recordaba cómo le había rodeado la cintura y cerrado los ojos, envuelta en su abrazo.

Pero sobre todo recordaba el sentimiento de que por fin las cosas encajaban, de haber dado con algo que había estado buscando desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos en la estación Lázaro, de que el universo, la galaxia y ella recuperaban el equilibrio y todo dejaba de ser extraño y lejano.

Sin embargo, esa sensación se había desvanecido tan pronto como él había dado un paso atrás y le había dicho que una vez la había querido, en pasado, porque había tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidarla mientras Shepard aún sentía que la había besado por última vez hacía poco más de un mes. Después habían llegado los reproches sobre Cerberus y el _“¿Tú también, Garrus?”_ como si no esperara que el turiano pudiera seguir a su lado ahora que colaboraba con terroristas.

Shepard no estaba segura de qué hubiera hecho si Garrus no hubiese estado con ella en esa misión. No sólo al final, cuando encontró a Kaidan, sino antes, cuando empezaron a descubrir a colonos paralizados por los enjambres de buscadores, pestilentes vainas vacías abandonadas por todas partes y, una vez más, cascarones, como viejos fantasmas salidos de Eden Prime. Y en medio de todo eso, la enloquecedora certeza de que Kaidan estaba allí, en alguna parte, o peor aún, en el interior de la nave recolectora, y que quizás era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Probablemente hubiese cometido alguna locura más de la cuenta de no haber tenido a Garrus guardándole las espaldas y cubriéndola del fuego enemigo cuando se exponía demasiado en sus prisas por acabar con los recolectores y llegar hasta su nave. De no haber notado su mano en el hombro obligándola a cubrirse cuando el Pretoriano descargó sobre ella su letal disparo, de no haberla instado a calmarse con un simple “ _Shepard_ ” cuando gritó a SID por el intercomunicador que activara las malditas torretas defensivas de una vez. De no haber bajado su brazo con suavidad, casi con dulzura, cuando empezó a vaciar su último cargador de munición térmica en un intento tan desesperado como inútil de detener a la nave recolectora que despegaba de Horizonte, llevándose a la mitad de su población y tal vez a Kaidan en su interior. De no haber negado con la cabeza antes siquiera de que expusiera en voz alta su idea de lanzar a la Normandía SR2 contra ella, aun sabiendo que no estaba preparada para plantarle cara.

De no haberlo tenido a su lado, intentando hacer razonar a Kaidan.

Decaída, Shepard apartó la mirada de la fotografía y se sentó. Una parte de ella estaba dolida, la otra terriblemente frustrada. Sabía que le costaría comprender que trabajase con Cerberus. Ni siquiera ella había hecho las paces con ese hecho todavía, a pesar de estar convencida de que era su única alternativa. Pero al menos había creído que la escucharía, que lograría hacerlo entender.

Debía de reconocer que no había estado muy brillante. Había esperado y temido tanto el momento en que al fin lo tendría ante ella, y pese a todo, no había sido capaz de actuar como le hubiera gustado. La ira de Kaidan la había pillado por sorpresa y la había desarmado.

Había pasado de temer por su vida a encontrarse en sus brazos, para luego ser juzgada con una dureza y frialdad que nunca hubiese esperado de él. Kaidan jamás se había enfadado con ella, siempre le había demostrado una fe ciega. Maldita sea, incluso había insultado a Udina y la había animado a secuestrar la Normandía cuando el Consejo los dejó en dique seco.

Cerberus era una organización terrorista con métodos despreciables pero, precisamente por eso, Kaidan debería haber entendido que nunca hubiese colaborado con ellos de tener otra opción. En su lugar la había acusado de traicionar a la Alianza, a él, de ser un títere al que el Hombre Ilusorio manejaba a su antojo utilizando a los segadores como cebo mientras secuestraba a los colonos. Había oído sus explicaciones, pero no la había escuchado.

Y pese a todo, había sido tan estúpida de pedirle que se uniera a ella, cuando era evidente que rechazaría su oferta. Kaidan jamás abandonaría la Alianza. Era íntegro y leal, y si el Alto Mando decidía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todos los colonos del sistema del Terminus eran abducidos, él se resignaría y seguiría sus órdenes porque era un buen soldado. Porque era la clase de persona que podía permitirse el lujo de poner sus principios por encima de todo e irse a dormir con la conciencia tranquila, y Shepard respetaba eso.

Tal vez Kaidan tenía razón, tal vez la equivocada era ella. Pero prefería pasar las noches en vela preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto a permanecer impasible mientras gente inocente moría, aunque eso pusiera una distancia insalvable entre los dos.

Suspirando, tomó la fotografía de Kaidan entre sus manos, preguntándose qué hacer con ella. En ese instante escuchó las puertas automáticas de su camarote abriéndose, así que guardó el marco en el primer cajón que encontró para que su visitante no lo viera.

Se trataba de Garrus. El turiano se detuvo frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos y la observó durante unos segundos sus pequeños pero penetrantes ojos azules. Sabía que estaba intentando encontrar en su rostro señales de cómo se sentía. Shepard agradeció que el lenguaje corporal humano fuese un misterio para él, aunque su estado de ánimo debía de ser bastante evidente.

—¿Te gusta mi camarote? —le preguntó, intentando posponer la conversación que sabía inevitable. Garrus se tomó un momento para contemplarlo todo antes de contestar. Nunca antes había estado allí.

—No está mal si te gusta tener una habitación grande, bonita y lujosa. Pero deberías llenar esa pecera —dijo.

Shepard sonrió con amargura al escuchar sus palabras. Recordaba su pequeño y estúpido acto de rebeldía contra Cerberus, negándose a usarla. Suponía que a esas alturas ya no tenía importancia. Quizás la próxima vez que tomara tierra se compraría unos malditos peces.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Garrus planteándose cómo abordar el tema que lo había llevado a visitarla y Shepard pidiéndole mentalmente que no lo hiciera. No quería hablar más de ello. Ya había tenido bastante con mentir a Joker y a Chambers y escupir al Hombre Ilusorio que se metiera en sus asuntos cuando le preguntó si ya podían dar el asunto de Alenko por cerrado.

Pero Garrus era diferente. Él se merecía la verdad y no aceptaría otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? Aún tengo contactos en la Ciudadela, gente que me debe favores. Kaidan me cae bien pero… —el turiano hizo una pausa cargada de significado —podría hacerlo desaparecer.

Shepard soltó una carcajada breve y seca. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero su ofrecimiento hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. Se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento y se obligó a  guardar el tipo. Quería acabar con esa conversación cuanto antes.

—Estoy bien. Se lo dije a Joker, a Chambers… Estoy bien.

Quedó bastante satisfecha con el tono neutro de su voz. Al menos había sonado un poco más creíble que cuando le dijo a Joker que las cosas con Kaidan no habían ido tan mal. Pero su mejor intento no logró engañar a Garrus, ni siquiera un poco.

—Quizás con los humanos sea diferente pero cuando un turiano necesita convencer a los demás de que está bien, suele significar que no lo está —insistió él.

Shepard apartó la vista de Garrus y se echó hacia delante en su asiento. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó que las manos colgaran entre sus piernas, inertes, antes de responder.

—He tenido momentos mejores… pero también peores. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo —levantó la mirada hasta su amigo y añadió —Y disparar a algo.

—Esa es una gran idea —coincidió él —He oído que tiene efectos terapéuticos.

Shepard sonrió, con menos amargura que la vez anterior.

—¿Sabes lo que le falta a esta nave? Un gimnasio con un enorme saco de boxeo.

—Cierto. Algún día te contaré cómo liberamos el estrés en las naves turianas. Mientras tanto, espero que me avises cuando decidas hacer prácticas de tiro, Shepard.

Era su manera de decirle que podía contar él, incluso para tener incómodas conversaciones sobre reencuentros con antiguos miembros de la tripulación con los que había “confraternizado”. Quizás odiara trabajar para Cerberus y se sintiera fuera de lugar y algo perdida, quizás los que habían estado a su lado contra Saren la rechazarían ahora, pero no estaba sola y eso era lo que Garrus le estaba dejando claro.

—Cuenta con ello. Gracias por apoyarme, Garrus —murmuró Shepard. Y la voz le tembló un poco por primera vez en toda la conversación.

El turiano se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Cuando una mujer acaba con los líderes de Eclipse, los Soles azules y la Manada sangrienta en una noche sólo para llegar hasta a ti y pedirte que te unas a su cruzada suicida para salvar la galaxia… simplemente no puedes decir que no.

—Otros lo habrían hecho —la amargura flotó en sus palabras una vez más. Bajó la mirada hasta sus botas e intentó con todas sus fuerzas bloquear los recuerdos de Horizonte, dejar todo ese asunto atrás y centrarse en los recolectores, hasta que la voz de Garrus reclamó su atención.

—Ojalá hubiese otra forma, pero para hacer lo correcto a veces tienes que ensuciarte las manos, Shepard. Quizás vayamos al infierno con Cerberus, pero si con eso detenemos a los recolectores, tan sólo dime donde está la maldita puerta.

La convicción y el énfasis en su voz hicieron que Shepard se sintiera mejor. En el fondo,  sentía que estaba haciendo lo que debía, por poco que le gustara. Pero que alguien en quien confiaba se lo dijera en voz alta, era un bálsamo después del encuentro con Kaidan.

—Como sigas así voy a acabar abrazándote, Garrus —amenazó, sonriendo. Era una sonrisa renuente y un poco triste, pero también sincera. La primera en mucho tiempo.

—No sería muy cómodo llevando la armadura puesta, pero si eso hace que te sientas mejor…

—Ya me siento mejor.

—Me alegra ayudar —Garrus se irguió y descruzó los brazos —Si me necesitas, estaré en las baterías principales, haciendo….

—Calibraciones, lo sé —lo atajó ella, con timbre burlón.

Sin darse por aludido, el turiano se despidió con un gesto solemne y salió del camarote. Una vez se encontró sola, Shepard abrió el cajón en el que había guardado la fotografía de Kaidan, preguntándose si debería volver a sacarla. Tras unos segundos de duda, lo cerró y encendió su terminal para leer los expedientes de los nuevos reclutas que Cerberus había elaborado.

 

**_II_ **

 

Kaidan permaneció en Horizonte casi una semana después del ataque. Las naves de rescate de la Alianza tardaron un día entero en llegar a la pequeña colonia y desde entonces no tuvo un segundo de respiro. Como oficial de máximo rango, se encargó de coordinar la evacuación de los supervivientes y la recogida de los cadáveres de recolectores y cascarones que Shepard había dejado a su paso, con la intención de que los analizaran. Los científicos de la Alianza se llevaron incluso alguna muestra de esas repugnantes vainas que, al parecer, usaban para guardar y transportar a los humanos abducidos.

Su segundo al mando había desaparecido junto con la mitad de los colonos, por lo que Kaidan tuvo que encargarse de casi todo el trabajo él solo. Por fortuna, la mayor parte de los soldados que Anderson le habían asignado sobrevivieron al ataque, así que envió a una de ellos a buscar Lilith entre los lugareños que se habían salvado. Lilith Novak era la jefa de seguridad de Horizonte y se había mostrado más colaboradora con Kaidan que la mayor parte de la población. Cuando el ataque comenzó, él le había ordenado que huyera y después de eso no había vuelto a verla. Pontes, la marine encargada de buscarla, regresó con las manos vacías unas horas después, añadiendo un peso más a la espalda del comandante Alenko.

Por si eso fuera poco, el personal médico enviado por la Alianza lo obligó a someterse a diversos exámenes y le extrajo sangre suficiente para hacer transfusiones a media flota, con la excusa de analizar la toxina paralizante que le habían inyectado los enjambres de los recolectores.

Las horas que debería haber dedicado a dormir las empleó a elaborar el informe para Anderson, mientras todos los detalles aún estaban frescos en su memoria. No tenía ninguna gana de rememorar su reencuentro con Shepard, pero quería hacer justicia a su conversación, a las explicaciones que había dado, para que la Alianza juzgara en consecuencia. Omitió las partes personales y su invitación a desertar y acompañarla, pero recogió su reconocimiento de estar colaborando con Cerberus y su teoría sobre la relación existente entre los recolectores y los segadores.

Intentó redactarlo de la manera más profesional y distante posible, evitando cualquier sesgo que pudiera influir en la opinión del Alto Mando. Fue difícil no volcar allí toda su decepción y un enfado que iba convirtiéndose en tristeza segundo a segundo.

Una parte de él intentaba aferrarse a su ira para no enfrentarse a una serie de interrogantes incómodos. No quería pensar todo ese asunto con la cabeza fría porque temía descubrir que había sido demasiado duro con ella. Una y otra vez se repetía que estaba con Cerberus. Había visto el logo en su armadura y la acompañaba esa mujer de la fotografía de Omega que habían identificado como agente de alto rango en la organización. Shepard había reconocido abiertamente trabajar con ellos antes de que él se lo preguntara, incluso había admitido que la habían reconstruido durante los dos años que pasó en coma tras la destrucción de la Normandía. Eso explicaba el pelo más corto, como si en algún momento lo hubiera perdido o se lo hubieran cortado al cero, y también todas las cicatrices que había en su rostro. Habían desaparecido las que Kaidan había conocido, dejando paso a otras nuevas y brillantes.

Su armadura, su cabello, hasta su cara habían cambiado, y había un resplandor rojizo en el fondo de sus ojos. Pero su manera de mirarlo era la misma que hacía dos años, la que le había dado el valor de saltarse todas las normas y acudir a su camarote la noche antes de Ilos. Kaidan sabía que en el momento en que se rindiera al cansancio e intentara conciliar el sueño, esa mirada le perseguiría.

Trató de convencerse de que Cerberus le había implantado algún dispositivo de control o que le habían lavado el cerebro, pero sabía que en realidad seguía siendo ella, del mismo modo que lo supo cuando Anderson le mostró su fotografía.

Así que la única explicación que podía aceptar era que estaba siendo engañada y manipulada, que estaban jugando con su necesidad de salvar a todos para conseguir lo que querían de ella. Pero, ¿qué podía ser eso? Demba había mencionado la posibilidad de que intentaran lavar su imagen a través de Shepard.

La comandante era una heroína. Toda la galaxia la conocía. Había matado a Saren, salvado al Consejo y muerto peleando con los últimos reductos de geth, según la versión oficial. Era lo mejor que la humanidad podía ofrecer. Quizás la opinión pública se replantearía su opinión sobre la organización terrorista si contaban con alguien como ella entre sus filas.

Kaidan se resistía a abandonar la idea de que ellos estaban tras los ataques, aunque todas las evidencias lo negaban. Creer en el regreso de los segadores era demasiado aterrador y las pruebas que los vinculaban con los recolectores muy débiles. Pero no había duda de que eran éstos, y no Cerberus, los que estaban abduciendo tantas colonias de los Sistemas Terminus.

Aun así, no podía comprender cómo Shepard se había quedado con ellos en lugar de acudir a la Alianza. Podía aceptar que sintiera algún tipo de gratitud hacia Cerberus por haberle salvado la vida, pero no tanta como para darle la espalda a lo que había sido. Y eso era lo que tanto le decepcionaba. La Shepard que él había conocido jamás se aliaría con terroristas, por muy desesperada que fuese la situación, y menos sin antes intentar conseguir ayuda por otros medios.

Eso era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto cuando el cansancio era demasiado para continuar trabajando. Era a lo que se agarraba para no dejarse llevar tan sólo por la emoción de descubrir que estaba viva. Había soñado con eso tantas veces, se había resistido tanto a aceptar que había muerto, y finalmente había descubierto que había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Shepard estaba viva y eso bastaba para hacer de la galaxia un lugar mejor, por muy furioso que estuviera con ella.

Una parte de él quería correr a su lado, la otra le daba la espalda con obstinación. Permanecer con la Alianza era su única opción, fuesen cuales fuesen sus sentimientos. Pero eso no impedía que odiara verse en esa situación.

Cinco días después, Kaidan abandonó Horizonte y regresó a la Ciudadela. Lo primero que hizo nada más aterrizar fue dirigirse a la embajada y buscar a Anderson. Él ya estaba esperándolo, leyendo algo en su terminal. Lo más probable era que se tratara del informe que le había enviado cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

—Comandante Alenko —lo saludó y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Kaidan obedeció, sintiendo que no se había sentado en años —He leído tu informe, pero antes de entrar a analizarlo quería informarte personalmente de que Shepard estuvo aquí. Llegó a la Ciudadela el mismo día que tú partiste a Horizonte. Recibió el mensaje que le envié y se presentó para dar explicaciones. También admitió colaborar con Cerberus ante el Consejo y ante mí, asegurando que eran los únicos que estaban haciendo algo por los colonos desaparecidos.

El primer impulso de Kaidan fue preguntarle a Anderson por qué no le había informado. Había pasado casi un mes en Horizonte antes del ataque, volviéndose loco ante la falta de noticias y de actividad. Durante todo ese tiempo no volvió a escuchar nada sobre Shepard, ni el más leve rumor, y empezó a convencerse de que todo era mentira.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta porque recordó a tiempo que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esa pregunta. El consejero era su superior y podía compartir la información que creyera necesaria. Además, ni siquiera intuía todo lo que Shepard significaba para él.

Así que guardó silencio y se obligó a escuchar. Anderson le relató el encuentro con la comandante y la reunión con el consejo. Después, explicó, la comandante se marchó por donde había venido.

—¿Y qué pasará con Shepard ahora? —preguntó Kaidan. Pensar en ello era una de las múltiples cosas que le habían impedido descansar con propiedad en los últimos cinco días. ¿Qué iba a hacer la Alianza con ella?

Anderson apoyó los codos sobre la mesa antes de responder. Kaidan trató de adivinar la respuesta por su expresión pero su rostro era inexpugnable, como de costumbre.

—Como ya dije, ha admitido colaborar con Cerberus. El Consejo ha decidido no intervenir por el momento, incluso le han devuelto el cargo de espectro. Podría interpretarse como un gesto de agradecimiento por haberles salvado la vida pero la realidad es que confían en que Shepard arregle el problema de las desapariciones. Después de que tantos soldados de la Alianza murieran en la batalla contra el Soberano para protegerlos, ya no pueden lavarse las manos ante los problemas de la humanidad con tanta comodidad como antes. Están recibiendo muchas críticas por mantenerse al margen desde que las abducciones comenzaron, y no sólo por parte de los humanos.

—Pero, ¿y nosotros, señor? —quiso saber Kaidan. El Consejo le traía sin cuidado —¿Qué va a hacer la Alianza?

—Como espectro, técnicamente Shepard no forma parte de la Alianza y su cargo le proporciona cierta inmunidad. Se supone que actúa, si no bajo sus órdenes, al menos sí con el beneplácito del Consejo. Ellos conocen la situación y han decidido darle total libertad. En cuanto a la Alianza… por fortuna, se trata de una cuestión militar. El Almirante Hackett es la máxima autoridad en el ejército y ha dado la orden de no establecer contacto con ella ni interferir en sus actividades, suscrita por mí. Ni a Udina ni al Parlamento les ha gustado, pero de momento no les queda más remedio que mantenerse al margen para evitar un conflicto interno y diplomático.

En otras palabras, Shepard seguía contando con la protección de dos pesos pesados dentro la Alianza de Sistemas y con la interesada indiferencia del Consejo, que una vez más esperaba que le hiciera el trabajo sucio. No podía negar que se alegraba de saber que no iban a detenerla, aunque eso supusiera que podía seguir colaborando con Cerberus. A fin de cuentas, él mismo había omitido ciertos detalles en su informe para protegerla, por mucho que se dijera que había sido neutral.

—Me alegra oírlo —reconoció, y su voz sonó aliviada de una manera muy poco profesional. Si Anderson lo notó, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto —Sin embargo, Shepard no es mi… nuestra única preocupación. ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a los recolectores?

Anderson enlazó los dedos de ambas manos, tomándose unos segundos para contestar a su pregunta.

—Es complicado, Alenko —respondió. Parecía incómodo, y Kaidan supo en ese mismo instante que la respuesta que iba a darle no sería de su agrado —Los recolectores son una especie prácticamente desconocida. Nunca antes nos habíamos topado con ellos ni tienen razones para atacarnos.

—Pero lo han hecho y hay un montón de cadáveres que lo demuestran. Yo mismo acabé con alguno de ellos cuando la toxina paralizante dejó de hacer efecto.

—Lo sé, comandante. No obstante, los sistemas del Terminus están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. Recibimos un soplo respecto a Horizonte pero no tenemos manera de predecir cuál será la siguiente colonia en ser atacada. Desplazar efectivos suficientes para proteger todas las colonias humanas del sistema provocaría una guerra con los batarianos. Mejorar sus defensas podría convertirlas en objetivos y además la mayoría de los colonos no nos quieren allí. Se han ido fuera del espacio controlado por la Alianza y el Consejo galáctico por una razón.

Kaidan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no de alguien como Anderson. Parecía un discurso típico del Consejo, no de la misma persona que había colaborado en el secuestro de la Normandía.

—¿Así que no vamos a hacer nada, señor? —preguntó, intentando pese a todo guardar las formas —¿Vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras todos esos colonos desaparecen?

—Acabamos de descubrir a qué nos enfrentamos, comandante. Presentaré tu informe ante el Consejo y el Parlamento pero… estos trámites llevan tiempo.

Kaidan pensó que, después de todo, Anderson sí tenía madera de político, aunque dijera lo contrario. Ya hablaba como ellos. Por mucho que lo adornara, acababa de admitir que la Alianza se desentendía de lo que sucediera con todos los humanos que se habían marchado a los Sistemas Terminus.

—Con todo el respeto, señor, no puedo creer que vayamos a abandonarlos a su suerte —espetó, dolido. Se había negado a creer a Shepard cuando le había dicho que la Alianza no estaba haciendo nada para proteger a los colonos, juzgándola con dureza por colaborar con Cerberus y traicionar su uniforme. Había rechazado su petición de ayuda y le había dado la espalda, sólo para regresar a la Ciudadela y descubrir que ella tenía razón. Se sentía engañado y más decepcionado con la Alianza de lo que había estado con Shepard.

Anderson ni siquiera respondió a su acusación. En su lugar, pulsó unas teclas del terminal que tenía sobre la mesa y después lo giró hacia Kaidan. En la pantalla aparecieron una serie de gráficas y diagramas, además de una foto de uno de los insectos que le había mordido en Horizonte.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Es un informe sobre los enjambres de buscadores —respondió el consejero —Nos lo envió Shepard dos días después del ataque a Horizonte. Al parecer, el científico salariano de su equipo, el mismo que fue a reclutar a Omega, ha descubierto una fórmula de inmunidad ante los enjambres. Permite que quien la tome se vuelva indetectable para un grupo de buscadores de tamaño medio. Shepard y su pelotón lo probaron en Horizonte, fue eso lo que les hizo posible moverse por la colonia sin ser capturados. También nos ha enviado imágenes sobre el ataque que sucedió hace cerca de dos meses en Progreso de Libertad. Cuando enviamos a un destacamento a investigar, no encontramos nada. Al parecer Cerberus se nos adelantó.

Anderson pulsó otra tecla y el informe sobre los enjambres desapareció de la pantalla de su terminal, dejando paso a imágenes borrosas de una cámara de seguridad de la pequeña colonia que grabó cómo los recolectores se llevaban a rastras a docenas de humanos, inmovilizados previamente por buscadores.

Kaidan pausó la reproducción tras unos segundos. Ya había visto algo similar en Horizonte, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. No necesitaba más ejemplos, sobre todo después de saber que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar que se repitieran.

—Así que Shepard nos está enviando información —reflexionó en voz alta. En cierto modo le sorprendía. Resultaba difícil conciliar el hecho de que estuviera trabajando para Cerberus y compartiendo sus descubrimientos con la Alianza al mismo tiempo. Unos días atrás quizás habría pensado que se trataba de alguna trampa, pero ya no. Si quedaba algo de la Shepard que había querido, no podía desvincularse de su pasado tan fácilmente. Kaidan no comprendía cómo pero sabía que, a su manera, eso significaba que seguía siendo leal a su uniforme.

—Debemos reconocer que todo lo que tenemos es gracias a ella —admitió Anderson —Fue siguiendo su pista como llegamos a Horizonte y aun así, si Shepard no hubiese aparecido a tiempo, todo lo que nos quedaría es otra colonia vacía. Ahora sabemos quién está detrás de las desapariciones e incluso tenemos una defensa ante los buscadores.

—Pero no vamos a hacer nada con ello.

La amargura y la condena en su tono de voz fueron tan evidentes que, como su superior, Anderson podría haberlo amonestado. No obstante, no lo hizo. A Kaidan le daba la impresión de que en el fondo se sentía tan disgustado e impotente como él por todo ese asunto, sólo que se le daba mejor disimularlo.

—No voy a mentirte, comandante. Puedes estar seguro de que haré todo lo posible por proteger a la humanidad pero, me guste o no admitirlo, Shepard es nuestra mejor esperanza para detener a los recolectores —hizo una breve pausa, que provocó que Kaidan se tensara—Quizás la única.

Y el comandante Alenko apretó los labios, silenciado por la incontestable certeza de que Anderson tenía razón. 

 

**_III_ **

 

Se suponía que estaba durmiendo, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que era incapaz de recuperar el sueño perdido. Todo su mundo había dado un giro radical y Kaidan buscaba sin resultado algo a lo que aferrarse para recuperar la estabilidad.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Shepard y revivía su conversación. La había reproducido tantas veces en su mente que a veces dudaba que fuera real. Todavía le costaba asimilar que estuviera viva, que lo hubiese estado esos dos años, recuperándose en algún laboratorio secreto de Cerberus donde pudieron hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Shepard había dicho que la “reconstruyeron”, lo que no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación. Eso explicaba las cicatrices recientes en lugares nuevos, y la ausencia de las antiguas que Kaidan había conocido y memorizado tan bien. El pelo más corto que antes, como si le hubiese vuelto a nacer, y ese resplandor rojizo en el fondo de sus ojos…

Trató de imaginar lo que debía haber sido para ella despertar y descubrir dónde estaba. La imaginaba reduciendo al primer guardia que encontrara, robándole la pistola y secuestrando una lanzadera para regresar junto a la Alianza, junto a él.

 _“¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Shepard?”_ pensó. Quizás debería habérselo preguntando, en lugar de acusarla directamente de traicionarles. Ella le había dicho que la conocía bien, que sabía que nunca se uniría a Cerberus sin una buena causa.

Pero en ese momento había estado demasiado alterado para darle una oportunidad. En el fondo, la creía. Sabía que si colaboraba con ellos era porque estaba convencida tener un buen motivo. El problema era que Kaidan estaba seguro de que esa razón era un montón de engaños del misterioso Hombre Ilusorio.

Y, precisamente por eso, no debería haber sido tan duro con ella. Tendría que haber intentado hacerle ver su error, ayudarla a comprender que Cerberus no podía ser la solución a nada, recordarle quién era y a dónde pertenecía. Quizás de haberlo hecho el desenlace hubiese sido diferente. Tal vez no le mortificaría tanto la expresión de Shepard cuando se despidió, después de rechazar su oferta de unirse a ella.

Acto seguido recordaba la conversación con Anderson y su malestar crecía. La Alianza no era una alternativa. Shepard había tenido razón respecto a ellos, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Sin embargo, una parte de él creía que la comandante hubiese encontrado la manera de que le hicieran caso. Tal vez ella…

En ese momento el timbre del intercomunicador sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Cansado, Kaidan se levantó del sofá en el que se había arrojado sin quitarse el uniforme siquiera, y fue a abrir. No había avisado a nadie de su regreso a la Ciudadela esa misma mañana, pero no dudaba que su mejor amigo tardaría poco en enterarse. Cuando abrió la puerta, Demba estaba allí.

Parecía tan normal y relajado como siempre. Toda la gente que se había cruzado en su camino desde la embajada hasta su apartamento lo estaba. La galaxia y sus habitantes seguían adelante, a pesar de que su vida estuviese patas arriba. Poco les importaba el regreso de Shepard o la amenaza de los recolectores.

—Caray, espero que lo de beber ryncol no se haga una costumbre —dijo Demba a modo de saludo, después de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Kaidan frunció el ceño.

—No he bebido.

Y tampoco había comido demasiado, ni dormido en condiciones en los últimos días.

—Pues parece que tienes una resaca de las malas —Demba entró en el apartamento sin esperar invitación y se dejó caer en el sofá. Puso los pies sobre la mesita de madera y se enlazó las manos detrás de la nuca. Parecía de muy buen humor —Esperaba verte con mejor aspecto, la verdad.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se interesó Kaidan, sentándose despacio en la butaca que tenía junto al sofá.

—¡Shepard está viva! —exclamó Demba —Y no me salgas con que es confidencial. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Llevan dos semanas emitiendo la entrevista que le hizo Khalisah al-Jilani en bucle.

—¿Entrevista? —Anderson le había contado que Shepard se había presentado en su despacho, pero no había mencionado nada sobre ninguna entrevista. Kaidan había dado por sentado que su regreso sería un secreto a voces, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

—Sí. Creo que la comandante se merece otra medalla por no haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara a esa bruja… pero en el minuto 1:18 parece que está a punto de hacerlo. Confieso que he visto ese vídeo demasiadas veces, ya sé lo que va a pasar pero siempre que lo veo tengo la esperanza de que algo cambie y pegue a Al-Jilani.

Kaidan guardó silencio, intentando asimilar la nueva información. Demba lo observó mientras tanto y su expresión jovial se desvaneció un poco.

—Kaidan, ¿qué sucede? Pensé que estarías contento…

Y lo estaba. Pero también triste, decepcionado, confuso… y furioso, sobre todo furioso. Pero ya no sabía con quién. Si con Shepard, con la Alianza, o consigo mismo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le extrañaba que aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia una de sus migrañas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Demba —Vamos, cuéntamelo.

Unos segundos después, Kaidan empezó a hablar. En circunstancias normales, no hubiese compartido información confidencial, ni siquiera con Demba, pero se encontraba demasiado disgustado con la Alianza y sobrepasado por la situación como para contar una versión de los hechos para todos los públicos. Así que no se calló nada. Le habló de las desapariciones, del ataque recolector, de Shepard, Cerberus y de la Alianza. Su amigo iba haciendo muecas y emitiendo sonidos con ciertas partes del relato y, cuando Kaidan acabó, se quedó callado durante un par de minutos, lo que era bastante insólito.

—Joder —dijo, al cabo —Vaya…

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, esto explica por qué no estás descorchando champán. Escucha, Kaidan, comprendo que estés cabreado con la Alianza. Yo también lo estoy, pero ya sabes cómo son los politiqueos, quiero decir, ya lo viviste con todo lo sucedido con Saren.

—Pero entonces la Alianza reaccionó. Removió cielo y tierra para que el Consejo hiciera algo tras el ataque a Eden Prime —replicó Kaidan.

—Sí, pero Eden Prime queda en el espacio que controlan. Es una de nuestras colonias más importantes. Atacarla fue atacar a la humanidad y todo lo que representa. En cambio, los colonos del Sistema Terminus se marcharon por su cuenta a una zona peligrosa…

—¿Estás justificando que la Alianza no haga nada por ayudarlos? —lo interrumpió.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo es que la Alianza no es tan diferente del Consejo. Cuidan la porción de la galaxia que está dentro de su jurisdicción. Si te vas fuera, es bajo tu cuenta y riesgo. No van a arriesgarse a una guerra con los batarianos para proteger a colonos que no quisieron estar bajo su influencia. No digo que esté bien, ni que me guste, sólo que era de esperar. Y creo que Shepard lo sabía. Yo tampoco me fío de Cerberus, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, me alegra saber que ella está ahí fuera haciendo algo por esa gente.

Kaidan guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Sentía un rechazo visceral a la idea de que la comandante colaborara con una organización terrorista que había cometido todo tipo de atrocidades. Nunca podría aceptar eso. Pero tras su conversación con Anderson, comenzaba a comprender que Shepard era lo único que se interponía entre los colonos y los recolectores. Si ella no les detenía, nadie lo haría.

Sabía que eso era lo que Cerberus le había hecho creer, que era la baza que habían jugado para manipularla y retenerla con ellos, y descubrir que probablemente tenían razón, sólo hacía todo aquello aún más amargo. Sin embargo, se negaba a aceptarlo. Siempre había elección, siempre.

—Pero si hubiera vuelto con la Alianza… Shepard podría haberles convencido de hacer algo. Encontraría la manera —se obcecó Kaidan —Tal vez a ella la escucharían…

—Quizás —concedió Demba, aunque no parecía muy convencido —Pero le llevaría meses lograr que actuaran. Y al ritmo al que van desapareciendo colonias, tal vez para entonces ya no quedara presencia humana en el Sistema Terminus. Además, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde su muerte. ¿Crees que la Alianza la escucharía sabiendo que Cerberus la ha revivido? Shepard se ha convertido en un símbolo que llevan dos años explotando a su favor. La mitad de la flota se compone de gente que se alistó tras su muerte, intentando seguir sus pasos. Pero si ese símbolo, lo mejor que la humanidad puede ofrecer, la heroína que todo soldado debe emular, regresa de la mano de Cerberus… bueno, no creo que la recibieran con los brazos abiertos.

“ _Ni siquiera yo lo hice”_ pensó Kaidan, sintiendo un repentino dolor en el pecho. No se había parado a mirar las cosas de ese modo. La había escuchado nombrar a Cerberus y entonces había dejado de razonar.

—Mira, yo no la conozco tan bien como tú, Kaidan, pero creo que Shepard está utilizando a Cerberus para salvar a los colonos y no al revés. Tal vez la estén manipulando pero no la controlan.

“ _Tú me conoces bien, Kaidan. Sabes que no haría esto sin una buena razón_ ”.

Recordar las palabras de Shepard aumentó su malestar. Antes de Horizonte, Kaidan hubiese dicho que la conocía todo lo bien que podía conocerse a una mujer tan fascinante como ella. Cuando la encontró allí y la escuchó hablar de Cerberus, se preguntó en qué se había convertido. Ya no sabía quién era, ni donde les dejaba eso.

—Puede que tengas razón —murmuró. Se llevó las manos a la frente, intentando calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza, y expulsó con lentitud el aire que había estado contenido en los pulmones. Quería dormir durante los próximos diez años sólo para no pensar. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Demba le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un par de palmadas, intentando animarlo.

—La verdad es que esperaba que cuando encontraras a Shepard, no sé, te la echaras al hombro y la llevaras al barracón más cercano.

Kaidan soltó una carcajada ronca y apagada.

—Tú siempre tan sutil, Demba —dijo, masajeándose las sienes.

—Sabes que no soy partidario de perder el tiempo —bromeó su amigo. Guardaron silencio unos instantes, el ambiente más relajado. Después, Demba continuó hablando —Tienes pinta de que la cabeza va a explotarte de un momento a otro y no quiero empeorarlo pero… ¿qué vas a decirle a Zoya?

 _Zoya_. Kaidan se quedó paralizado, dándose cuenta de que no se había acordado de ella ni una vez desde que había visto a Shepard. Ni siquiera había vuelto a mirar su correo personal desde el ataque a Horizonte. Lo más probable es que tuviese algún mensaje suyo de días atrás esperando respuesta.

Sintió un peso muerto cayendo sobre sus hombros, hundiéndolo aún más en sus preocupaciones. Se sentía profundamente avergonzando por no haber pensado en ella. Después de lo que había pasado justo antes de que partiera… Zoya se merecía algo mejor.

Sin embargo, el regreso de Shepard lo cambiaba todo. Era más que evidente que sus sentimientos por ella no habían desaparecido, no podía engañarse a sí mismo al respecto. Y tampoco podía mentir a Zoya. Era hora de que le contara todo. No olvidaba que le había prometido una explicación a su regreso.

—Le diré la verdad —anunció.

Demba lo contempló en silencio durante unos segundos, sabiendo lo que esa verdad implicaba. Había sido él quien le había presentado a Zoya y lo había animado a salir con ella, incluso le había dicho más de una vez que la doctora era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. Sin embargo, no trató de disuadirle. No intentó convencerle de que debía seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, dado que entre Shepard y él había diferencias irreconciliables.

—Comprendo —se limitó a decir.

Y era sincero. Porque los dos sabían que Kaidan había tomado su decisión en el mismo instante en que volvió a ver Shepard.

 

**_IV_ **

 

Cuando abrió su correo personal, Kaidan se encontró un par de mensajes de Zoya. Uno de la mañana del ataque y otro de hacía apenas un día. El segundo mensaje era más corto y tan sólo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien porque habían pasado más de cinco días desde la última vez que hablaron. Él nunca tardaba tanto en contestar.

Las letras bailaban ante sus ojos cuando tecleó una rápida respuesta, pidiéndole que se encontraran en una tranquila cafetería de Kithoi en cuanto le viniera bien. La réplica llegó en unos minutos, citándole un par de horas después.

Kaidan trató de dormir un poco mientras tanto pero fue incapaz. Rindiéndose, se dio una ducha e intentó comer algo, aunque notaba un nudo en la boca del estómago que a duras penas le permitió tragar nada. Tomó un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza (últimamente tenía que tomarlas de dos en dos para que hicieran algo de efecto, pese a que era el medicamento para las migrañas más fuerte que permitía la Alianza) y decidió acercarse a Kithoi caminando, en un vano intento de calmar los nervios.

Llegó a la cafetería con bastante antelación, así que tuvo que esperar allí quince minutos, que pasó caminando de un lado a otro como un varren enjaulado. Por fortuna para él, Zoya también se presentó antes de tiempo.

Cuando dio media vuelta en uno de sus erráticos paseos por el perímetro del local, la encontró allí, sonriéndole como si se alegrara mucho de verlo. Se acercó a él y le dio un breve abrazo, que hizo que Kaidan se sintiera muy miserable. Trató de disimularlo y le aseguró que se encontraba bien, sólo cansado, cuando Zoya le preguntó cómo estaba.

No pareció muy convencida por su respuesta pero le dio tregua hasta entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Esperaron en silencio a que les trajeran las bebidas. Cuando el camarero se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Kaidan se forzó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos?

Zoya rodeó su taza de té con las manos, como si sintiera frío, y asintió.

—Dijiste que tu misión estaba relacionada con esa persona que perdiste —respondió. Aunque su voz sonó tranquila, se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. La palidez en su rostro y la rigidez de su postura la delataban.

—Así es —hizo una breve pausa, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Quería ser todo lo sincero posible sin mencionar nombres ni desvelar información confidencial. No tenía que hablar de recolectores ni de Cerberus. Sólo de Shepard. Y eso era lo más difícil de todo. —He pasado dos años pensando que estaba muerta pero sobrevivió y…ha vuelto.

Cada palabra le arañó la garganta, arrancada con esfuerzo de lo más hondo de su pecho. Pensó que se sentiría liberado al pronunciarlas, al contarle por fin lo que había sucedido, pero no fue así. La mirada larga y triste que le dedicó Zoya tampoco ayudó a hacerle sentir mejor.

—Kaidan, estamos hablando de la comandante Shepard, ¿verdad?

La cara de sorpresa de Kaidan debió de ser muy evidente. Probablemente toda la tripulación de la Normandía se había enterado, o al menos había sospechado, que había pasado algo entre Shepard y él, pero jamás habían dicho nada al respecto. Quizás había sido un secreto a voces, pero sólo entre quienes habían estado allí. A excepción de Demba, nadie más lo sabía.

—¿Cómo…

—Sé que serviste con ella en la Normandía —explicó Zoya. Los nudillos de sus manos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba su taza —Salisteis en varios vids tras el ataque a la Ciudadela. Aunque yo aún no vivía aquí por aquel entonces, también se emitieron en la Tierra. Y después de que me contaras que habías perdido a alguien y te marcharas de misión, Westerlund News empezó a emitir a todas horas una entrevista que le hicieron a Shepard recientemente. Tenía mis sospechas pero cuando has dicho que ha vuelto, yo… bueno, supuse que se trataba de ella.

En parte, se sintió aliviado de que Zoya pusiera el nombre de Shepard sobre la mesa. Confraternizar con su comandante iba en contra de las reglas de la Alianza pero, con todo lo que había pasado, eso parecía lo de menos y sabía que podía contar con su discreción.

—Sí, es ella —admitió —Shepard y yo… nosotros tuvimos… —Kaidan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras exactas para definir lo que había habido entre los dos. Al final optó por decir lo único que tenía claro —Yo la quería.

Zoya apartó la mirada y la fijó en su taza de té, sus largas pestañas proyectándose sobre las pálidas mejillas.

—La querías —repitió, en voz baja —¿En pasado?

La quería en pasado, en presente y en futuro. No sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera después de lo que había pasado en Horizonte, ni aunque estuviera con Cerberus. Ni en el momento más álgido de su enfado había intentado engañarse al respecto.

Tardó unos segundos en responder. No porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque no quería herir a Zoya. Buscó una manera amable de decirlo en voz alta pero no la encontró.

—Todavía la quiero —confesó.

Zoya se quedó muy quieta durante unos instantes, sin variar su expresión. Parpadeó un par de veces, tragó saliva, y finalmente alzó los ojos hacia Kaidan.

—Entonces, ¿vosotros estáis…? ¿Vais a…retomar las cosas donde las dejasteis? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Kaidan sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y su pulso se aceleraba. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, después de cómo habían ido las cosas en su encuentro era algo impensable. Shepard estaba con Cerberus, él con la Alianza. Hablar de una distancia insalvable entre ellos era quedarse corto. Tampoco se habían despedido en muy buenos términos, aunque era consciente de que eso era su culpa. Shepard había intentado explicarse, incluso le había pedido que se uniera a ella, pero él… No estaba seguro de quién daría la espalda a quién si volvían a encontrarse, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado con la comandante.

—Esa no es una opción —explicó —Las cosas no fueron del todo bien cuando nos reencontramos. Shepard y yo… ni siquiera sé si será posible que algún día nosotros…

Se vio obligado a hacer una pausa, trastocado por sus propias palabras. Semanas atrás pensaba que Shepard estaba muerta y que debía seguir adelante fuera como fuera porque ella no iba a volver. Ahora sabía que estaba viva, en alguna parte, salvando la galaxia. En ese momento era imposible que pudiera haber algo entre los dos pero Kaidan acababa de darse cuenta de que quizás nunca más lo hubiera. Era casi como volver a abrir la cápsula de salvamento de Joker y descubrir que la comandante no estaba allí.

Parpadeó y se obligó a volver al presente con un gran esfuerzo.

—No se trata de eso —aseguró. Tendió una mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba. Zoya la cubrió con la suya, sin titubear. Tenía los dedos calientes gracias al té. Kaidan pensó que estaba temblando, pero luego descubrió que el que temblaba era él. Dio un largo suspiro y la miró a los ojos con franqueza —Me importas mucho, y por eso no puedo seguir con esto. Te mereces algo mejor, alguien que pueda entregarse por completo.

Alguien que no arrastrara cargas emocionales como para parar un mako, que fuera algo más que los escombros que Shepard dejó a su paso, que tuviera el corazón entero para dárselo a ella.

—Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro momento, tal vez… —su última frase flotó en el aire, entre ellos. El fantasma de algo que pudo ser y no fue, como tercer invitado en esa mesa.

Por un instante, se permitió pensar cómo sería su vida si continuaba con Zoya. Le aportaba equilibrio y paz. Era una influencia positiva para él, un motivo para regresar a la Ciudadela. Podría aprender a ser feliz a su lado, si lograba dejar atrás su pasado.

Ella era como un día soleado, Shepard como un huracán. Estaba renunciando a una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado en los últimos años por algo que probablemente nunca volvería a suceder. Y sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía hacer otra cosa. Intentar seguir adelante como si el encuentro en Horizonte nunca hubiera tenido lugar sería mentirse a sí mismo, engañar a Zoya.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Zoya, pasados unos segundos. Parecía triste pero serena, erguida en su silla  —Te agradezco que seas sincero.

Kaidan sabía que de verdad lo entendía, pero resultaba extraño verla tan silenciosa. Aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba apagada en comparación con su frenesí habitual. Y él se sentía como un capullo integral, pero tenía claro que quería seguir teniendo a Zoya en su vida.

—Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, si tú quieres —pidió, en voz baja. Temía que no quisiera volver a verlo. En ese caso lo entendería y respetaría su decisión, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera. Que Shepard hubiese reaparecido, haciéndole consciente de que seguía enamorado de ella, no suponía que Zoya dejara de importarle. Le gustaba que pasaran tiempo juntos y su alegría resultaba contagiosa. Sin duda, era una persona extraordinaria y la apreciaba de verdad.

La doctora soltó su mano con delicadeza y la ocultó bajo la mesa. Cuando rehuyó su mirada, Kaidan sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta y el corazón empezaba a latirle en las sienes, anticipando una negativa. La mera idea le hizo sentir enfermo y desdichado.

Le dio la sensación de que Zoya meditaba su respuesta durante horas, la mirada fija en el regazo, el largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre su hombro sujeto en una coleta. Finalmente, levantó sus ojos marrones hasta él, y habló.

—Es un poco complicado. Es decir, quiero seguir viéndote, aunque sea como amigos. Pero no sé si sería lo mejor o si todavía es demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, sé que te echaría de menos. Estoy acostumbrada a verte sólo de vez en cuando pero si estás en la Ciudadela, me gustaría que me avisaras —habló a toda velocidad, como era habitual en ella, y eso hizo que Kaidan sintiera que tenía alguna posibilidad —Así que supongo que está claro que sí quiero, pero necesito… un poco de tiempo, eso es todo —y finalizó su discurso de golpe, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

No era un sí definitivo pero al menos era una puerta abierta, y eso era un buen comienzo. Más de lo que Kaidan había llegado a esperar.

—Lo comprendo. No quiero forzar las cosas, si quieres que me vaya, yo…

Zoya le interrumpió rápidamente. Parecía sorprendida por su ocurrencia.

—¿Irte? Claro que no —dijo, como si la ocurrencia de Kaidan le pareciese absurda —Ni siquiera has probado tu café.

Era cierto. No le apetecía demasiado, pero de todos modos se acercó la taza a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Zoya hizo lo propio con su té y por unos instantes se quedaron callados. Fue un silencio un poco tenso en el que Kaidan se devanó los sesos pensando qué decir a continuación. Por fortuna, la doctora tomó las riendas de la situación.

—En realidad, tengo una sorpresa para ti —explicó — “ _Canciones para los dómines_ ” han vuelto a la Ciudadela y yo tengo dos entradas para el concierto de esta noche. Sé que te gustaron mucho la última vez, así que te acompañaré a verlos.

Los dos sabían que era ella quien los adoraba, pero era su manera de tender de nuevo un puente entre ellos, y Kaidan se aferró a él, agradecido.

—Gracias por hacerme ese favor —respondió, con tono divertido pero también sincero. Zoya le respondió con una sonrisa suave pero brillante, y Kaidan tuvo el presentimiento de que, por una vez, todo iba a ir bien.

**_V_ **

 

Shepard estaba aprendiendo a confiar en su nueva tripulación, pero tener a Garrus y a Tali con ella hacía que sintiera la nueva nave más suya. Ver a la quariana junto al núcleo del motor era casi como volver a estar en la Normandía original.

Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la barandilla de seguridad que rodeaba el núcleo. Si algo le gustaba a Shepard de la Normandía SR-2 era que podía ver el corazón de la nave desde varios puntos. A veces, cuando era incapaz de dormirse, bajaba a la cubierta de ingeniería y contemplaba el motor durante horas, pensando en los viejos tiempos. El suave murmullo que emitía la ayudaba a serenarse y poner en orden sus ideas.

—¿Qué te parece la Normandía SR2, Tali? —preguntó, con tono casual. Sin embargo, era consciente de que la respuesta le importaba demasiado.

Tali volvió el rostro hacia el núcleo motriz, que despedía vaporosas emisiones azuladas.

—La nave es impresionante —respondió —Pero echo de menos a la antigua tripulación.

Shepard cerró las manos sobre la barandilla de manera inconsciente, la mirada perdida en algún punto de las paredes circulares de la sala.

—Yo también los echo de menos —murmuró. Se preguntaba qué sería de Wrex y de Liara y pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría contar su ayuda. Pero sobre todo extrañaba a Kaidan, aunque pusiera todo su empeño en no hacerlo. Tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse y, sin embargo, cada vez que bajaba la guardia y perdía la concentración por un instante, la conversación en Horizonte volvía su mente dejándole un gusto amargo en la boca y un temblor absurdo en las manos que sólo lograba aplacar haciendo una visita furtiva al minibar de la habitación de Kasumi.

—Shepard, yo… —Tali parecía repentinamente incómoda. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y empezó a retorcerse las manos —No sé si debería sacar el tema, pero Garrus me ha hablado sobre Horizonte.

—Ignoraba que los turianos fuesen aficionados a los cotilleos —farfulló, sin acritud. Debió imaginar que pasaría. Desde Horizonte, encontraba a Garrus observándola de reojo de vez en cuando, como si temiera que fuese a colapsar de un momento a otro. Por fortuna, no había vuelto a sacar el tema, pero ahora que Tali había vuelto había encontrado con quien compartir su preocupación. 

—No lo son —la quariana salió en su defensa —Yo le pregunté. Desde que he vuelto te he notado… triste.

¿Lo estaba? Tal vez. Los primeros días desde que despertó fueron un infierno. No soportaba mirarse a un espejo, sentía su cuerpo ajeno y extraño. No confiaba en nadie y odiaba trabajar para Cerberus. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se adaptó. Había estado disgustada, confusa, perdida. Aún se sentía así, más de lo que le gustaría, pero era consciente de que un nuevo sentimiento se había unido a la mezcla después de su encuentro con Kaidan. Algo a medio camino entre la tristeza y el enfado.

Como no contestó, Tali siguió hablando.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte. Me encontré a Kaidan hace unas semanas en la Ciudadela. Fui allí para comprar materiales para la misión en Haestrom y me topé con él en una tienda. No había vuelto a ver a nadie de la antigua tripulación desde poco después del ataque, pero Kaidan seguía igual que entonces. Tenía el mismo mal aspecto. Aunque no soy experta en fisionomía humana, he aprendido a fijarme en los detalles. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Creo que verme le puso triste porque le recordó los viejos tiempos. Me preguntó si los echaba de menos, si pensaba en ti…

Shepard se dio cuenta de que se aferraba a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía la boca seca y una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Sintió la tentación de interrumpir a Tali, decirle que no quería oír el resto de la historia y marcharse de allí. No necesitaba eso. No era justo.

Había sido él quien había dejado las cosas claras en Horizonte. Había dicho que ya no la quería. Quizás no con esas palabras, pero era fácil leerlo entre líneas. No quería saber si la había echado de menos cuando la creía muerta, porque era evidente que la situación había cambiado.

—Estuve a punto de contarle que estabas viva —prosiguió Tali —Quería hacerlo, pero luego pensé que eras tú quién debía decírselo y que no tenía derecho a entrometerme. Tal vez hice mal. Estoy segura de que si lo hubiese sabido antes de Horizonte, su reacción hubiese sido diferente.

—Lo dudo —replicó, con más amargura de la que hubiese gustado mostrar.

—Yo tampoco manejé muy bien la situación en Progreso de Libertad, Shepard. Me llevó tiempo asimilar que habías vuelto y estabas con Cerberus. Cuando regresé con la Flota empecé a sentirme mal, pensé que quizás no había dado la impresión de alegrarme de tu regreso —rozó el brazo de Shepard por un instante, con cierta timidez —Y Kaidan… bueno, perderte fue duro para todos pero sobre todo para él, considerando que vosotros…

Tali dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, pero la comandante comprendió a dónde quería llegar. Suponía que al final todo el mundo en la nave llegó a saber lo que había entre ellos. Habían sido unos ilusos creyendo que los tenían engañados.

Era extraño pensar que habían pasado casi dos años y medio desde entonces. Para ella sólo habían transcurrido unos meses desde que abría la puerta de su camarote cuando la mayor parte de la tripulación se había retirado a los módulos de descanso y se asomaba para encontrar a Kaidan trabajando en su puesto. Entonces lo invitaba a entrar con la excusa de discutir algunos asuntos y no le permitía salir hasta primera hora de la mañana, antes de que los demás se levantaran. Pensándolo bien, quizás no habían sido tan discretos como creían.

Era un recuerdo agradable, incluso feliz, pero en ese momento dolía como ryncol vertido sobre una herida abierta. De pronto toda esa conversación hizo que se sintiera enferma.

—Quizás sólo necesite tiempo —sugirió Tali, con intención de animarla.

Shepard no estaba segura de que el tiempo fuese a cambiar la situación entre los dos. Kaidan era demasiado cabezota, demasiado noble e íntegro para aceptar que estuviera colaborando con Cerberus. Le había decepcionado por aceptar la situación y ya no confiaba en ella. Él, entre todos… No, el tiempo sólo serviría para enquistar más la herida, no para curarla.

—Tali, te agradezco que me lo hayas contado —dijo. Se obligó a soltar la barandilla de seguridad y a erguirse —No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ahora todos tenemos centrarnos en la misión. Debo irme. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber.

Tali no parecía muy conforme con su evasiva, pero se limitó a murmurar un “ _Claro_ ” y a volver a su puesto en los controles.

Unos segundos después, Shepard abandonó la ingeniería y se dirigió al ascensor, preguntándose si la habitación de Kasumi estaría vacía.

 

**_VI_ **

 

Kaidan recordaba que en su primera visita a la Ciudadela todo le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado impresionante, demasiado concurrido. Era la estación espacial de mayor tamaño de toda la galaxia y en ella vivían millones de personas de todas las especies. Sin embargo, lo que en un principio había encontrado tan sobrecogedor, había llegado a gustarle con el tiempo.

La Ciudadela hacía que se sintiera pequeño y eso le ayudaba a relativizar sus problemas. No obstante, era el peor lugar para evitar ciertas cosas y todo lo relacionado con la Comandante Shepard era una de ellas.

Estaba llegando a su apartamento cuando escuchó la voz de Khalisa Al-Jilani. Volverse hacia el monitor más cercano fue un acto reflejo. Un par de asaris, un salariano y un hanar, escuchaban con atención la entrevista. La iluminación era tan fuerte que apenas se percibían las cicatrices en el rostro de Shepard. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Al-Jilani le estaba haciendo preguntas capciosas sobre su participación en la batalla contra el Soberano, acusándola de sacrificar 50.000 vida humanas para salvar a la Ascensión del Destino y con ello al Consejo.

Kaidan supuso que estaban en el minuto 1:18 del que Demba tanto había hablado, porque pudo ver cómo Shepard cerraba la mano en puño y se erguía. Acto seguido recitó los nombres de todos los cruceros de la Alianza que cayeron en el combate, ensalzándolos como héroes y acusando a la reportera de no ser digna de mentarlos. Aunque mantuvo la compostura, su desprecio y su indignación eran evidentes. Finalmente, hizo un gesto desdeñoso y se alejó. Khalisa se aseguró de que la cámara siguiera sus pasos hasta que desapareció tras una valla de publicidad.

Kaidan decidió que ya había visto bastante y siguió su camino. Quizás Shepard se había contenido para no darle un puñetazo a la periodista, pero sentía como si se lo hubiera dado a él. El tono con el que pronunció los nombres de todas las naves humanas que cayeron en la batalla, remarcando que recordaba todas y cada una de ellas a la perfección, fue como abrir un túnel al pasado.

Antes de que los enviaran a acabar con lo que quedaba de los geth, toda la tripulación tuvo que asistir a varios actos oficiales. Especialmente Shepard y él, como miembros de la Alianza. El día en que conmemoraron a los caídos en el ataque a la Ciudadela y la comandante recibió su segunda Estrella de Terra, fue la primera vez que Kaidan la vio dudar. _“¿Crees que hice lo correcto?”_ preguntó, la mirada pérdida en el monumento que el Consejo acababa de regalar a la humanidad como símbolo de agradecimiento. Kaidan recordaba que había echado un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les veía antes de acariciarle fugazmente el dorso de la mano. “ _No lo creo, lo sé_ ”, le había respondido. Shepard lo había mirado con agradecimiento y algo de color había vuelto a sus mejillas.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde ese momento, pero si algo había comprendido con la entrevista era que, en su corazón, la comandante seguía perteneciendo a la Alianza. Ni siquiera Cerberus podía cambiar eso.

En Horizonte, Shepard le había preguntado si estaba bien, porque no parecía demasiado contento de verla. Y entonces él había explotado. Por una vez, había sido impulsivo y no se había contenido.

Cada vez tenía más claro que se había precipitado al juzgarla cuando la acusó de haberles traicionado. A él, a la Alianza y prácticamente a la humanidad. Al decirle que la había querido, como si ya no lo hiciera.

Pensar que Garrus estaba con ella le había dolido en su momento, porque él también había sido testigo de las cosas que Cerberus había hecho. Pero ahora, le aliviaba saber que al menos tenía alguien en quien podía confiar.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero ¿y el resto de la vieja tripulación? ¿Se habrían unido también a Shepard? La idea de que él hubiese sido el único que le hubiera dado la espalda lo atormentaba. Era cierto que su situación era diferente, que acompañarla hubiese supuesto desertar y romper el juramento que hizo el día que se puso el uniforme militar por primera vez, pero aun así…

Todos en la Normandía SR-1 apreciaban a Shepard, pero él estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, en Horizonte no lo había demostrado.

Para cuando llegó a su apartamento se sentía carcomido por los remordimientos. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con ella, de explicarse y oír todo lo que Shepard tuviera que decir.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible. La comandante podía estar en cualquier punto de la galaxia y a él le asignarían otra misión de un momento a otro. La única opción viable para comunicarse con ella era escribirle un mensaje. Después de todo, había recibido el de Anderson.

Lo más probable era que Cerberus lo leyera antes de pasárselo (y eso si llegaban a hacerlo), pero prefería arriesgarse antes que dejar las cosas como estaban.

Al encender su terminal, encontró un correo en su bandeja, enviado por canal urgente. Era de Anderson, informándole de la abducción de los habitantes de la colonia humana de Ferris Fields. No había supervivientes. Shepard no había podido frustrar el ataque de los recolectores en esa ocasión.

Por primera vez se paró a pensar en qué habría sido de él y de los colonos de Horizonte si ella no hubiese intervenido.

Sabía que lo habrían metido en una de esas repugnantes vainas y se lo habrían llevado a su nave. No quería ni imaginar qué hacían después con los humanos que cosechaban. Quizás hubiese acabado convertido en un cascarón, o incluso en algo peor.

Aproximadamente veinte mil personas de la colonia de Ferris Fields correrían ese destino. Y, una vez más, la Alianza seguiría sin hacer nada. Shepard era su única protección, pero ni siquiera ella era omnipotente. ¿Y si le sucedía algo mientras intentaba salvarlos? Él jamás se lo perdonaría si…

Kaidan negó con la cabeza, intentando cortar el curso de sus pensamientos. Cerró el correo de Anderson, pulsó la opción de “Crear un nuevo mensaje” y empezó a escribir.

“ _Shepard, siento lo que te dije en Horizonte…”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por hacer capítulos tan largos y enrollarme tanto. Calculo que le queda un capítulo más (espero que sea uno y no más xD) Gracias por tenerme paciencia ♥


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un millón de gracias a Mileya y Sara_f_black por su ayuda en este capítulo.

**Sobre Horizonte**

_Parte IV_

**_I_ **

****

—Comandante, tienes un mensaje nuevo en tu terminal privado.

Shepard había oído esa frase docenas de veces, tantas que se había convertido en el lema de bienvenida de Kelly cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión o bajaba al puente de mando. Sin embargo, esa vez notó algo diferente en la voz de su ayudante. O tal vez fue la mirada inquieta que le lanzó lo que hizo que sospechara que el correo no era publicidad ni un mensaje de agradecimiento de algún viejo conocido.

Se acercó despacio al terminal y desbloqueó la pantalla. El mensaje nuevo parpadeaba en lo más alto de su bandeja de entrada. Leer el asunto fue como recibir un disparo en el pecho sin llevar la armadura puesta. Dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, con el pulso latiéndole en las sienes y la respiración acelerada.

—¿Comandante?

Shepard miró a Kelly por inercia y la expresión de preocupación de su ayudante le recordó donde estaba.  Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que el personal de la nave estaba demasiado concentrado en sus quehaceres para prestarle atención, y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—Estaré en mi camarote —anunció, con la voz firme que utilizaba para dar órdenes, al tiempo que apagaba su terminal —SID, avísame cuando lleguemos a Ilium.

—Por supuesto, comandante —respondió la IA, a través de un comunicador.

El trayecto en ascensor nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Shepard salió de él como si hubiese algún fuego que apagar ahí fuera. Las puertas de su camarote se abrieron automáticamente al detectar su presencia y entró a toda prisa. Una luz verde parpadeaba en el teclado de su terminal privado.

La comandante lo encendió y tomó asiento. Cuando la bandeja de entrada apareció ante sus ojos y comprobó que el mensaje seguía allí, experimentó una mezcla de miedo y alivio, como si por un instante hubiese temido habérselo imaginado todo. Después se levantó, nerviosa, sin tener muy claro qué hacer a continuación.

Al cabo de unos segundos se vio obligada a recordarse que los carísimos implantes de Cerberus no la mantendrían viva si se negaba a respirar, así que tomó aire con brusquedad. Sentía el corazón palpitándole con tanta rapidez que no le sorprendería sufrir un colapso de un momento a otro.

Empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, inquieta, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para abrir el mensaje y leer su contenido. No tenía ni idea de qué se encontraría allí. ¿Una disculpa o un recordatorio de que ya no quería saber nada de ella?

Le temblaban las manos, en realidad, todo el cuerpo. La comandante Shepard, famosa por contener prácticamente sola a diez mil batarianos en Elysium, por frustrar el ataque geth en Eden Prime, derrotar a Saren y detener al Soberano, sentía pánico ante la idea de leer un simple correo.

Podía enfrentarse a todo aquello a lo que pudiese disparar, pero sus armas no servían de nada ante viejos fantasmas. Tendría que plantarles cara a pecho descubierto, y postergarlo no haría más que aumentar su angustia.

Así que tomó aire y regresó con decisión junto al terminal. Pulsó en el mensaje que llevaba por título “ _Sobre Horizonte_ ” y lo leyó tan rápido que apenas fue capaz de procesarlo. Tuvo que releerlo un par de veces más para comprender su contenido.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio, como si la adrenalina que instantes antes corría por sus venas la hubiese abandonado de golpe. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde Horizonte sentía que podía llenar por completo sus pulmones.

Kaidan se disculpaba por las cosas que le había dicho, explicaba lo que había significado para él noche antes de Ilos y le pedía que tuviera cuidado. Los ojos de Shepard volvieron hacia su última frase. “ _Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco… quizás… no lo sé. Simplemente cuídate_ ”.

No era exactamente una puerta abierta, pero sí entornada. Quizás cuando todo acabara podrían sentarse a aclarar las cosas. Tal vez no era tarde para ellos.

Shepard abrió el cajón en el que semanas atrás había guardado el retrato de Kaidan y contempló de nuevo su fotografía. Seguía sin devolverle la mirada pero su gesto ya no parecía tan distante, tan lejano. Repasó con un dedo las líneas de su rostro, poseída por un intenso acceso de nostalgia. Ese mensaje la había removido hasta los cimientos cuando comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que nunca volverían a entenderse.

—Comandante Shepard, hemos llegado a Ilium. En unos minutos atracaremos en Nos Astra.

La voz sintetizada de SID la sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el retrato. Lo sujetó con fuerza y se obligó a contestar.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Cierro sesión.

Los ojos de Shepard regresaron a la fotografía, aunque sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha y coger su equipo. En Ilium aguardaban los dos últimos reclutas para la misión suicida y tenía que prepararse. Más le valía mostrarse centrada si no quería que Kelly se ofreciera para una conversación sobre sus sentimientos o Tali y Garrus empezasen a sospechar.

Guardó el retrato en el cajón y se puso en pie. Dio un par de pasos hacia la salida de su camarote, pero en el último momento se detuvo y regresó junto al escritorio. Sacó la fotografía de Kaidan y la colocó en el sitio que había ocupado la primera vez que la vio. La contempló durante unos instantes, pensativa, y finalmente se marchó.

 

**_II_ **

 

Liara posó la copa de vino en mesita, se levantó y subió los peldaños para llegar al escritorio de Shepard. Había dejado allí un pad de datos al comienzo de su visita por el que la comandante sentía cierta curiosidad.

La asari lo tomó entre las manos y regresó junto a ella. En lugar de sentarse de nuevo, se mantuvo de pie, mirándola con una expresión extraña. ¿Era culpabilidad lo que veía en sus ojos? ¿O tal vez era sólo tristeza? Tras meditarlo unos segundos, le tendió el pad. Shepard lo cogió, sintiendo una repentina sensación de nervios.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, con un desagradable presentimiento.

—Encontré este expediente en la base de datos del Corredor Sombrío —explicó Liara —Es sobre Kaidan. Creo que deberías leerlo.

Lo suponía. Cuando estuvo en la base de Halagaz consultando los archivos sobre sus compañeros de pelotón, había buscado algo sobre él. Le había sorprendido que el Corredor sombrío no pareciese tener información sobre Kaidan teniendo en cuenta que los propios recolectores sabían de su existencia y de la relación entre ambos, razón por la cual habían escogido Horizonte como objetivo.

Sin embargo, no experimentó satisfacción, sino inquietud. Una tierna capa de piel había empezado a crecer sobre la herida abierta de su desencuentro después de recibir el correo en que le pedía disculpas por la dureza con que la había tratado. Shepard lo recitó de memoria para sí misma. Lo había leído tantas veces que estaba segura de poder escribirlo hasta del revés.

Había sido un pequeño parche, algo en lo que apoyarse hasta que acabase con los malditos recolectores y pudiese aclarar las cosas con él. Sin embargo, aún no había reunido el valor para contestarle o quizás simplemente era incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle cómo se sentía.

A lo mejor en ese pad encontraría lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus sentimientos. O tal vez sólo añadiría más confusión a la mezcla. Lo más prudente sería devolverle el archivo a Liara sin leerlo. Tenía que mantenerse centrada en la misión y Kaidan era una _gran_ distracción.

Como si intuyera todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza en esos instantes, la doctora anunció que debía marcharse. Shepard le aseguró que no era necesario pero Liara dijo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía quedarse, así que se despidieron con un abrazo y la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

Una vez se quedó sola, Shepard se sentó en el borde la cama, con el pad de datos entre las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza de pura expectación.

Se preguntó una vez más qué debía hacer. Había mirado por encima los dossiers que el Corredor Sombrío había elaborado sobre el resto de su pelotón sin plantearse siquiera si eso sería inmiscuirse en su privacidad. Pero Kaidan era diferente, y después del correo que le había enviado, Shepard tenía menos claro que nunca en qué situación se encontraban.

Sin embargo, Liara le había aconsejado hacerlo y, en el fondo, esperaba que el informe le ayudara a reconstruir los dos años de su vida que se había perdido. Así que respiró hondo y pulsó una tecla del pad. La pantalla se iluminó en amarillo, mostrándole una breve biografía del objeto de varios de sus desvelos.

“ _Kaidan Alenko. Biótico y marine de la Alianza. Mantuvo una relación sentimental con Shepard durante la búsqueda de Saren. Reciente ascenso a comandante. Hombre de confianza del consejero humano Anderson. Gran potencial biótico, aunque contenido. Habilidades de liderazgo en desarrollo_.”

La información iba acompañada por una fotografía de Kaidan con un brazo extendido hacia delante y envuelto en el resplandor azulado de la biótica.

Bajo la imagen, se mostraba el nombre de una serie de documentos secundarios. El primero de ellos rezaba “ _Audioregistro de sesión con el psicólogo Eberhard_ _Schulze_ _: Instalación médica de la Alianza.Vancouver, 2183. Sesión nº 5_ ”.

Con la garganta repentinamente seca, Shepard se preguntó si estaba preparada para destapar la caja de Pandora. Tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes y las cosas ya eran lo bastante complicadas como para añadir algo más a la mezcla. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Demonios, ni siquiera había logrado engañar a su tripulación.

Ese asunto la estaba consumiendo por dentro e ignorarlo no iba a mejorar la situación. Así que se armó de valor y seleccionó el archivo de audio. Tras unos segundos de estática, la sesión comenzó.

_—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, teniente?_

— _Yo… mejor, doctor. Deseando volver al servicio activo._

La voz de Kaidan sonó grave y un poco ronca. Le faltaba énfasis. Era evidente que mentía y ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para disimularlo. Shepard casi pudo imaginarlo sentado en un sillón de cuero en medio de una consulta en penumbra. Huellas oscuras bajo los ojos cansados, las manos posadas sobre el reposabrazos con abandono. Un doctor con bata blanca y un pad de datos en el que registraba sus notas, escuchando con paciencia y gesto amable pero inescrutable.

_—¿Te sientes preparado?_

El psicólogo tenía un marcado acento en las ‘r’ que delataba su origen. Hablaba de manera pausada y la entonación de sus preguntas parecía indicar que no tenía prisa por obtener una respuesta. Quizás por eso Kaidan tardó tanto en contestar. Shepard contó casi quince segundos antes de volver a escuchar su voz, reavivándole el pulso.

_—Creo que eso me ayudará._

_—Te parece que podrá ayudarte, ¿de qué forma?_

_—Me dará un objetivo, algo en lo que mantener la mente ocupada… Creo que dormiría mejor._

Kaidan solía tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño a causa de las migrañas que le ocasionaba su implante, pero Shepard sabía que esa vez no eran el motivo de sus desvelos.

_—Sigues teniendo pesadillas._

La manera en que el doctor lo afirmó, hizo que Shepard dedujera que no era la primera vez que abordaban ese tema. La pausa de Kaidan antes de continuar reforzó sus sospechas. Imaginó que no quería revelar demasiado al respecto, no sólo por guardar su privacidad, sino porque trataba de aparentar estar lo suficiente recuperado para volver al trabajo.

_—Así es._

_—¿Es la misma pesadilla de siempre?_

Siguió otra larga pausa que Shepard utilizó para imaginarse cuál sería el contenido de la pesadilla. Un escalofrío de certeza la recorrió. Soñaba con la Normandía SR1, con el ataque. Con ella.

_—Sí…y no._

_—Algo ha cambiado._

_—Sí._

El silencio a continuación fue tan prolongado que Shepard pensó que el audioregistro había terminado. Pulsó la pantalla del pad un par de veces para observar el progreso de la barra de tiempo que indicaba la duración de la grabación. Seguía en curso. Kaidan continuaba en el sillón de cuero y el psicólogo aguardaba con paciencia a que se explicara. Al no hablar, estaba forzando a su paciente a hacerlo.

Finalmente, Kaidan se rindió y su voz la hizo estremecer.

_—Estoy en la nave y sigo buscándola, pero esta vez la encuentro._

_—Normalmente te despertabas antes de dar con ella._

No mencionaron su nombre, pero Shepard supo que estaban hablando de ella.

_—Ya no…_

_—¿Y qué sucede cuando la encuentras?_

_—Le pido que me acompañe a una cápsula de escape pero… me ordena evacuar la nave mientras va a buscar al piloto._

_—Así que la comandante se niega a ponerse a salvo._

_—Sí, yo… Trato de convencerla para que me permita ayudarla, sin embargo, Shepard…_

Kaidan calló, perdido en sus recuerdos. Su voz apenas un hilo, frágil y quebradizo, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante, pero lo suficiente fuerte para atenazar el corazón de Shepard y devolverla a la vieja nave, el día del ataque.

Nunca se había arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado. Había salvado a todos cuantos había podido, pero si miraba atrás, en ningún momento había pensado que moriría allí. Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido, las últimas palabras que habría dicho a Kaidan hubiesen sido otras.

_—Dice que es una orden y entonces… entonces me despierto._

Más silencio. El psicólogo esperó varios segundos, pero Shepard estaba segura de que Kaidan requería más persuasión para continuar hablando. Al final, el doctor se vio obligado a animarlo a continuar.

_—Las personas suelen despertar asustadas o ansiosas de sus pesadillas._

Kaidan se resistía. Shepard creyó escuchar su respiración, pesada, escapando de sus labios cuando dejó de apretarlos. Cuando volvió a hablar, se notaba la tensión en sus palabras, como si tuviese que empujarlas con todas sus fuerzas para que atravesaran su garganta reseca.

_—Cuando despierto me siento… enfermo, sudando. Con ganas de gritar. Después no consigo volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero a la noche siguiente, vuelvo a tener la misma pesadilla y sigo despertándome en el mismo punto._

_—Tal vez no quieras ver lo que sucede después._

_—Tal vez._

Kaidan sonaba lejano, como si sólo estuviese a medias en la consulta del doctor Schulze, como si una parte de él siguiese vagando por el armazón en llamas de la Normandía SR1, buscándola. Siguió otro silencio, que Shepard aprovechó para tratar de calmar sus desbocados latidos.

_—En tu informe mencionaste que la comandante Shepard te dio la orden directa de evacuar al personal dos veces._

_—Así es, doctor._

Shepard lo recordaba perfectamente (“ _No me iré sin ti, comandante_ ”), también su respuesta (“ _Es una orden, teniente_ ”).

_—Las órdenes sólo necesitan darse una vez. Es curioso que lo hiciera dos veces, ¿qué sucedió?_

_—Yo… no me gustaba la idea de abandonar la Normandía sin la comandante. Tenía razón. Quizás si hubiese estado allí cuando metió a Joker en la cápsula de salvamento, ella… Tal vez podría haberla ayudado. Si hubiese desobedecido… Shepard podría estar viva ahora._

Su discurso sonó tembloroso, rompiéndose en algunas palabras. Shepard sintió su dolor en cada pausa, su culpa en cada tal vez, y cualquier conato de enfado después de su encuentro en Horizonte desapareció en ese momento, dejando sólo una tristeza muda e insondable.

_—Entonces crees que si no hubieses hecho caso a su orden, la comandante Shepard no habría muerto._

_—Quizás. Yo no… es sólo que… Creo que podría haber hecho más._

Un nudo de angustia parecía haberse enquistado en el pecho de Shepard. Recordó el mensaje de Kaidan, su mención a que se había sentido culpable por sobrevivir al ataque. No había comprendido hasta qué punto lo hacía hasta ese momento.

_—¿Crees hubiese sido correcto desobedecer la orden directa de tu superior inmediato?_

_—No lo sé. Sé que era mi deber pero…_

_—Me gustaría que analizaras las consecuencias que tuvo que siguieras esa orden. No para la comandante, sino para el resto de la tripulación._

Kaidan se quedó callado unos instantes. Shepard casi pudo visualizar su ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en las palabras del psicólogo y descubría la otra cara de la moneda.

_—Ayudé a evacuar a gran parte de la tripulación. Todos los que llegaron a las cápsulas sobrevivieron._

_—Se podría afirmar que salvaste muchas vidas ese día, teniente._

_—Yo no… nunca me había parado a pensar en eso._

_—Hazlo, hablaremos de eso en nuestra siguiente sesión._

Se vio obligada a admitir que el psicólogo era bueno. Había tejido una telaraña alrededor de Kaidan para que cayese en la trampa de su propio razonamiento. Tal vez podría haberla salvado, sí, pero eso podría haber supuesto que murieran otras personas.

Un corte en el sonido le indicó que la grabación había llegado a su fin. Shepard se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban tanto que le resultaba casi imposible regresar al menú del expediente. Posó el pad sobre la cama y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Su respiración se había vuelto superficial durante la escucha y sentía que en su camarote había alguna fuga por la que el oxígeno escapaba al espacio, sin llegar a sus pulmones.

Se levantó y se acercó a la pecera. Apoyó el brazo en la estructura, debajo del botón de alimentación, y descansó la frente sobre el interior de su muñeca. Se obligó a hacer inspiraciones profundas y a soltar el aire despacio, vaciando su mente. Repitió el ejercicio durante varios minutos, observando a los peces de reojo. Se mecían en el agua, como estrellas de colores, indiferentes a su turbación.

Garrus tenía razón, había sido una buena idea llenar la dichosa pecera. Encontraba el ir y venir de sus nuevas mascotas bastante relajante. Al cabo de un rato, se sintió con fuerzas para regresar al expediente. Tomó el pad entre sus manos y pulsó la segunda entrada.

_< <Conclusiones del informe psicológico sobre el teniente Kaidan Alenko._

_Elaborado por el doctor en psicología militar Eberhard_ _Schulze. Instalación médica de la Alianza, Vancouver. 2183._

El sujeto presenta un severo trastorno de estrés postraumático derivado del ataque a la SSV Normandía, concomitante con el Síndrome del superviviente provocado por la muerte de la comandante Shepard. De la valoración se deduce un fuerte vínculo afectivo con la fallecida, a consecuencia del cual el teniente experimenta sentimiento de culpa. Se hace responsable de su deceso al no haber podido rescatarla o, en su defecto, permanecido en la nave con ella para ayudarla.

El teniente Alenko presenta un estado de ansiedad y fatiga permanente. Síntomas de depresión. Cefaleas continuas, pesadillas recurrentes, dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Posibilidad de trastornos alimenticios derivados de la pérdida de apetito. Biótica afectada, con riesgo de explosiones involuntarias.

Pese a ello, se recomienda su reincorporación inmediata al servicio militar. Si bien las condiciones de salud y bienestar emocional del sujeto no son óptimas para su desempeño, prolongar la licencia podría agravar su trastorno, desencadenando ansiedad y depresión crónicas, así como síntomas somáticos diversos.

La disciplina militar resultará beneficiosa para el restablecimiento del sujeto y mantenerse en activo disminuirá sus niveles de ansiedad. No obstante, se aconseja asignarle misiones de menor responsabilidad en los primeros estadios de su reincorporación. >>

Shepard releyó las conclusiones del doctor Schulze de manera compulsiva. Descubrir el estado en que Kaidan había quedado tras su muerte había hundido una cuchillada de angustia en su pecho. En Horizonte había mencionado lo duro que había sido para él creerla muerta. Nunca había dudado de su palabra, pero leer el informe del psicólogo resultaba devastador.

Por un instante se preguntó qué habría sucedido si hubiese sido Kaidan el que hubiese muerto en el ataque recolector y ella la superviviente. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral y haciéndola estremecer. Esa línea de pensamiento le resultaba insoportable así que decidió no ahondar en ella. Sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera sacarla así de su mente, y se obligó a recordarse que Kaidan había superado su pérdida.

Había regresado al servicio y progresado en su carrera militar, incluso había salido con otra persona. En definitiva, había logrado seguir adelante con su vida.

Los ojos de Shepard regresaban una y otra vez a la frase “ _fuerte vínculo afectivo con la fallecida_ ”. Sonaba frío y despersonalizado, como toda la jerga psicológica utilizada en el informe. Por un lado no hacía justicia a lo que habían tenido, pero por otro resultaba dolorosamente conciso.

Se forzó a salir del informe psicológico y regresar al menú principal. La tercera entrada llevaba el título de “ _Correspondencia militar_ ”.

<< _Interceptado a las 10:56. // Boya segura de comunicaciones nº 4673 // Cifrado // Núm.1529- DA -588._

_Remitente: Capitán Farrah Gapoli, Estación Arturo._

Teniente Alenko:

Lamento comunicarle que su petición formal de continuar con la búsqueda de los restos de la comandante Shepard en la superficie de Alchera ha sido denegada una vez más. Como mi secretario le hizo saber con anterioridad, los equipos de rescate exploraron gran parte del planeta cuando acudieron a la llamada de la baliza de emergencia de la SSV Normandía, sin encontrar ningún resultado. Actualmente nuestra flota se encuentra diezmada tras las pérdidas sufridas durante el ataque a la Ciudadela y no podemos permitirnos desplazar efectivos a un sistema remoto para continuar una búsqueda con escasas posibilidades de éxito.

Somos conscientes de la importante labor de la Comandante Shepard en la lucha contra Saren y en favor de la humanidad. La Alianza no olvida su sacrificio y estamos estudiando la posibilidad de concederle otra Estrella de Terra a título póstumo.

Agradecemos su comprensión y damos por zanjado este tema.

Atentamente,

Capitán Farrah Gapoli.

Ayudante encargado de operaciones, Estación Arturo. >>

Shepard había encontrado un correo similar en el dossier de Anderson. Los dos habían presentado varias peticiones al Alto Mando para que siguieran buscándola, pero ellos se habían negado. Pensó con amargura que el Corredor Sombrío, Cerberus y los recolectores no habían perdido un segundo para intentar hacerse con su cuerpo, mientras que la Alianza de Sistemas se había limitado a valorar la posibilidad de concederle otra medalla para acallar las quejas de Anderson y Kaidan. Aunque en el fondo lo entendía, una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Intentó acallarla diciéndose que, después de todo, no era más que un soldado caído en combate, como tantos otros que habían muerto durante la lucha contra el Soberano.

Prefería quedarse con el hecho de que Anderson la apreciaba lo suficiente como para usar sus influencias para tratar de encontrarla. Y saber que Kaidan también había agotado todas sus posibilidades para dar con ella hacía que el enfado sumergido que arrastraba desde Horizonte fuera sólo un ajado recuerdo.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente con pulso cada vez más firme y leyó la última entrada del informe: “ _Correspondencia militar. Canal urgente_ ”.

<< _Interceptado a las 18:39. // Boya segura de comunicaciones nº 1236 // Cifrado // Núm.4562- CI -749._

Remitente: David Anderson, Consejero humano

Alenko,

Ha llegado a mis oídos que llevas meses sin tomarte un permiso. Ya sabes que la regulación naval te obliga a disfrutar de tus días libres acumulados, pero en vista de que eso no parece ser suficiente para que te des un descanso, te doy la orden directa de hacerlo. En cuanto acabes tu misión actual, regresa a la Ciudadela y pásate por mi despacho. Yo también necesito un respiro de tanta burocracia, y me apetece una buena charla de soldado a soldado.

Hasta pronto, teniente.

Anderson. >>

A Shepard no le costó imaginar el contexto que rodeaba ese mensaje. Podía ver a Kaidan volcado en el trabajo para mantenerse ocupado, exprimiendo hasta el límite sus fuerzas con tal de no detenerse a pensar en lo que había perdido. Lo entendía muy bien porque eso se parecía demasiado a lo que estaba haciendo ella en esos momentos.

Contempló la pantalla del pad de datos durante unos segundos más, ensimismada. Finalmente lo apagó y lo guardó en un cajón. Sus ojos buscaron la fotografía de Kaidan de manera automática. Desde que volvía a presidir su escritorio, era lo primero que miraba nada más entrar en su camarote.

Acarició el marco con un dedo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él en ese preciso momento o cómo habría interpretado su silencio. Hacía más de dos semanas que había recibido su mensaje y seguía sin contestarle.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder hablar sobre el tema en persona, pese a que sospechaba que tenerlo en frente no haría más fácil que encontrara las palabras. Sentía que cada día que pasaba sin darle una respuesta la distancia entre ellos crecía más y más, y no obstante, sus dedos se quedaban congelados sobre el teclado cada vez que pulsaba la tecla de “ _Responder_ ”.

 

**_III_ **

****

Cuando finalmente le contestó, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Miranda le había informado de que cruzarían el relé Omega 4 en menos de treinta minutos. Debería estar en la armería preparando su equipo, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a su camarote.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna intención concreta en la mente. Puede que inconscientemente buscara ver la fotografía de Kaidan una última vez antes de arrojarse a una muerte bastante probable en un territorio del que nadie jamás había vuelto.

No era muy diferente de lo que había hecho el resto de su pelotón. Todos habían dejado las cosas en orden, por si no regresaban. Todos menos ella.

De pronto la idea de que quizás moriría en la base recolectora y Kaidan nunca sabría siquiera si había recibido su mensaje la mortificó. Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y contempló su imagen enmarcada durante unos largos segundos como si de algún modo fuese un portal en el que volcar todos sus sentimientos para transmitírselos a él.

Pero las cosas no funcionaban así. Kaidan jamás sabría que seguía siendo la misma, pese a los implantes, el logo de Cerberus y la colaboración forzosa con el Hombre Ilusorio. Nunca imaginaría que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado, ni siquiera después de Horizonte, por mucho que hubiese deseado poder eliminarlos en sus horas más bajas. No podría adivinarlo si ella no se lo decía, y tal vez esa fuera su última oportunidad.

Decidida, encendió su terminal y abrió la bandeja de entrada. El mensaje de Kaidan seguía en la carpeta de correos recibidos. Nunca lo había archivado porque sentía la necesidad de volver a leerlo demasiado a menudo. A veces ni siquiera lo hacía, se conformaba con dejar que sus ojos vagaran por el asunto, rememorando todo lo que se escondía tras las palabras “ _Sobre Horizonte_ ”. Se había convertido en un ritual para ella.

Entró en el correo y eligió la opción de responder. Por primera vez no se quedó en blanco con los dedos paralizados sobre las teclas, barajando mentalmente docenas de posibilidades. Nunca había sabido cómo empezar a expresarse, hasta que llegó ese momento. Las palabras aparecieron ante sus ojos, apenas unos segundos después de haberlas pensado.

_“Recuerdo esa noche antes de Ilos… y todas las demás. Ojalá las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas. Si salgo de esta, nos sentaremos a hablar. Mientras tanto cuídate, Kaidan. Es una orden._

_Shepard”._

Era una réplica breve pero concisa. Creía que sintetizaba bastante aproximadamente todas las cosas que quería decirle. Esperaba que Kaidan supiera entenderla.

Una repentina paz la llenó cuando bajó la tapa del terminal. De pronto se sentía con energía suficiente para enfrentarse a mil misiones suicidas.

 

**_IV_ **

La nave parecía tan vacía como después de que los recolectores abdujeran a toda la tripulación, o incluso peor. La mitad de los sistemas estaban en modo de bajo rendimiento, controlados por SID. Kelly ya no tecleaba en su terminal y no quedaba nadie en el puente de mando.

Las pisadas de Shepard parecían resonar con eco sobre el suelo metálico, intensificando el dolor de cabeza. No debería haberse bebido el quinto cóctel que preparó la camarera asari del Eternity, todo iba bien hasta entonces.

Recordaba a la doctora Chakwas asegurando que Shepard tenía una tolerancia al alcohol sobrehumana, comentario que provocó que Jack quisiera ponerla a prueba. Aunque la comandante se negó a entrar al trapo, eso hizo que Donelly le preguntara si alguna vez había probado auténtico whisky escocés. Debería haberle mentido, porque el ingeniero no paró hasta que accedió a beber un vaso. Luego Kasumi invitó a todos a una ronda de sake. Después Miranda trajo el maldito quinto cóctel, adornado con una sombrillita y una guinda, asegurando que le iba a encantar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación estaba algo difuso en su memoria, pero Shepard creía, a juzgar por el ardor y la inestabilidad en su estómago, que había acabado por beber un sorbo de ryncol de la jarra de Grunt.

Le dolía la espalda y suponía que se debía a una palmada de aprobación del joven krogan, dado que no se había desmayado después de degustar la bebida típica de Tuchanka. También guardaba vagos recuerdos de Jacob invitándola a algo porque “ _después de todo, parece que no voy a poder llevarte a ese local de la Ciudadela así que tendremos que conformarnos con el Eternity_ ”.

Llegados a ese punto, empezó a pensar que todos habían conspirado para emborracharla, con algunas excepciones. Lo cierto es que Zaeed parecía muy ocupado con la bailarina asari que hacía complicados movimientos sobre una mesa apartada para deleite de una despedida de soltero, así que no le prestó mucha atención. Tali y Garrus eran de los pocos que podía fiarse, aunque sólo fuera porque sus bebidas eran dextro y podrían envenenarla con un par de sorbos. Samara los observaba beber y charlar sin participar, sin embargo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa beatífica, como si le recordaran viejos tiempos. El síndrome de Kepral obligaba a Thane a mantenerse abstemio, pero parecía estar pasándoselo bien. Aseguró a Shepard que esa noche se convertiría en un buen recuerdo al que regresar en el futuro.

Le sonaba vagamente que Mordin había sido de los primeros en marcharse. No había tomado nada con alcohol y había pasado la noche observando con creciente preocupación a quienes sí lo hacían. “ _Después de estar en peligro de muerte, muchas especies buscan celebrar la vida mediante la cópula. Eso puede ser problemático. Creo que será mejor que me retire ahora_ ”, había dicho, a modo de despedida.

Shepard no olvidaba la conversación que habían mantenido, cuando él confundió sus acercamientos amistosos como síntomas de interés sexual, así que no intentó disuadirlo.

Después de eso, todo era una mezcla borrosa de luces de neón y copas de los colores más variados. No estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado a su camarote, pero había despertado en su cama, vestida y descalza.

La mayoría no habían regresado, sobre todo el personal de Cerberus. La noche en el Eternity había sido un punto final, una despedida antes de que Shepard regresara a la Tierra para afrontar las consecuencias de su aventura en el sistema de Bahak. Habían elegido Ilium por su localización, ya que desde allí había transportes hacia cualquier punto de la galaxia.

Habiendo desertado de Cerberus y con Shepard regresando a la Alianza, cada uno iba a seguir su camino. Tali fue la última en dejarla para regresar junto a la Flota Nómada. Sin embargo, Garrus había decidido acompañarla en su viaje, Chakwas y Joker también.

Aunque la comandante insistió en que no era necesario (SID podía hacerse cargo de la Normandía y la única con la que la Alianza tenía un problema era con ella), todos insistieron. La doctora aseguró que tenía ganas de regresar a la Tierra, Joker se excusó diciendo que no podía separarse de su nave y Garrus comentó que era la oportunidad ideal para conocer el planeta de origen de los humanos. _“¿Quién sabe?”_ había dicho, “ _Tal vez sea el primer turiano en pisarlo_ ”.

Así que ahí estaba. Shepard atravesó el puente de mando para dirigirse a la cabina. Allí, Garrus charlaba con Joker y SID. Al verla acercarse, juraría que sonrió, lo que resultaba complicado dado que los turianos carecían de labios.

—Shepard, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, con tono burlón.

La comandante cerró las manos sobre el respaldo del asiento de Joker, porque no confiaba demasiado en su equilibrio.

—Preparada para volver a casa —respondió —Joker, pon rumbo a la Tierra.

—A sus órdenes, comandante —dijo el piloto, fijando las coordenadas. Trazó el rumbo y pulsó el destino, con un suspiro melancólico —Hogar, dulce hogar.

 

**_V_ **

 

La base de operaciones de la Alianza de Sistemas en Vancouver se asentaba cerca de la bahía inglesa. Desde la cara occidental del edificio se podía vislumbrar el mar desde todas sus ventanas, sin embargo, Kaidan no se encontraba allí por las vistas.

El mensaje de Anderson, informándole de que Shepard se había entregado y que iba a ser juzgada por la destrucción del sistema de Bahak, le había llegado cuando se encontraba en el Cúmulo Styx Theta. Aunque había puesto rumbo a la Tierra en cuanto le fue posible, temía llegar al juicio demasiado tarde.

No era como si él pudiera aportar algo al proceso, pero quería estar ahí por Shepard.

La primera vez que escuchó la noticia de la aniquilación la Nebulosa de Viper le costó procesarla. Había varias colonias batarianas en ese sistema y se hablaba de casi un millón de muertos. Pese a que las relaciones entre humanos y batarianos siempre habían sido tensas, le costó asimilar tantas pérdidas.

Unos días después empezó a oírse el rumor de que Shepard era la responsable y que la Hegemonía había puesto un precio a su cabeza. La reacción de Kaidan, una vez pasado el aturdimiento y la incredulidad inicial, fue escribir a Anderson. Él le confirmó la noticia, aunque no entró en detalles. Todo lo que dijo fue que Shepard había viajado a Bahak en una misión encubierta para Hackett.

Kaidan había pasado dos semanas preguntándose qué podía haber llevado a la comandante a destruir el relé de masa y causar tantas muertes. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que debía tener una buena razón. No le había dado el beneficio de la duda cuando descubrió que trabajaba para Cerberus y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Por eso estaba allí.

La base de operaciones de la Alianza tenía fuertes sistemas de seguridad. Kaidan tuvo que sortear varios escáneres biométricos, mostrar sus placas militares e identificarse media docena de veces. En al menos dos ocasiones se negaron a facilitarle información sobre Shepard y sólo tras mucho insistir y utilizar toda su capacidad de persuasión, logró convencer al suboficial de seguridad para que contactara con Anderson y le hiciera saber que se encontraba allí.

Si bien accedió, resultó que el consejero estaba reunido con el Comité de Defensa y no podía atenderle. Kaidan supuso que el juicio ya había empezado y el pulso se le aceleró. Estaba a punto de desesperar, cuando una mujer pelirroja con el uniforme de la Alianza se acercó a él.

—Comandante Alenko —lo llamó —El Consejero Anderson dejó ordenes de que le llevara hasta él cuando llegara. Sígame, por favor.

Kaidan obedeció, agradecido. Subieron en ascensor hasta la undécima planta, sin mediar palabra. Al salir de él, tomaron el pasillo que quedaba a la derecha, cruzándose por el camino con varios soldados armados hasta los dientes. Después giraron a la izquierda, siguiendo las indicaciones que señalizaban el acceso al juzgado.

La oficial se detuvo al llegar a una puerta doble, franqueada por dos marines.

—El Consejero Anderson se encuentra dentro. Se te ha concedido acceso de nivel cuatro, puedes pasar —explicó ella, haciendo una seña a los dos soldados. Éstos asintieron y se apartaron para permitirle el paso.

Kaidan tomó aire y entró en la sala. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el elevado estrado en el que se encontraban los representantes del Comité de Defensa. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. No pudo verles bien el rostro porque el sol entraba en la sala por el gran ventanal que quedaba a sus espaldas, pero su posición le pareció intimidante.

Para no tratarse de un consejo de guerra, se parecía bastante a uno.

Shepard se encontraba de pie, frente a ellos. Anderson y Hackett estaban a su lado. Kaidan decidió interpretar el hecho de que no estuviera esposada como una buena señal, aunque podría decirse que era la única. La comandante estaba rígida, con la espalda recta y los hombros altos. La tensión en su rostro se percibía en la mandíbula apretada. El pelo corto le caía sobre los ojos, ensombreciendo su mirada. Aunque sólo podía ver su perfil, se dio cuenta de que apretaba las manos en puño, ocultas tras su espalda. Anderson y Hackett, junto a ella, tampoco parecían mucho más relajados.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de su llegada. Tan sólo algunos de los presentes, sentados en los bancos alineados en los laterales del juzgado, giraron apenas la cabeza un instante para comprobar de quién se trataba. Tratando de no hacer ruido, Kaidan tomó asiento en un extremo, desde donde podía ver a Shepard con claridad.

Uno de los hombres del Comité, calvo y con profundas cicatrices en las mejillas, estaba hablando. Su rostro le resultaba familiar y Kaidan se dio cuenta de que se trataba del General Malkani, uno de los pesos pesados del Alto Mando.

—…dieciséis años sobreviviste a un ataque de esclavistas batarianos en el que murieron tus padres. Más tarde, cuando llevabas tres años en la marina, detuviste el ataque Skylliano en Elysium, diezmando a los invasores, también batarianos. Hace poco más de dos años frustraste el intento de una célula terrorista batariana de hacer colisionar un asteroide contra Terra Nova. Ahora has destruido un sistema entero colonizado por la Hegemonía. Creo que se puede afirmar, Shepard, que tu historial está plagado de desencuentros con los batarianos.

Era fácil adivinar a dónde pretendía llegar Malkani. Se oyeron murmullos entre los oficiales presentes, pero todos se silenciaron cuando la comandante dio un paso adelante. Para un desconocido podría haber parecido calmada y fría, pero Kaidan se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa.

—Si este Comité está insinuando que destruí el sistema de Bahak como parte de una venganza personal y no para detener una invasión segadora, no sé a qué estáis esperando para ejecutarme —los desafió —Dentro de unos meses podréis confirmar mi versión de los hechos. Sólo espero que para entonces no sea demasiado tarde para salvar la galaxia.

Los murmullos volvieron, esta vez más excitados, pero Kaidan se sintió aliviado al escuchar sus palabras porque le daban sentido a tanta destrucción. Había una explicación válida detrás de sus acciones, aunque también aterradora. Él estaba en Virmire, junto a Shepard, cuando hablaron con el Soberano. Entonces había afirmado ser la vanguardia de su destrucción y había anunciado que el resto de su los suyos estaban en camino. Pensar que Shepard había tenido que hacer algo tan drástico como volar por los aires un relé para poder impedir su llegada le encogía el estómago. ¿Cuál sería la situación de la galaxia en estos momentos si ella no hubiera actuado?

El rostro del general Malkani se endureció aún más al escuchar las palabras de la comandante y se irguió en su asiento preparado para dar una réplica. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Hackett intervino.

—Me gustaría recordar al Comité que la comandante Shepard acudió al sistema de Bahak como favor personal hacia mí. Le pedí que fuese a rescatar a la doctora Kenson y recuperase las pruebas que había reunido sobre una inminente invasión segadora.

—Pruebas que han quedado destruidas junto con toda la Nebulosa Víper —terció otro de los miembros del comité, un hombre de piel oscura y ojos claros que Kaidan nunca había visto antes.

—Tenemos el testimonio de la Comandante Shepard y también de su tripulación —replicó Anderson.

Malkani soltó un suspiro despectivo que pudo oírse por toda la sala.

—Tripulación compuesta por terroristas de Cerberus, ex convictos, asesinos, ladrones, y, que no se me olvide, un geth. Tendrá que disculpar a este Comité, consejero, pero sus testimonios no tienen mucha credibilidad y, en cualquier caso, según la propia Shepard, estaba sola cuando encontró a Kenson y habló con el segador.

—Sin embargo, no cabe duda de que la comandante Shepard acudió a Bahak por petición del Almirante —la mujer del Comité, de pelo canoso y expresión más amable que sus compañeros, habló por primera vez desde que Kaidan había llegado —Sabemos que estuvo en el sistema menos de 72 horas y sin su tripulación. No hay modo de que equipara un asteroide con la tecnología necesaria para enviarlo contra un relé. Es evidente que la instalación ya existía.

—Ese asteroide era la base de operaciones del proyecto de la doctora Kenson —explicó Shepard —Cuando descubrieron que los segadores iban regresar del espacio profundo a través del relé del sistema, le instalaron propulsores para destruirlo antes de que pudieran utilizarlo. No llegó hacerlo porque fue adoctrinada por el artefacto que había encontrado y capturada por los batarianos poco después.

—Tenemos pruebas de que Kenson trajo muchos materiales de los Sistemas del Terminus —aseguró Hackett —Todas las evidencias sostienen la versión de la comandante.

—Y además hemos recuperado esto —Anderson señaló con un gesto a un técnico que trabajaba en un puesto de comunicaciones situado a la derecha del estrado. El joven pulsó varias teclas en un panel. Unos segundos después, se inició la reproducción de una breve grabación y la voz de Shepard llenó la sala.

“ _Alerta: a todos los colonos que viven en el sistema de Bahak, esto es…”._ El audio se interrumpió abruptamente, como si alguien hubiese interceptado la comunicación. Un silencio tenso y expectante se instauró en el tribunal.

No había duda de que Shepard había intentado avisar a los batarianos. Kaidan se dio cuenta de que la comandante había palidecido al escuchar la grabación y supo que todas las muertes que había causado la carcomían por dentro, pese a su actitud casi desafiante.

—Es evidente que es la voz de la comandante Shepard —sentenció la mujer del Comité.

—Así es —coincidió Anderson —Este mensaje de alerta fue transmitido desde Aratoth minutos antes de la explosión del relé. Es la última comunicación enviada desde el sistema. Eso prueba que Shepard intentó avisarles para que iniciaran la evacuación.

—También prueba que es la responsable de la muerte de más de trescientos mil batarianos —razonó Malkani —Si el mensaje fue transmitido desde Aratoth, no hay duda de que la Hegemonía lo ha recibido y saben que la comandante Shepard está detrás de la masacre. Estamos al borde de iniciar una guerra que llevamos años intentando evitar.

—Los batarianos exigen responsabilidades —apoyó el otro hombre, en lo alto del estrado —El Consejo lo sabe y se ha lavado las manos en este asunto. Incluso te han revocado el cargo de espectro, comandante.

El modo en que Shepard abrió los ojos y apretó los labios hizo que Kaidan adivinara que era la primera noticia que tenía al respecto. Era típico del Consejo. No dudaban a la hora de sacrificarla cuando dejaba de convenirles. Hasta el momento, el cargo de espectro le había concedido cierta inmunidad y había servido para mantener a la Alianza alejada mientras trabajaba con Cerberus, pero ya no contaba con esa protección.

—Ahora mismo eres una marine que colabora con una organización terrorista antialien y que ha borrado del mapa una galaxia entera llena de batarianos —ilustró Malkani. El desprecio en su voz al aludir a Cerberus era evidente. De los tres miembros del Comité era el que se mostraba más duro e inflexible y Kaidan no pudo evitar notar que era el único que jamás se había dirigido a Shepard como comandante. Malkani era apenas un cadete cuando se produjo la Guerra del Primer Contacto, pero su carrera militar había sido meteórica, con una hoja de servicio impecable. Tenía fama de ser un hombre severo y muy rígido, que había dedicado parte de su vida a tratar de erradicar Cerberus. De todas las personas que podrían juzgar a Shepard, era probablemente la menos inclinada a mostrarse magnánima.

—Ya hemos hablado de su relación con Cerberus —contestó Anderson, con un tono tan seco que poco tenía que envidiar al del General —Recuerdo al Comité que Shepard colaboró con la Alianza en todo momento y compartió con nosotros información crucial sobre los recolectores y la propia organización. Además, se ha entregado por propia voluntad, junto con su nueva nave.

—En todo caso, su asociación con Cerberus es una cuestión militar, General —señaló Hackett, mucho más calmado que el Consejero —No compete al Comité de Defensa.

Malkani arrugó los labios en una mueca de desagrado, que hizo que las cicatrices en sus mejillas se volvieran aún más profundas. Durante unos instantes, reinó el silencio en la sala. Kaidan se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Si Hackett y Anderson no actuaran como valedores de Shepard, estaba seguro de que el juicio tendría un desenlace muy diferente.

—Lo que sí compete al Comité de Defensa es la seguridad de la Alianza de Sistemas y todos los planetas colonizados, seguridad que la comandante Shepard ha comprometido con sus acciones —apuntó el hombre sentado a la derecha de Malkani. Su voz y su expresión eran neutras. Kaidan encontraba difícil adivinar si su postura se acercaba más a la del General o a la de la mujer, quien se mostraba más dispuesta a creer a Shepard.

—Ya se han producido algunas escaramuzas en los planetas más cercanos a los Sistemas del Terminus, disfrazadas de piratería —anunció ella —Con nuestros efectivos diezmados tras el ataque a la Ciudadela, no podemos permitirnos una guerra con los batarianos.

—Ya estamos en guerra —Shepard dio un paso adelante, exaltada, y señaló al Comité con un dedo —Pero no con los batarianos, sino con los segadores. ¿No lo entendéis? Esto no es nada comparado con lo que nos espera.

Estaba exasperada e impaciente. Kaidan se dio cuenta de que le preocupaba lo que fueran a hacer con ella, sino convencerles de que se prepararan para la llegada de los segadores. Sin embargo, el Comité actuaba como lo había hecho el Consejo ante la amenaza del Soberano.

—Ya, la invasión segadora. Otra cosa de la que no tienes ninguna prueba, Shepard —desestimó Malkani.

—Hay pruebas. Los cadáveres de los relectores y los cascarones de Horizonte llevan tecnología segadora. Tenéis los análisis de la Inteligencia Virtual de la Normandía sobre el protosegador humano que estaban construyendo. Y la doctora Karian Chakwas, con más de veinte años de experiencia al servicio de la Alianza, entre otros, estuvo en la base recolectora y vio lo que hacían con los colonos abducidos. Los licuaban y utilizaban su código genético para crear otro segador. Ellos son la verdadera amenaza y están a un relé de distancia de toda la galaxia —anunció Shepard y sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todos los presentes se hacían eco de sus palabras.

Así, su mirada cayó sobre él. Supo que lo había reconocido porque su ceño fruncido se relajó y sus labios se separaron en un gesto de sorpresa. Kaidan sintió una sacudida de vértigo en lo más profundo del estómago y el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza. Durante unos segundos, se limitaron a contemplarse, toda la tensión y las palabras no dichas flotando entre ellos y uniéndolos con un lazo invisible. Finalmente, Shepard rompió el contacto visual y recuperó la compostura.

Kaidan tuvo que recordarse dónde estaban y qué hacían allí. Había tenido ocasión de leer el informe sobre el asalto a la base recolectora unos días atrás. Anderson se lo había enviado por un canal protegido, suponiendo que le interesaría. Así se había enterado de lo que tramaban los recolectores y también de que la comandante había volado su base, destruyéndolos por completo. El informe afirmaba que, después de eso, había roto sus relaciones con Cerberus. Kaidan había empezado a creer que quizás por fin podrían hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ellos pero entonces llegó Bahak.

—Los segadores no son el tema que ocupa a este Comité —recordó Malkani, emulando las palabras de Hackett —Estamos aquí para juzgar tus acciones en el sistema de Bahak y controlar las repercusiones que eso tendrá para la Alianza. No importa que actuases como espectro o como agente de Cerberus, es la humanidad la que está en el punto de mira de los batarianos. Llevan años buscando excusas para declararnos la guerra y tú les has dado lo que estaban esperando, Shepard.

Otro silencio tenso siguió a sus palabras. La comandante se irguió y cruzó los brazos a su espalda. Con la cabeza bien alta, sostuvo la mirada al General Malkani durante unos segundos, antes de hablar.

—Cumplí con mi deber y sé que este Comité debe cumplir el suyo. Si encarcelarme, o incluso ejecutarme, va a evitar un incidente diplomático con los batarianos, adelante. Pero tomad la destrucción del sistema de Bahak como un aviso y preparad a la humanidad para la guerra contra los segadores. Millones de vidas dependen de vosotros.

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire durante unos instantes, recogidas por todos los presentes. Kaidan no pudo evitar admirar su valor y su determinación, aunque le hubiese gustado que se preocupara un poco más por sí misma y lo que fuera a sucederle. Estaba convencido de que si no le habían formado un Consejo de Guerra había sido debido a la intercesión de Hackett y Anderson, pero ser juzgada por el Comité de Defensa no era en ningún caso algo que tomarse a la ligera. Tenían autoridad suficiente para degradarla, encarcelarla, enviarla a una presión espacial donde pasaría el resto de sus días en un estado de estasis criogénico o incluso aplicarle la pena capital si se la consideraba una amenaza para la seguridad de la humanidad.

La idea era suficiente para que se le formara un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago y los dedos le cosquillearan, como el preludio de una explosión de biótica que no estaba seguro de poder controlar. Kaidan trató de calmarse y buscó la mirada de Shepard, pero ella seguía con los ojos fijos en el estrado, impasible en apariencia.

—La vista queda concluida —anunció Malkani —Soldados Fawaz y Miyahima, escolten a Shepard hasta su celda en el centro de detención.

Dos mujeres con uniforme militar y el fusil de asalto reglamentario de la Alianza se acercaron hasta Shepard. La comandante permitió que la guiaran fuera del juzgado, con la cabeza alta y expresión seria.

Al pasar cerca del banco en que se encontraba Kaidan le lanzó una mirada breve y huidiza, que bastó para acelerarle el corazón. Duró apenas un suspiro pero hizo que sintiera que le faltaba el aire. En sus ojos había encontrado un crisol de emociones. Determinación, valor, tristeza.

Recordó el mensaje que le había enviado en respuesta a sus disculpas por el incidente en Horizonte. Ese correo le había convencido de que seguía siendo ella, de que no estaba enamorado de un fantasma, y de que, tal vez, podrían tener alguna oportunidad en el futuro. Pero los segadores lo habían tirado todo por Tierra y Kaidan se sentía arrastrado de nuevo a la casilla de salida.

La sala fue vaciándose poco a poco después de que la Comandante se fuera. Kaidan se quedó unos instantes más, esperando a Anderson, pero cuando vio cómo se acercaba al estrado junto a Hackett, supuso que lo mejor sería aguardar fuera.

Salió al pasillo de acceso a los juzgados, nervioso. El Comité se reuniría para deliberar qué hacer con Shepard y les comunicaría el veredicto. Lo más probable es que dictaran sentencia a lo largo del día. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que escuchó como lo llamaban.

—Kaidan.

Levantó la mirada, aunque ya había reconocido al dueño de esa voz antes de verlo. Se trataba de Garrus. Seguía llevando la misma armadura mellada de su encuentro en Horizonte, pero se había quitado el parche sintético que ocultaba la parte derecha de su rostro, dejando a la luz cicatrices de carne tierna y varios tonos más clara que la del resto de su cara.

—Garrus —saludó, no sin cierta sorpresa —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que a Shepard le vendría bien un amigo —explicó —Aunque no es que haya podido verla mucho desde que la detuvieron.

Shepard había confiado en Garrus para varias misiones importantes durante la lucha contra Saren. Era un experto tirador, como ella, y su afinidad era evidente. Sin embargo, no creía que su relación por aquel entonces pudiese definirse como una amistad profunda. La comandante lo consideraba más bien un camarada de armas y un soldado excepcional.

Suponía que desde que Garrus la había apoyado incluso cuando se unió a Cerberus eso había cambiado. Al leer el informe sobre lo que habían hecho, cómo habían cruzado el relé Omega 4, rescatado a su tripulación y enfrentado a la muerte de mil maneras diferentes, Kaidan no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación de culpa al recordar que se había negado a acompañarla.

Jamás hubiese dejado la Alianza para unirse a Cerberus pero, por mucho que Malkani hubiese descrito con cruel certeza al pelotón que la había acompañado a la misión suicida, todos ellos eran héroes que habían protegido a la humanidad a costa de arriesgar sus vidas.

Kaidan había estado presente cuando el Soberano fue derrotado pero aun entonces se necesitó la potencia combinada de varias flotas para acabar con él. En cambio, un grupo de agentes de Cerberus, ex convictos, asesinos, ladrones y un geth habían destruido un protosegador valiéndose tan sólo de armas convencionales y un valor excepcional.

Mientras tanto, la Alianza y él mismo se habían limitado a cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que la Comandante hiciera algo. Tal vez por eso se sentía incómodo ante Garrus, como si su mera presencia fuese un reproche mudo y un recordatorio constante de que había seguido a Shepard hasta el final mientras que él le había dado la espalda.

—¿Estuviste presente en el juicio? —continuó el turiano —¿Qué crees que hará el Comité?

—Es difícil de decir —respondió Kaidan. Malkani no se creía la historia de los segadores, o al menos, no consideraba su intento de invasión un motivo suficiente para destruir un sistema. La mujer canosa parecía simpatizar con Shepard y el tercer miembro del tribunal se había mantenido neutro durante todo el proceso. No sabría decir hacia qué lado se decantaría.

—No sé muy bien cómo funciona el gobierno humano pero te aseguro que si Shepard fuese turiana, el Primarca en persona estaría haciéndole un masaje en los pies.

Algo en el tono de Garrus hizo que Kaidan sintiera la necesidad de romper una lanza a favor de la Alianza. El Comité se encontraba en una situación muy complicada y estaba convencido de intentaban buscar la mejor solución para evitar una guerra.

—Shepard es una heroína, no hay duda, pero lo de Bahak, todos esos batarianos muertos… no es algo que la Alianza pueda ignorar.

—Eso lo entiendo pero no creo que haya nada que juzgar. Shepard no tuvo elección. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de estar en su lugar? —replicó Garrus. A Kaidan le dio la sensación de que estaba a la defensiva, como si creyera que estaba del lado del Comité y no de Shepard. Como si él fuese otra persona ante la que defender su inocencia.

Por un instante se sintió ofendido, pero luego recordó Horizonte y aceptó que se lo merecía. Garrus sólo estaba siendo protector con Shepard y a Kaidan le alegraba saber que había estado a su lado. Él no habría permitido que Cerberus la engañara y utilizara a su antojo. Y no dudaba de que después de despertar del coma y descubrir todo lo que había cambiado en esos dos años había necesitado un amigo de verdad.

—Habría hecho lo mismo que ella. Sé que era la única manera de detener a los segadores —respondió con sinceridad.

Garrus lo examinó con sus diminutos ojos azules, hasta que pareció convencido de su respuesta. Al cabo, relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro, deshaciendo la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

—Espero que el Comité lo vea como tú, Kaidan.

 

—No se trata de eso. En realidad el Comité no intenta decidir si Shepard hizo o no lo correcto, sino minimizar las consecuencias políticas que esto tendrá. Los batarianos quieren su cabeza. Las relaciones con ellos siempre han sido difíciles, y si es cierto que los segadores van a regresar, lo último que necesitamos es pelearnos entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces crees que la entregarán a los batarianos para apaciguarlos?

Kaidan no podía negar que la idea le había pasado por la mente más de una vez durante el juicio, pero sabía que era imposible. Hackett y Anderson jamás lo permitirían. _Él tampoco_.

—No, nunca harían algo así —respondió —Pero lo más probable es que traten de templar los ánimos encerrándola durante un tiempo.

—Así que Shepard salva la galaxia una vez más y lo que obtiene a cambio son unas vacaciones pagadas en una celda —masculló Garrus, cruzándose de brazos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto, Garrus, pero en cierto modo la estarían protegiendo. La Hegemonía va a por ella. Allí donde vaya estará en peligro y también todos los que la acompañen. Ya viste lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer con Terra Nova sólo por venganza. Después de lo de Bahak… son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Garrus guardó silencio, sin encontrar nada que objetar. Los dos habían comprobado cómo se las gastaban los batarianos. Ya tenían ganas a Shepard por lo del ataque Skylliano y el atentado frustrado contra Terra Nova, pero después de eliminar varias de sus colonias no se detendrían ante nada. Kaidan nunca había visto que se ofreciera una recompensa tan alta por una sola persona. El dinero podía atraer a cazarrecompensas de todas las especies.

Quizás, después de todo, pasar un tiempo alejada del servicio fuese lo mejor para Shepard.

 

**_VI_ **

 

El Comité de Defensa emitió su veredicto apenas unas horas después del juicio. Shepard fue condenada a pasar dos años en arresto domiciliario en el centro de detención de la base de operaciones de Vancouver, donde estaría sometida a vigilancia constante y tendría un régimen de visitas restringidas. Le retiraron el rango de comandante con carácter inmediato y decretaron que la Normandía SR-2 sería requisada por la Alianza.

Ella acogió la noticia impertérrita. De pie, en el centro de la sala, con las piernas separadas, espalda recta y cabeza alta, escuchó la sentencia de labios de Malkani sin mostrar ningún signo visible de estar prestándole atención. Su mirada pasaba por encima de él y se perdía a través del amplío ventanal, tal vez buscando la luz del sol que no sentiría sobre la piel durante una buena temporada.

Anderson, a su lado, bajó la cabeza. Era evidente que no estaba conforme con el veredicto. En el caso de Hackett sería difícil decir qué opinaba al respecto, pues no se produjo ningún cambio en su postura o su expresión.

Kaidan, por su parte, experimentaba una confusa mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado sabía que las cosas podían haber ido mucho peor. Las diferencias entre arresto domiciliario y prisión podían parecer insignificantes en ese momento, pero no lo eran.

La decisión de que cumpliera su condena en el centro de detención de Vancouver tampoco era casual. Se trataba uno de los lugares más seguros de la Tierra, muy lejos de la Hegemonía.

Sin embargo, también se sentía disgustado y triste. Shepard había destruido Bahak para proteger a la galaxia y no se merecía ser despojada de su rango ni del título de espectro. Estaba siendo utilizada como cabeza de turco para buscar un equilibrio diplomático que Kaidan veía imposible.

En cuanto el general finalizó su discurso, las soldados que habían escoltado a Shepard anteriormente se acercaron a ella. Kaidan se alegró al ver que no la esposaban, sino que se limitaron a flanquearla y acompañarla fuera de la sala en medio de un potente coro de murmullos. Todos los presentes comentaban entre ellos el fallo del Comité mientras observaban cómo Shepard dejaba el juzgado con gesto ausente, como si su mente estuviese en otra galaxia.

Kaidan se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Sentía una opresión en la frente, justo detrás de los ojos, que anunciaba la llegada de una jaqueca. Pero lo peor era la sensación de angustia en su pecho, impidiéndole llenar los pulmones. Todo su ser se rebelaba contra lo que estaba sucediendo pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que no podía hacer nada. La impotencia dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

La sala se vació con lentitud y los cuchicheos se apagaron poco a poco. Kaidan apenas fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que vio que Anderson se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

—Señor, quiero verla —pidió, tras unos minutos en silencio. En esos momentos poco le importaba si su actitud podía despertar las sospechas de Anderson o llevarle a descubrir lo que había habido entre los dos. Confraternizar parecía un cargo insignificante en comparación con los que se le atribuían a Shepard.

El consejero asintió. No parecía sorprendido por su solicitud.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo —Me encargaré de ello.

 

 

 

 

**_VII_ **

Todo lo que Anderson pudo conseguirle fue permiso para realizar una visita de diez minutos a Shepard, bajo vigilancia. Aunque le hubiera gustado poder verla a solas, Kaidan no tenía más remedio que conformarse con eso.

A juzgar por la expresión del consejero cuando se lo comunicó, no le había sido fácil convencer al Comité de que accedieran a su petición. Quizás la sentencia que habían impuesto a Shepard había sido “blanda” en comparación con los peores temores de Kaidan, pero era evidente que pensaban cumplirla a rajatabla. Shepard iba a pasar dos años aislada, sin poder salir del edificio ni comunicarse con el exterior.

El sabor amargo en su boca parecía volverse más intenso a cada minuto y comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza cuando un soldado vino a buscarlo para escoltarlo al ala norte del edificio, donde se encontraba la celda de Shepard. Recorrieron en silencio una serie de pasillos laberínticos hasta que Kaidan estuvo seguro de que no sabría regresar si lo dejaban allí solo. Se trataba de un centro de detenciones y no de una prisión, pero no tenía duda de que su distribución era intencionada. También había bastante seguridad. Cámaras en cada esquina y soldados patrullando la zona.

No sabía si siempre era así o si todas esas medidas se habían tomado por Shepard. Sintiendo un estremecimiento, se preguntó si se trataba de precauciones para impedir una más que improbable fuga o si había tantos guardias para protegerla.

Finalmente, el soldado se detuvo frente a la celda número 212, junto a la cual hacían guardia Miyahima y Fawaz. Tras intercambiar el saludo militar, le permitieron entrar en la habitación. Permanecieron en sus puestos pero no cerraron la puerta tras él. Desde su posición, escucharían todo lo que se dijera en esa habitación.

Sin embargo, Kaidan lo olvidó en cuanto vio a Shepard.

Estaba de espaldas a él, contemplando la puesta del sol por el ventanal de la estancia. Había una cama enorme a su derecha, un armario empotrado y un pequeño escritorio contra la pared. En realidad, el cuarto no se parecía demasiado a una celda. Era mejor que los módulos de descanso en los que Kaidan estaba acostumbrado a dormir.

Shepard se volvió, despacio. Su gesto ausente se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa al verle allí. Por un instante, Kaidan se sintió transportado de nuevo a Horizonte, aunque el escenario fuera diferente. El impulso de acercarse y abrazarla hacía que le cosquillearan los brazos y las yemas de los dedos.

Ella dio un paso adelante, sus ojos claros vagando por la cara de Kaidan hasta detenerse un instante en sus labios, haciendo que un latido de expectación se encendiera en su interior. Pero no hizo ademán de acercarse más a él y Kaidan tampoco se movió. Afrontar toda esa tensión aún no resuelta entre los dos sería más sencillo si se mantenía a una distancia prudencial. El ambiente estaba enrarecido tras su desencuentro en Horizonte y, pese a que habían establecido una tregua a través de los correos que se habían enviado, los dos se movían con cautela aún.

Entonces Shepard apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de la celda. Kaidan supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando y eso le recordó que debía comportarse como si sólo fuesen un soldado que había servido a sus órdenes en el pasado.

—Kaidan —lo saludó ella —¿A quién has tenido que sobornar para que te permitieran visitarme?

Había un toque de amargura e ironía en su voz, pero se la veía tan calmada y entera como siempre. Quizás su mirada pareciera un poco triste pero, por lo demás, nadie diría que acababa ser sentenciada a dos años de arresto domiciliario en la habitación en que se encontraba.

—Anderson se ha encargado de todo —respondió él —pero sólo me han concedido diez minutos.

Shepard asintió y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

—Debí imaginarlo. Anderson siempre intercediendo por mí —apartó la mirada al decir eso y por un instante, bajó la guardia. Dejó de controlar su expresión y Kaidan pudo vislumbrar lo que sentía de verdad. Vio furia en la línea recta en que apretaban sus labios, tristeza en la forma en que se arrugaban sus cejas y decepción en su mirada perdida. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, recargó los escudos y volvió a ser la Shepard de siempre, la que controlaba la situación. Incluso su postura cambió, cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla. Buscó los ojos de Kaidan antes de hablar —A pesar de las circunstancias, me alegra volver a verte.

—A mí también, comandante.

Shepard apartó la mirada y aunque no mudó la expresión, su rostro pareció perder color.

—Me temo que el único comandante en esta celda eres tú —dijo, en voz baja.

Kaidan separó los labios, buscando algo que decir para consolarla, pero nada acudió a su mente. Shepard regresó junto a la ventana y sus ojos se perdieron en las calles de Vancouver una vez más.

—Podría ser peor, he visto prisiones terribles últimamente. Hubiese preferido tener vistas al mar, pero supongo que no puedo quejarme —aunque intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, su voz sonaba apagada. Le faltaba ese énfasis que empujaba a creer en lo imposible.

Kaidan se colocó a su lado, frente al gran ventanal. Desde allí se veía una amplia avenida peatonal, con árboles a ambos lados. Había una fuente a la derecha y varios rascacielos al fondo. Sin embargo, sólo podía prestarle atención al hecho de que Shepard estaba junto a él, a apenas unos centímetros. Si movía un poco la mano, podría rozarle la muñeca y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo.

—Shepard —comenzó. Ella volvió el rostro hacia él y Kaidan tuvo ocasión de comprobar que las cicatrices habían desaparecido, incluso las que había tenido antes de que él la conociera. De algún modo eso hizo que sintiera que ya no pertenecía a Cerberus pero tampoco a la Alianza. La sensación fue agridulce y le produjo un absurdo sentimiento de pérdida. Hubo un tiempo que conocía todas las marcas que la vida había dejado en su cara y en su cuerpo, un tiempo que ahora parecía muy lejano y que tal vez nunca regresaría —Yo… siento todo esto.

No encontró una manera más adecuada de expresarse. Lamentaba todo. El tiempo perdido, la distancia entre los dos, Horizonte, Cerberus, Bahak, el juicio, y sobre todo, lo que el Comité le había hecho. Shepard se había alistado al ejército en cuanto cumplió dieciocho años y, aunque Kaidan no siempre había estado de acuerdo con sus decisiones, sabía que había luchado por proteger a la humanidad y la galaxia entera cada día desde entonces. Pensar que había perdido dos años de su vida en coma y que ahora perdería otros tantos entre esas cuatro paredes le llenaba de una mezcla de indignación y tristeza.

—No lo sientas. No es tu culpa, ni tampoco mía. Hice lo que debía hacer —respondió ella con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mirada. Le dio la impresión de que intentaba leer dentro de él, de que sus palabras ocultaban una pregunta. No había confiado en ella cuando se encontraron en Horizonte, pero ¿la apoyaba ahora? ¿Comprendía qué la había llevado a destruir un sistema entero?

—Lo sé —aseguró él. Shepard se relajó un poco al escucharle y apoyó ambas manos en el alféizar de la ventana. Kaidan se dio cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban ligeramente, pese a que su expresión no revelaba nada. El impulso de cubrirlos con los suyos fue tan fuerte que por momento olvidó donde estaba y estiró un brazo hacia ella, pero lo bajó antes de tocarla. La mano le cosquilleaba, así que se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

A ella no le pasó desapercibido el gesto. Lo miró a los ojos y Kaidan sintió que la boca se le secaba. Dos años y medio después, ella seguía teniendo ese efecto en él.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Kaidan —dijo.

—Lo que sea.

Habló sin pensar, como solía sucederle cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Su tono, el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, no se ajustaba al papel que intentaba representar sin mucho éxito. Nunca fue demasiado bueno disimulando sus sentimientos. Demba siempre decía que se podía leer en él como en un libro abierto, con muchas ilustraciones y poco texto.

Se preguntó si Miyahama o Fawaz sospecharían algo, pero pronto comprendió que le traía sin cuidado. No sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver Shepard y no quería desperdiciarla.

—Tú has visto a los segadores y sabes de lo que son capaces. No dejes que la Alianza se olvide de ellos —pidió ella —Te respetan, confían en ti. Haz que se preparen para lo que está por llegar.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cualidad especial en su voz, ese carisma que parecía emanar y te invitaba a seguirla hasta el mismo infierno. Una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorara de ella.

Kaidan sintió que todo aquello era injusto, que era Shepard la que debía llevar la voz cantante en la lucha contra los segadores porque se lo merecía, pero que al mismo tiempo los dos eran insignificantes en comparación con lo que se avecinaba, simples peones en una partida a escala galáctica en la que cada uno tenía su papel.

Shepard le había dicho que cuando todo terminara, los dos se sentarían a hablar. Pero ahora se encontraban con que nada había acabado: la guerra no había hecho más que empezar y les tocaba luchar separados.

—Lo haré, Shepard  —prometió —Y no estaré solo. Anderson va a dejar su cargo de Consejero para regresar a la Marina. Cree que será más útil aquí.

Si Shepard estaba sorprendida por la noticia, no lo dejó ver. Adoptó una expresión reflexiva, mientras sus ojos se volvían una vez más hacia los últimos rayos de sol del día. A él tampoco le había asombrado la decisión de Anderson. Después de que el Consejo no dudara en retirar su apoyo a Shepard al primer problema y teniendo en cuenta su indiferencia ante los asuntos humanos, poca era la ayuda que podían esperar por su parte. Siempre había dicho que las argucias políticas no eran su especialidad, se le daba mejor luchar en el campo de batalla y era allí donde más lo necesitaría la humanidad.

—Todo ha cambiado —Shepard habló a media voz. Kaidan no supo si se refería a Anderson, a sí misma, a él o tal vez al universo al completo. Cualquiera de las opciones era posible y cierta. Y sin embargo, había cosas que no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Kaidan posó las manos en el alféizar, junto a las de Shepard, y buscó su mirada hasta que dio con ella.

—No todo, Shepard, lo sabes.

Habló en un susurro grave pero supo que ella lo había escuchado porque sus pupilas se dilataron y separó los labios, como si le faltara el aliento. Se contemplaron durante segundos, sin parpadear, mientras Kaidan se preguntaba qué pasaría si recorría la distancia entre los dos y la besaba. Si le pusiera las manos en las caderas y apretara un instante, acercándola a él. Si Shepard tendría los ojos cerrados ya antes de que se inclinara sobre sus labios, si apoyaría las manos en su pecho y le clavaría suavemente las uñas al tiempo que acariciaba su lengua. Si se olvidarían de los testigos armados y con uniforme o de que se encontraban en una base militar. O si todo eso tendría alguna importancia ahora que la habían degradado y que no volverían a verse en meses, años quizás.

Se preguntó todo eso y comprendió que Shepard sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y que si hubiera intentado besarla, no se hubiera apartado de él. Pero los dos eran demasiado conscientes de en qué situación se encontraban y de todos los asuntos pendientes entre ellos. Ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

Así que Kaidan se obligó a recoger todos sus deseos y empujarlos a la fuerza detrás de su rango de comandante. Se irguió, retiró las manos del alféizar y dio un paso atrás, estableciendo una distancia de seguridad entre los dos.

Shepard se volvió hacia él, pero no intentó acercarse.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo, en voz baja y cálida. Había un matiz nuevo en su mirada que Kaidan interpretó como esperanza e incluso le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Él la correspondió, en el acto sintiendo que, aunque no pudieran hablar con libertad, al menos habían dejado claro que seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro.

Justo en ese momento, el soldado que había escoltado a Kaidan hasta la celda entró en ella y les hizo el saludo militar.

—El tiempo se ha acabado, comandante Alenko —explicó —Tengo órdenes de llevarlo de vuelta.

Kaidan asintió y se volvió hacia Shepard. Ella le tendía una mano que estrechó con fuerza sin pensarlo un segundo. Aunque los dedos le temblaban, la apretó, tratando de empaparse de su calidez y su firmeza.

—Intentaré visitarte de nuevo más adelante —prometió él. La idea de pasar otros dos años sin verla le resultaba insoportable.

—No lo hagas —Shepard se aferró a su mano, como si quisiera llamar la atención sobre sus palabras —Tienes cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Yo estaré bien. Ya nos veremos cuando salga de aquí.

Le sostuvo la mirada sin flaquear ni un instante y Kaidan sintió que había perdido la discusión sin siquiera llegar a empezarla. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. Los segadores podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina y él estaría destinado en cualquier punto de la galaxia. Sería difícil volver a la Tierra y aún más persuadir al Comité para que le permitieran verla si no estaba Anderson para interceder por él. Podría llevarle días y no tendría ninguna garantía de éxito.

Shepard quería que estuviese centrado en la lucha contra los segadores y Kaidan deseaba estar a la altura. Asintió en silencio, demasiado contrariado para hablar en ese instante, pero la conciencia de que eso conllevaba renunciar a verla durante dos años pudo con todas las barreras que se había autoimpuesto, y sin soltarle la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con un brazo.

Vio el gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro un instante antes de que descansara a barbilla en su hombro y le devolviera el abrazo. Kaidan apoyó la mejilla en su pelo y cerró los ojos, las manos enlazadas con fuerza atrapadas entre los dos.

Fue como en Horizonte y al mismo tiempo no lo fue en absoluto. No se trataba de un gesto de reencuentro, sino de despedida. La caricia incierta de quienes no saben cuándo van a volver a verse y se aferran a ese último momento juntos.

Trató con desesperación de memorizarlo todo, pues tendría que vivir del recuerdo de ese abrazo durante mucho tiempo. El peso sólido del cuerpo de Shepard estrechándose contra él, el olor a jabón de su pelo, el sonido de su respiración, la calidez de sus manos.

—Comandante Alenko… yo… comandante, debo llevarle de vuelta.

Kaidan se había olvidado por completo del marine que había ido a buscarle. Al oír su voz, los dos se apartaron, despacio. Shepard tenía color en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así.

Él se sentía un poco aturdido y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, pero dio un paso atrás, se puso en posición de firme y se llevó la mano a la frente, haciéndole el saludo militar, como un soldado que acata ordenes de su superior. Shepard correspondió a su gesto, pese a que había sido desprovista de su rango.

Era una ceremonia, un ritual, en que ella le pasaba el testigo de la lucha contra los segadores y Kaidan lo recogía. Se contemplaron durante segundos, sin bajar la mano, diciéndose todas esas cosas que no podían decirse ante testigos, hasta que el soldado que había ido a buscarle carraspeó para recordarles una vez más su presencia.

—Cuídate, comandante.

—Tú también, Shepard.

Fue ella la primera en romper el contacto visual y regresar a su puesto junto al ventanal. Esa fue la última imagen que Kaidan tendría de ella, antes de salir por la puerta de su celda. La silueta de Shepard recortándose contra las vistas del sol que se hundía tras los rascacielos de Vancouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento enrollarme tanto y haber tardado TANTO en actualizar, es que me he atascado con muchas escenas aquí, sobre todo con el dichoso archivo del Corredor Sombrío sobre Kaidan. En especial sobre la parte de la sesión psicológica, para la cual tuve que pedir ayudar profesional (para escribirla aunque no me hubiese venido mal ayuda psicológica para mí xDD). He estado como un mes dándole vueltas a esa escena y después con todo el tema del juicio. Y luego me he atascado con la escena final de Kaidan y Shepard, y en fin.  
> He pensado mucho sobre el juicio a Shepard y lo cierto es que si encima tiene el perfil de Mindoir, salva Elysium y Terra Nova... lo tiene todo para querer exterminar a los batarianos, así que me pareció interesante enfocarlo así. Además al comienzo de ME3 Shepard menciona que Anderson es su valedor y estoy segura de que fue así. Y Hackett, teniendo en cuenta que se metió en ese lío por hacerle un favor personal, seguro que estaba ahí. Sobre el Comité me he inspirado un poco en el prólogo del juego, está claro que el tipo de las cicatrices es el más borde de todos xD Yo y mi manía de rellenar los huecos.  
> También intenté buscar alguna explicación al hecho de que después de que le mande un email disculpándose e insinuando alguna posibilidad para ellos al final, Kaidan pase por completo de Shepard durante su arresto. NO, me niego. (y en mi canon mental, Shepard no cruzaría el relé sin haberle contestado). Y más o menos eso, no contenta con soltaros 13.000 palabras, doy el coñazo en mis notas de autora también. Muuuuuchas gracias por todo ♥


	5. Parte V: Epílogo

**Sobre Horizonte V**

_Epílogo_

 

Kaidan se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento y calmarse, apoyándose en un contenedor volcado.

Miró a su alrededor e intentó reconocer la calle en que se encontraban. Conocía Vancouver como la palma de su mano pero en veinte minutos los segadores habían transformado por completo la ciudad. Varios de los edificios más altos habían desaparecido, reducidos a montones de escombros y cascotes. Otros, aún se mantenían en pie, consumidos por las llamas. Columnas de humo brotaban de diversos puntos, envolviendo a las fuerzas segadoras, tan numerosas que parecían capaces de tapar el sol.

Se oían explosiones continuas y el chirrido espeluznante de las entrañas de los segadores abriéndose para escupir más rayos destructores, aunque a Kaidan los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados desde que una granada había estallado a pocos metros de él. Su barrera biótica le había protegido de parte de los daños pero notaba un pitido doloroso en el oído derecho desde entonces. La radio emitía un zumbido constante que parecía estar dentro de su cabeza. No recibía más estática desde la última vez que logró contactar con Anderson y éste le informó de que Shepard estaba viva y junto a él. Fue casi lo único que pudo decirle antes de que perdieran la señal. Los segadores estaban interceptando las comunicaciones, probablemente para impedir que las fuerzas de la Alianza se organizaran.

Le costaba respirar y no se debía únicamente a que no hubiese parado de correr desde el ataque a la base de operaciones. Era más bien como si los pulmones se le hubiesen encogido al contemplar el horror y la destrucción que estaba asolando la ciudad en que había nacido.

Un foco de luz brotó en su campo de visión, llamando su atención. Kaidan buscó el origen con la mirada a tiempo de ver como un segador inmenso destrozaba el Harbour Centre escupiendo un rayo láser desde el ojo rojizo oculto entre sus brazos de metal. Trazó una línea vertical en la fachada del rascacielos, atravesándolo de lado a lado, y el edificio se vino abajo, como un castillo de naipes barrido por el viento, llenando la atmósfera de polvo y cascotes y provocando que el suelo temblara en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Kaidan notó las vibraciones bajo sus pies en un estado de aturdimiento, intentando procesar que el emblemático mirador desde donde había contemplado las vistas de Vancouver tantas veces había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Shepard les había advertido que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Le había pedido que previniera al Alto Mando para que se prepararan para lo que se avecinaba, pero ahora comprendía que no había nada que pudiesen haber hecho para enfrentarse con éxito a algo así. Las fuerzas segadores parecían imparables cubriendo el cielo, y su monstruosa infantería se diseminaba por las calles, causando el caos. Un ejército de cascarones y criaturas aún peores, que devoraban a sus congéneres caídos y emitían gruñidos que helaban la sangre.

Se dio cuenta de que Vega se había detenido y regresaba junto a él, probablemente para pedirle que se pusieran en marcha de nuevo. Kaidan sabía que tenían que moverse y llegar a la Normandía cuanto antes pero le costaba pensar con claridad. Se obligó a mantener la mente fría y cambió el cargador casi agotado de su rifle de asalto.

Al hacerlo se sintió un poco más dueño de sí mismo, como si ese ritual le hubiese recordado quién era. Tenía que calmarse y llegar hasta la Normandía. Si había alguna nave en toda la flota que podía hacerle frente a un segador, era esa.

—Vamos —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el teniente Vega. Reanudaron la carrera, disparando a todas las criaturas inmundas que se encontraron a su paso y procurando no entretenerse demasiado. Estaban cortos de munición. Habían salido de la base con poco más que lo puesto y las armas que Vega pudo sacar de entre los escombros.

La Normandía SR-2 se encontraba en el muelle de atraque número 87. Habían logrado contactar por radio tras la primera oleada segadora y, para sorpresa de Kaidan, fue Joker el que respondió a su señal. El piloto había prometido esperarles con los motores encendidos.

Kaidan tenía la sensación de que él y el teniente Vega llevaban horas corriendo y disparando sin molestarse en apuntar cuando por fin llegaron al muelle y encontraron la nave. Lo cierto era que nunca antes había visto la SR-2 y cuando supo de su existencia le ofendió la idea de que Cerberus hubiese construido una réplica, pero todos sus reparos desaparecieron en cuanto la tuvo ante sus ojos. Era casi el doble de grande, aunque el diseño era idéntico y el logo de la Alianza presidía su nombre.

Pero lo que finalmente logró convencerle fue lo que sintió cuando atravesó el tubo de atraque y las compuertas presurizadas se abrieron permitiéndole entrar. Joker estaba en la cabina de pilotaje, a su izquierda. Llevaba la misma gorra con el logo de la Normandía que en los viejos tiempos y por un instante fue como si últimos años desaparecieran. Casi le sorprendió que no les preguntara cómo había ido la última misión e hiciera algún comentario irónico sobre ella.

—Ya estamos todos —dijo a modo de saludo. Apenas les lanzó una breve mirada antes de empezar a teclear y deslizar pantallas de manera compulsiva —SID, activa los motores y las barreras cinéticas. Vamos a echar a patadas a esos malditos segadores.

—No vayas muy lejos. Tenemos que recoger a Anderson y Shepard —le informó Kaidan —Estaré en la bodega de carga. Vega, ven conmigo.

—Claro.

Estar de nuevo en la Normandía hacía que sintiera que podía controlar la situación. No le importaba que la nave fuese mucho más grande que la original y que en realidad nunca antes la hubiera pisado, sentía que la conocía de manera intuitiva.

Vega le siguió hasta el centro de combate. A Kaidan le sorprendió descubrir que había personal ocupando todos los puestos del puente de mando y trabajando en los tableros que rodeaban el mapa de la galaxia. Encontró un ascensor donde antes había estado el acceso a la sala de conferencias y lo tomó hasta la cubierta de carga.

Una vez allí, dejó que el teniente se encarga de revisar los arsenales mientras él manipulaba la radio, tratando de eliminar las interferencias. Sentía los dedos torpes y la serenidad que había logrado alcanzar se debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir noticias. Habían transcurrido más de quince minutos desde la última vez que Anderson se había puesto en contacto con él. Ahí abajo todo era una locura y a cada segundo que pasaba las calles se volvían más peligrosas.

Empezaba a preguntarse si lo conseguirían cuando la voz del Almirante rompió la monotonía del zumbido que había estado emitiendo la radio hasta el momento.

_“Normandía, aquí Anderson. ¿Me recibís?”_

Sonaba entrecortado y se oían disparos y detonaciones de fondo. Kaidan subió el volumen al máximo, con el corazón acelerado.

—Almirante, ¿cuál es tu posición?

_“En una… derribada durante el ataque. Estoy… baliza de emergencia… apoyo… heridos aquí”._

Esta vez las interferencias se tragaron la mitad de las palabras de Anderson. Kaidan trató de eliminarlas y recuperar la señal, al tiempo que respondía en voz demasiado alta.

—Anderson, te estoy perdiendo, ¿me recibes? ¿Shepard está bien?

Silencio. Aguardó unos segundos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas obtener una respuesta, pero sólo recibió estática. Anderson había mencionado que había “heridos” con él. ¿Sería Shepard una de ellos? La idea hizo que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta y unos puntos negros flotaran ante sus ojos durante unos segundos, anunciando una migraña.

Debería haberse quedado a buscarla tras el primer ataque segador. Había sido su intención inicial, pero Vega le dijo que tenían que salir de allí antes de que el edificio se les cayera encima, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba fuera, disparando a un monstruo con una boca enorme y cuatro ojos brillantes que acababa de asesinar a un soldado. Pronto se vieron tan superados en número que tuvieron que huir y sólo pudieron avanzar.

Había cumplido la promesa que le hizo. No intentó conseguir los permisos necesarios para visitar a Shepard en su celda y en su lugar se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a tratar de mover los hilos para que la Alianza estuviese preparada cuando los segadores llegaran. Durante todo ese tiempo trabajó codo con codo con Anderson, por eso conocía sus intenciones de reformar la versión de la Normandía que Cerberus había construido y utilizarla como base de operaciones móvil durante la guerra.

Cuando los segadores atacaron, le pareció lógico buscar la nave. Y ahí estaba, pero sin Anderson y sin su verdadera dueña. Frustrado, dejó caer la radio sobre la mesa de trabajo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Dónde están? —le preguntó Vega, que había seguido la conversación con atención mientras revisaba las taquillas del arsenal.

—Han activado una baliza de emergencia para marcar su posición —explicó Kaidan, masajeándose la frente para tratar de disipar la creciente jaqueca. Se acercó al comunicador que había junto al ascensor y contactó con el piloto  —Joker, ¿habéis recibido su señal?

—Recibida. Estaremos allí en dos minutos.

Kaidan sintió tanto alivio que el dolor de cabeza aflojó su presa. Sin perder un segundo, recargó su fúsil y se dirigió a la rampa de acceso acompañado de Vega. Los dos aguardaron con impaciencia, armas en mano, hasta que notaron que la Normandía comenzaba a descender y Joker les recomendó que estuviesen preparados.

Segundos después, la rampa se desplegó y Vega y él bajaron por ella a toda prisa, preparados para proporcionar fuego de cobertura.

Sintió sus pulmones se expandían hasta regresar a su tamaño original cuando divisó a Shepard y Anderson corriendo hacia ellos sobre los escombros de una nave caída a orillas de la Bahía Inglesa. Ninguno de los dos parecía herido, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que no disparaban a las criaturas caníbales que los seguían a distancia se habían quedado sin munición.

El teniente y él se encargaron de despejarles el camino hasta que llegaron a la última plataforma, a apenas dos metros de la Normandía. Sin detener ni un instante su carrera, Shepard saltó hacia la rampa desplegada.

El impulso hizo que se tambaleara y Kaidan se apresuró a tenderle una mano como punto de apoyo. Ella la tomó, sin titubear, provocando que una descarga de energía le sacudiera de arriba abajo. Fue casi como aquella vez que la ayudó a levantarse del suelo en el que se había dejado caer de pura frustración después de que el Consejo retuviese a la Normandía, cuando acabaron a unos centímetros, casi boca con boca, y estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Sólo que esta vez, a Shepard el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y su cara y su pelo estaban cubiertos de polvo. Un par de arañazos le cruzaban la mejilla y tenía el labio inferior partido. No parecía el momento más apropiado para besarla (¿lo habría, alguna vez?), pero estaba viva, aferrándose a su mano como si necesitara ese contacto tanto como él, y eso era suficiente.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Shepard —murmuró él, sin soltarla.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan fugaz que podría haberla soñado.

—Gracias —respondió.

Y casi tres años después, Kaidan se sintió por fin en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un MILLÓN de gracias a geniusonceayear por toda su paciencia, apoyo y ayuda con este fic. No sé qué habría salido de no ser por ella. Que Bioware te lo pague con DLC de Kaidan. Y gracias a vosotrxs por esperar con paciencia y seguir este KILOMÉTRICO fic. Aunque me ha traído de cabeza durante meses, lo he disfrutado mucho. Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado. Gracias por todo ♥


End file.
